The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki
by BlueLionFox
Summary: being chased by some drunk villagers naruto runs into the forest for protection. while there he sees itachi kill kisame then turn his sights on naruto himself, putting his hand up for protection samehada appears and stops itachi. challenge by firedamio.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: the Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninjas from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

"Kisame why do you go against our leader" a dark voice asked.

"I will have nothing to do with that bastard, he is the one who started the bloodline purge in Kiri, he is the reason I never had a childhood, I wont take that from another child" Kisame said.

"I will give you another chance to carry through our orders" the voice said.

"I told you Itachi I'm not doing anything for him, I'm through with Akatsuki" Kisame said.

"Well I will have to kill you" Itachi said.

Kisame pulled out his Samehada, "don't think I will die so easily" he said.

*-*-*

A 6 year old blond boy with blue eyes was running through the village trying to escape a mob of angry civilians. He didn't know what he did wrong today but every year on this day the same thing happen, he get chased by the villagers and today was no different.

_Flashback:_

_It all started when he woke up this morning and realized it was his 6th birthday. He showered and got dressed like normal and opened his door. When he stepped out he saw a girl with short blue hair peep around the corner and pull back. He was confused and stepped out kicking a package. He picked it up, 'Happy birthday Naruto-kun' it said. He looked over at the girl who now wasn't looking and shrugged. He opened it, 'I hope you like it, your future Hime' he read. Naruto just looked at the note confused not knowing what exactly a hime was. He took out the rest of the things in the box, he had a book on ninjas and how to train to be a great ninja._

_Naruto held the book and ran to the corner and saw that no one was there, "where did that girl go" he asked out loud. He looked around again, "oh no I'm going to be late" he said and ran out his apartment to Ichiraku ramen, "sorry old man" he said._

"_Don't worry Naruto, but whats that in your hand" the third Hokage of Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi asked._

"_Its a book for my birthday" Naruto said happily._

"_Really who gave it to you" the Hokage asked._

"_Don't know but there was this girl with midnight blue hair and purple eyes peeping around the corner at me when I walked out of my apartment" Naruto said._

"_Is that so" the third asked._

"_Yup, but I'm hungry" Naruto said._

"_Well lets eat" the Hokage said._

"_What can I get you Naruto-kun" Ayame asked._

"_Can I have 5 bowls of beef ramen" Naruto asked._

"_I'll have 2" the Hokage said._

"_I'll let father know" Ayame said. Ayame went into the back and came back, "Naruto-kun I have something for you" she said._

"_Really what" Naruto asked._

_She pulled out a gift, "happy birthday" the 11 year old said._

_Naruto took the gift and tore the paper off it, his second gift of the day was a book on chakra control and a book on seals, "wow thanks Ayame" Naruto said._

"_Your welcome, I wanted to get you something better but that's all the money I had" Ayame said._

"_This is good enough for me Ayame, now I just need to learn to read" Naruto said._

"_I could teach you" Ayame said._

"_Really thanks" Naruto said._

_Naruto spent the rest of the day at the restaurant learning to read with Ayame, "Naruto-kun its late you should go home" Ayame said._

"_Oh your right, can you keep my books for me, I don't want anyone trying to steal them from me" Naruto asked._

"_Of course" Ayame said._

_Naruto walked out the restaurant towards his apartment when he crossed a group of civilians celebrating the death of Kyuubi, "hey ain't that the demon brat over there" one of them asked in a drunken state._

"_Yea, lets get him" another said._

_They started to walk towards Naruto. Naruto ran as fast as he could with the men close behind him. He ran into the forest and saw 2 ninjas fighting. The civilians who was following him turned and ran away after seeing Itachi and Kisame fighting._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto watched at the 2 shinobi's amazed at how they moved. Kisame swung Samehada at Itachi, Itachi ducked under the clever and pulled out his own standard ANBU style katana and stabbed Kisame in the stomach. He stood up and looked at Kisame, "you should have followed through with your orders or had someone else with you when you decided to betray Akatsuki, someone weaker than I am" he said.

"How can you let him ruin kids lives like this" Kisame asked while coughing up blood.

"I killed my clan" Itachi said then ripped his katana out of Kisame and cut his head off. He put it away, "I know your there come out and I might let you live" he said.

Naruto gulped and slowly walked out, "sorry I didn't mean to spy on you, some people was chasing me and I ran into the woods for safety" he stuttered nervously.

Itachi looked at him, "Naruto Uzumaki, why am I not surprised to see you here" he said sarcastically.

"I'll just go" Naruto said backing up.

"No you wont, your Kisame's next target since he is dead I'll take you in" Itachi said. He then ran at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto put his hands in front of his face on instinct. Before Itachi reached Naruto there was a bright flash. Itachi stopped and covered his eyes. When the flash was gone Naruto was standing there with a dark blue katana with a seal indued in it, and 20 dark blue kunai's, the handle on the kunai was twice as long as a normal kunai and the blade part was much sharper it also was 3 pronged and each of them had a seal on the handle that was indued it them. Before Itachi could move again Naruto passed out and Konoha jounin's was in the area. Itachi looked at Naruto then at the weapons, then at the incoming jounin's, "we will meet again Naruto don't disappoint me" he then was gone.

The Hokage dropped next to Naruto with the group of jounin's he came with, "search the area for Itachi" he said.

"Lord Hokage what do we do about Kisame's body" a jounin asked.

"Send it back to Kiri I'm sure the Mizukage would like to know he is dead" the Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage, what about Naruto, and where did these weapons come from" another jounin asked.

"I'll take him to the hospital, I'm not sure about the weapons for now take them to the ANBU headquarters" the Hokage said and picked Naruto up.

*-*-*

The Hokage arrived at the hospital and took Naruto to his hospital room, "get me Anko" he said to one of the ANBU's patrolling the hospital.

A few minutes later Anko walked in the room, "whats this about, I was sleeping you know I hate to be disturbed during my sleeps" she asked.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have a favor to ask" the third said.

"Whats that" Anko asked.

"You are aware of who Naruto Uzumaki is right" the third asked.

"Well I know he has Kyuubi sealed in him, and he is not liked very much but that's all I know about him" Anko said.

"Well I'll tell you, his parents are dead, his favorite color is orange, his only friend is Ayame the daughter of Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, he is hated because of the Kyuubi, his birthday is October 10, and he wants to be a shinobi" the Hokage said.

"Why are you telling me this and whats your favor" Anko asked.

"Well I want to look after Naruto" the third said.

"Look after him" Anko asked.

"I know its a lot to ask someone who is only 14, but in away he is a lot like you, its not like you have to change your ways for him, just make sure he has food and is save" the third said.

"But why me, I'm not exactly liked by the villagers either and most the ninjas here respect me for my skills, and other than missions stay away from me, only Kurenai, Yuugao, and a few others will even talk to me" Anko asked.

"I know, I thought about asking those two, but I think you would be the best person because you know what he is going through, you can teach him how to ignore what other people say about him, and he needs a role model, while your methods are not the best your a damn good kunoichi and person, you can be the person he needs to keep him from becoming like Itachi or Orochimaru" the third said.

"This is a lot your asking me to do, I don't know how to take care of a child" Anko said.

"I know, just think about it" the third asked.

"I'll think about it" Anko said.

"Thank you" the Hokage said then left. Anko walked out the room and went home.

*-*-*

"_There is the demon brat lets kill him" someone yelled._

"_Whats going on" Anko asked._

"_We are about to get rid of the demon brat once and for all, the Yondaime, or hero and savior, weakened him so we can finish the job, he is a true hero and god" someone said._

"_What are you talking about" Anko tried to push her way through the people, "let me through" she yelled. The people got out of her way and she looked at the person in horror, "what are you doing this is only a kid, he hasn't even had his 7th birthday yet" Anko said in anger._

"_We are finishing what the Yondaime couldn't" someone else yelled._

*-*-*

_Anko and the other jounin's watched helplessly as the village of Konoha burned, "great, wow I couldn't have done a better job if I tried" a voice laughed._

"_Thank you lord Orochimaru I hoped I have proven that I'm loyal to you and only you" a emotionless voice said._

"_Yes you two are going to be the perfect ninjas to lead my army in world domination" Orochimaru said._

"_Ouji lets go, its been awhile since we had sex" a females voice said._

"_Your right Hime lets go" the males voice said._

"_Don't do nothing that will put a time shift in my plans or I'll kill you both" Orochimaru said._

"_Yes lord Orochimaru" they both said and vanished in a blond and midnight blue streak._

*-*-*

Anko woke up with sweating while looking around, "that was only a dream, it felt so real" she said. She looked over at her clock, it read 2 am. She swung her legs off her bed and slowly got dressed. She walked out her home and jumped on the roof. She just laid there letting the cool air calm her nerves, "I'm to young to get this worked up over a dream, besides he was fine all these years he don't need me right" she asked no one.

Anko closed her eyes, "oh who am I kidding, if it wasn't for Kurenai and Yuugao I would have ended up like Itachi" she said after awhile.

*-*-*

Naruto woke up in the hospital, "so your finally woke Naruto, how was your sleep" he heard.

"Old man why am I in the hospital" Naruto asked.

"You passed out in the forest I wanted to make sure you was OK" the third said.

"Oh yea, I got chased by those villagers and ran into the forest" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, they have been punished and your OK that's all that matter" the third said.

"Hey old man who was those two shinobi's I saw in the forest they was fighting" Naruto asked.

"Well one of them are Itachi and the other was Kisame he is from Kiri but Itachi killed him" the third said.

"Itachi he killed all those Uchiha's right" Naruto asked.

"Yes" the third answered.

"Why was they here" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" the third said.

Before Naruto could ask something else the door opened, "morning is it fine if I talk to Naruto" the person asked.

"Of course it is Anko, I'll see you later Naruto" the third said and walked out.

Anko sat down where the Hokage was, "how are you feeling" she asked. Naruto shrugged, "you know I'm not going to hurt you" Anko said.

"How can I be sure, everyone tries to hurt me" Naruto said.

"Not everyone, I'm sure you have at least one friend" Anko said. Naruto just looked at her Anko sighed, "your lucky, when I was growing up I didn't have a friend until I was 10" she told him.

Naruto's natural curiosity got the best of him, "why did you do something also to make the villagers hate you" he asked.

"Well no, but my family wasn't well liked, all of them ended up dieing on a mission, then when I became a genin my sensei made my life even worse" Anko said.

"What did he do" Naruto said.

"I'm sure your aware of who Orochimaru is right" Anko asked.

"Yes, the old man said he was a bad man who experiments on people" Naruto said.

"Well he does, he was my sensei and when he was skipped over for the Yondaime position for Minato he left the village taking me with him, I eventually figured out he was not a good person and tried to leave and come back to the village, he gave me this seal" she showed him the seal, "with it I have to constantly use part of my chakra to keep it closed up or it will give him control over my mind" Anko told him.

Naruto looked at her, "so you know what its like" he asked.

"More than you do, I have been through things because of this village that I wouldn't wish on my enemies" Anko said.

"So why did you stay here" Naruto asked.

"Because one day I was minding my own business eating some dango, when a group of chuunin's came up and started to bother me, now I can take on a group of chuunin's but I knew if I touched them then the counsel would say something like I'm being controlled by Orochimaru, so I tried to ignore them, they started to get more bold, one even tried to rip my clothes off, I had enough by then, and just as I was about to strike back at them 2 kunoichi's came and stopped them, their names was Kurenai and Yuugao, because of those two I was able to fight those chuunin's back without getting executed or something, its also because of those two that I haven't ran away from the village" Anko said.

"But you let people treat you bad just for 2 people" Naruto asked.

"No not 2 people, those are the only two people that I would consider my precious people, my family, and no matter what happens to me I will never betray them, I would fight Kyuubi by myself before I betray them, Naruto you need to understand that I have a lot of reasons to turn my back on this village but its the little precious people that I have that kept me in the village" Anko said.

"Oh, I think I understand" Naruto said.

"Don't worry you will understand as you get older and make more precious people, but I want you to be one of my precious people, someone who I will always protect, if you want you can come live with me" she gave him a piece of paper, "that's my address I'll be at home all day if you take me up on this and allow me to be a big sister to you" she said and left. Naruto looked at the paper and the door shocked.

*-*-*

Naruto walked in Ichiraku Ramen and sat down, "Naruto-kun whats wrong" Ayame asked.

Naruto told her what happened with Anko in the hospital, "I don't know what to do can you help me decide" he asked.

Ayame thought, "did she seem like she was trying to trick you" she asked.

"No" Naruto answered.

"Well I think you should go see her, she have been through what your going through now, she could help you" Ayame said.

"Can you go with me" Naruto asked.

"Of, let me tell my father" she walked into the kitchen then came back a few minutes later with a small pack on her back, "OK Naruto-kun I'm ready" she said.

*-*-*

The two arrived at Anko's house an hour later, "wow this is a nice size house think she's here" Ayame said.

"Well she said she would be home all day" Naruto said.

"Well lets go knock on the door" Ayame said.

The two walked to the door and Naruto knocked, "coming" they heard. A few minutes later the door opened, "can I help you" a lady who looked about 19 asked. She had long black hair and red eyes.

"Um, sorry I have the wrong address" Naruto said.

"Oh who are you looking for maybe I can help" she asked.

"Anko" Ayame said.

"Oh your at the right house, I'm Kurenai, Anko said she was expecting a visitor today" Kurenai said.

"Your Kurenai, Anko told me about you in her story" Naruto said.

"Really, I hope it was something nice, come in" Kurenai said.

The two followed Kurenai through the house to the training room, "Naruto you came, I wasn't sure if you would come or not, well you already met Kurenai, this is Yuugao my other sister I told you about" Anko said pointing to a kunoichi who looked a year older than Anko she had purple hair like Anko and black eyes.

"Naruto-kun introduce me" Ayame whispered.

"Oh this is Ayame my best friend" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you" Ayame said.

"Welcome to my home, well Naruto whats your decision on what I asked you earlier" Anko asked.

"Um, well I guess we can give it a try" Naruto said.

"Wait, why are you so interested in him all of a sudden" Ayame asked.

"Well, I never knew how much alike we was until it was brought to my attention by the Hokage, when your hated as much as I am you spend more time watching your own back than looking out for others, besides I admit I didn't know both his parents was dead" Anko said.

"But that don't answer my question" Ayame said.

"Well, honestly I don't want him to go through what I went through when I was growing up, like I said he is lucky he has you as a friend, because not having a friend until I was 10 almost made me do things I would regret, I want him to have a better chance at life than I had" Anko said. Ayame just looked at her, "what I'm telling you the truth, plus there are worse people out there who could take interest in him than me, like Itachi who already tried to kill him, or Orochimaru who would try and use him as a test subject" Anko said.

"Will you protect him" Ayame asked.

"Like someone will be stupid enough to try and break in my house to harm him" Anko said.

"OK, I think you should stay with her Naruto-kun" Ayame said.

Naruto smiled, "OK I'll stay with you" Naruto said.

Ayame looked at the clock, "Naruto-kun here is your books, I have to get back to the restaurant" she said handing him the pack and leaving.

"What are you reading Naruto" Anko asked.

"Well I can't read Ayame was teaching me how" Naruto said.

"Well as the first act as your new house mate is to teach you to read and write" Anko said.

"Well I have to go its almost time to get Hinata" Kurenai said.

*-*-*

A month later Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen, "Ayame more ramen please" he asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun, how is living with Anko" Ayame asked.

"Great, people even stopped trying to hit me all the time" Naruto said.

"Not a lot of people enjoy being turned in hebi food" Ayame said.

"She also helped me to learn how to read and write, she says I'm getting better" Naruto said.

"You are, with the extra help your advancing really fast on catching up on what you should have learned already" Ayame said.

"Yup, she also said she will help me read my books and learn to do things out of them" Naruto said.

"That's great" Ayame said.

*-*-*

Anko walked into the Hokage's office, "I need some missions, taking care of a kid on my weekly checks are not working" she said.

"Anko I expected you, although I didn't think it would be this late" the Hokage said.

"Yea, well do you have any missions" Anko asked.

"No" the Hokage said.

"Then how the hell you expect me to care for him and me" Anko asked.

"Calm down Anko, I don't have any missions but I do have money for you, its from his parents, I will give you enough each week for you both if you start his shinobi training now" the Hokage said.

"How much" Anko asked.

"In total he has inherited the money from the Uzumaki clan which at one point was as big as the Yamanaka before the Iwa civil war destroyed most of them, and Kyuubi killed the rest of whirlpool, and his father was one of the richest people not from a clan, it might not be as much as he gets from Kushina but it still is plenty of money for him" the third said.

"I was talking about how much I get from you each week" Anko said.

"Oh, you get 500 a week and you can't tell Naruto about his parents or Kyuubi" the Hokage said.

"Yea yea, give me the money" Anko said.

*-*-*

Anko was sitting in her home helping Naruto read one of his 4 books he got for his birthday, "Anko do you know my parents" he asked.

"Yea but I'm not supposed to tell you" Anko said.

"Please I promise I wont tell anyone" Naruto said.

Anko sighed, "OK but don't tell anyone I mean not even Ayame" she said.

"OK Anko I wont" Naruto said.

"Your father is the Yondaime Hokage and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki" she said.

"Really" Naruto asked.

"I'm not done, as you know the Yondaime died fighting Kyuubi, but he didn't kill him instead he sealed him" Anko said.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

Anko took out a scroll, "whats this" she asked Naruto.

"A scroll why" Naruto asked.

"Whats this" Anko asked holding the book they was reading.

"A book, whats this got to do with anything" Naruto asked confused.

Anko wrote a seal on the scroll, "now what is this" she asked.

"A scroll with a book in it, what does this have to do with my parents" Naruto asked in frustration.

"You see this is only a scroll with a book sealed in it, that don't make it a book does it" Anko asked.

"No" Naruto said.

"Good, you have the Kyuubi sealed in you, your father died sealing him in you, he wanted you t o be seen as a hero, your mother died due to complications of giving birth while the Kyuubi attacked" Anko said.

"He sealed Kyuubi in me" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but like I demonstrated you are not Kyuubi just its jailor" Anko said.

"Why me though" Naruto asked.

"No clue and I wont even try and justify what he did" Anko said.

Naruto laid his head on the table in his arms for a few minutes. He looked up at Anko with tears in his eyes, "thank you for telling me who my parents are and why everyone hates me, but is there anyone who knew about this" Naruto asked.

"Yea, everyone who was at least 5 when you was born should have some memory of it, those older knows what happened" Anko said.

"Did my parents have any friends who would have known about me" Naruto asked.

"Well besides Kakashi Hatake all Minato's students are dead, I don't think he has any friends left in the village, I know Jiraiya of the sennin trained him, but he wasn't aware of you being born Kushina don't have any friends who are alive" Anko said.

"So Kakashi Hatake knew about me yet didn't try and stop all those beatings that I gt from the villagers, yet you someone who never knew me took me in" Naruto said.

"Pretty much" Anko said.

"I hate him and my father for what he did to me" Naruto said.

"I can't tell you who to hate and not to hate, but don't let this hatred take over you" Anko said.

"Can you help me be strong so I can out shine the Yondaime and make Kakashi pay for neglect, and make my mother proud of me" Naruto asked.

"Of course I will" Anko said.

"Thank you" Naruto said.

"No need for thanks, now lets get started go run around the training room 5 times then do 15 pushups and 30 situps" Anko said.

"OK what are you going to do" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to let Yuugao and Kurenai I'm starting your training, they watch kids your age, Hinata Hyuuga is 2 months younger than you and Kurenai watch her every afternoon for her father, Tenten is the daughter of the man who owns the weapons shop and Yuugao watch him during store hours so she wont get hurt around the store" Anko said.

"OK Anko" Naruto said and went to the training room and started his run.

*-*-*

Anko arrived at the park, "Kurenai" she called.

"Yes Anko" Kurenai asked watching Hinata as she went down the slide.

"I came to tell you I'm starting Naruto's training" Anko said.

"Did you need to tell me" Kurenai asked.

"I figured you would want to bring Hinata, it will be more fun then watching her play by herself in the park, plus she might become friends with Naruto" Anko said.

"Yea but Hinata is shy, very shy" Kurenai said.

"Well how do you expect her to break out of it if she don't have any friends, plus I heard that Hiashi is starting to double her training because she haven't unlocked the Byakugan yet at least we can help her train and give her confidence in herself" Anko asked.

"Fine, but we have to buy Hinata some new clothes so she can wear while we train, the Hyuuga's have a strict no training outside the compound rule unless its team training" Kurenai said.

"OK, here go buy her some training clothes" Anko said and left.

*-*-*

Anko found Yuugao just as she was going to pick up Tenten, "Yuugao" she called.

"Yes Anko" Yuugao responded.

"I'm starting Naruto's training" Anko said.

"I'll bring Tenten, she started training for the academy a few months ago" Yuugao said.

"OK" Anko said and walked home.

*-*-*

She walked into the house and saw finishing up his situps, "how is it going Naruto" she asked.

"Good, I'm almost finished" Naruto said.

"Good, we have some people who will be joining us soon" Anko said.

"OK" Naruto said.

Kurenai and Yuugao arrived a few minutes later, "Naruto this is Hinata and this is Tenten" Anko said.

"Hello I'm Naruto nice to meet you" he said.

"I'm Tenten" she said. She was wearing a Chinese style shirt with some brown pants.

"I'm Hinata" she said with a stutter and blush, 'I get to train with Naruto-kun' she thought. She was wearing standard Hyuuga style clothes that Kurenai bought, it was all black.

"Well lets get started, first up, stamina, speed, and strength" Anko said.

*-*-*

The Hokage sat in his office looking at the weapons that was found in the forest laying around Naruto. He examined them closely but couldn't find out where they came from. The seals on the weapons confused him because they was just as complicated as the seals on the Yondaime's 'Flying Thunder God' kunai. The other thing that confused them about the weapons was that they was making this low pitch noise like it was calling Naruto's name, but you can only hear it if you concentrate on the weapon really hard.

*-*-*

Naruto was eating breakfast with Anko when there was a flash of light. They both covered their eyes, when it was gone they was looking at a dark blue katana and a set of 20 dark blue kunai's all pointing at Naruto. Anko reached for one of them and looked at it, "why do these have your name on them" Anko asked.

"I don't know, I never seen them before" Naruto said.

"What happened before you went to the hospital when we first met" Anko asked.

"Well I was chased by some villagers, I ran into the forest and saw some ninjas fighting, I asked the old man about it and he told me that one was Itachi and the other was Kisame, Itachi killed Kisame then attacked me, I put my hand up to try and defend myself then this giant blue sword flew in the air, there was a flash then I was unconscious" Naruto said.

"Naruto, that sword you mentioned, did it have shark scales on it" Anko asked.

"I think so I didn't get a good look why" Naruto asked.

"Its a sword called Samehada, it works different than any other sword ever to exist as it picks out its user, if your not picked you can't use it, the weapon then takes on the shape of what suits its new user best" Anko said.

"So what does that have to do with me" Naruto asked.

"Samehada was the weapon of the ten tailed demon Juubi, I don't know much about why Samehada is still around if Juubi was split into the current 9 tailed demons, but if it allows you to wield its power then something bad must be in our future since it came to not only you but the power of Kyuubi the most powerful of the demons" Anko said.

"Cool, I have the weapon of the most powerful demon" Naruto said.

"Naruto you must train to control not only the power of Samehada which is a demon itself, but also Kyuubi's power" Anko said.

"How will I do that" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll think of something" Anko said.

"Can I tell Tenten and Hinata about Kyuubi and my parents" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but after that you can't tell anyone, if this gets out you will be in more danger than you have ever been in while in Konoha" Anko said.

*-*-*

Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, and Yuugao came to the house, "your early" Anko said.

"Well it is raining out" Kurenai said.

"It is, I didn't realize that, well lets go to the training room" Anko said.

They walked into the training room, "can I tell them now" Naruto asked Anko.

"Sure" Anko said.

"Tell them what" Kurenai asked.

"I know who my parents are" Naruto said.

"Really who" Tenten asked.

"First Anko said you can't tell nobody not even your parents or best friends" Naruto said.

"We promise we wont" Tenten said Hinata just nodded while blushing.

"My mother is name Kushina Uzumaki, she died because of the Kyuubi chakra that came when I was born, my father is the Yondaime he died sealing Kyuubi in me" Naruto said.

"Your father is the Yondaime" Tenten asked.

"You have the Kyuubi in you, the Yondaime didn't kill it" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes Tenten, and Anko said something about Kyuubi being to powerful to kill so it had to be sealed, I'm the unlucky bastard who got the raw end of the deal, but its all fine because I have these cool new weapons" Naruto said. Hinata and Tenten just looked in confusion as went to get his katana and kunai's, "see they are from this sword called Samehada, it picks out its own user and transforms to suit the new user, it belonged to the 10 tailed demon Juubi who was split into 9 weaker demons with Kyuubi being the strongest" Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten just stared at him not knowing what to say. Anko stepped up, "OK lets start training, if you have any questions about this don't be afraid to ask" she said.

*-*-*

Anko looked at Naruto as they walked to the grocery store, "Naruto are you going to grow your hair out like I suggested" she asked.

"I think I will" Naruto said.

"Good, you will be cute with long hair" Anko said.

"Anko is it possible to sign more than one summon" Naruto asked.

"Its possible, most people don't or can't because they barely have enough chakra for one summon" Anko said.

"What about you" Naruto asked.

"No one wants to sign a contract with someone who has a connection with Orochimaru no matter how much I hate him for what he did to me" Anko answered.

"Maybe we should start a family of summons, every summon we sign we let each other sign it plus our closest friends" Naruto said.

"That's a good idea" Anko said.

"Thanks, and when do I get to sign the snake summon you said I have more than enough chakra to sign it" Naruto asked.

"You have the chakra but not the control, give it time you will sign it before you become a genin I promise" Anko said.

"OK" Naruto said.

"Want a new set of clothes, maybe something with a full body coat with some ANBU pants and a shirt with an opening to show off your toned abs or maybe a fishnet shirt" Anko asked.

"I don't know about all that but I will get some new clothes" Naruto said.

*-*-*

Naruto walked out the clothes store with a pair of red pants and a red shirt that was tight fitting, he also had on an orange full body coat and a pair of fingerless gloves, "do I have to carry all the bags" he complained.

"Your clothes your bags" Anko said.

"But you have clothes in here also" Naruto countered.

"Your the man" Anko said.

"Whats that supposed to mean, you said that men and women where equal" Naruto said.

"Yes, but I'm teaching you to be a gentlemen, when your with a female you never let them carry their bags" Anko said.

"Why not" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, although most wont admit it, us kunoichi's like to be treated like any other lady when we are not doing things that involve our kunoichi skills" Anko said.

"Ladies like you wont admit it" Naruto whispered.

"I heard that Naruto, now come on lets eat some ramen" Anko said.

They walked into Ichiraku Ramen, "Naruto-kun I like your new clothes" Ayame said.

"Thanks Anko bought them for me" Naruto said.

"Whats with all the bags" Ayame asked.

"New clothes, Anko is making me carry her bags also, says she is teaching me to be a gentleman, but I think she is being lazy" Naruto said.

"I heard that Naruto, don't forget I'm buying you lunch" Anko said.

"You have to or I'll tell the old man" Naruto said.

"Yea but I don't have to buy you ramen I would prefer dango, now keep up with your remarks and we wont eat here for a month and eat dango" Anko said.

Ayame smiled, "well I think you will thank her one day for teaching you to be a gentleman" Ayame said.

"Told you Naruto every female likes a gentleman" Anko said.

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled.

"Anko you will want to know that we are starting to sell dango, father is trying out some recipes, can you try them and tell them what to do to make them better" Ayame said.

"Sure" Anko said.

*-*-*

Anko walked around the village with Naruto, "hey whats with all these people" Naruto asked.

"There is a treaty going on between Kumo and Konoha, these people are the representatives from Kumo" Anko said.

"Cool new ninjas can I meet them" Naruto asked.

"Sure lets go" Anko said.

They walked through the people until Naruto saw someone who had the same color hair as he has, "hey Anko her hair is the same color as mine can we talk to her" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Anko said.

They walked up to her, "hello miss" Naruto said.

She turned and looked at Naruto, "why hello whats your name" she asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Anko my guardian, whats your name" he asked.

"I'm Yugito Nii" she replied.

"Our hair is the same color" Naruto said.

"Yes it is" Yugito said.

"Yugito, the same Yugito who has the 2 tailed demon in her" Anko asked.

"Yes why" Yugito asked standing and looking Anko in her eyes.

"Well, if this treaty goes through can you help him learn to control his demon, he has Kyuubi in him" Anko said.

Yugito looked at him, "sure, he is going to need that power, us jinchuuriki have a group of missing nin after us called Akatsuki, all are S ranked" she told Anko.

"Really, looks like we have up the training" Anko said.

"That would be advised" Yugito said.

"What do you know about Juubi or Samehada" Anko asked.

"Well Juubi is the ultimate power, he was so powerful that the Rikudou sennin had to seal it inside himself, and eventually divide its power into 9 weaker demons, Samehada was lost through time until Kisame found it, why" Yugito asked.

"Was there a certain power that Samehada have" Anko asked.

"Well it had so much power that it made Kisame have the chakra as a jinchuuriki, the sword itself is even more powerful than Kyuubi and only the Rikudou sennin can control its power" Yugito said.

"I see" Anko said.

"Why are you so interested in it" Yugito asked.

"Well Naruto has the Samehada, it protected him from Itachi after he killed Kisame, then it transformed into a smaller katana and 20 kunai's they all have seals on them and has Naruto's name on them" Anko said.

"Really, can you show me them" Yugito asked.

Anko pulled out the weapons from a scroll, "here they are, I keep them with me at all times so no one can steal them from Naruto" she said.

Yugito looked at them, "Nibi said although its not unusual for the Samehada to transform to fit its user as it have done it many times in history after the Rikudou sennin split the power of the Juubi it is unusual for Samehada to imprint a users name in it, she guess that somehow that Samehada has foreseen an event in the future with either the Juubi himself or someone with almost as much power and made it known that it sides with Naruto" Yugito said.

"So what do Nibi suggest we do" Anko asked.

"We prepare for whatever is to happen, Nibi wants me to go around and teach all the jinchuuriki how to control their demons power, also something else she said once Naruto synch his chakra with Samehada he will then be able to fully control Kyuubi chakra" Yugito said.

"How do he do that" Anko asked.

"By training with it, I would think by the time he learns to use the katana his chakra should be synched" Yugito said.

"Thanks, when will you start to train him on using Kyuubi's chakra" Anko asked.

"Well until he unlocks it I can't, but he should work on synching while Kyuubi chakra is not interfering with his" Yugito said.

_One year to the day that Anko took Naruto in_

Naruto walked down stairs on the morning of his birthday and saw Anko standing in her normal lightly dressed morning state while cooking, "morning Anko" he said.

"Hey Naruto, want some pancakes" she asked.

"Yes please, I'm going to shower" Naruto said.

*-*-*

Naruto and Anko was sitting at the table, both showered and dressed for the day, "what do you want to do for your birthday" Anko asked.

"Well I always wanted to go to the festival but never was able to" Naruto said.

"You sure, its not that fun just a bunch of drunks causing unnecessary trouble" Anko said.

"Just for a few minutes" Naruto asked.

"Fine" Anko said. She slid a gift across the table, "happy birthday" she said.

"Thanks" Naruto said. He opened the gift and took out the and was holding 2 heavy weights.

"Your going to use them while your in the academy to increase your speed faster than what we have been doing, the wrist bands are to help you convert speed into power" Anko said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

*-*-*

Naruto watched covered in sake as Anko knocked those who tried to kill him unconscious. Anko only left him long enough to go to the restroom when a group of drunk chuunin's saw the opportunity to try and get rid of the 'Kyuubi brat'. When Anko came back, she wasn't happy and didn't even ask questions as she started to beat them into submission, taking her time before they slowly fell unconscious. A group of ANBU's and the Hokage appeared, 2 ANBU's had to restrain Anko from doing more damage, "what happened" the Hokage asked.

"They thought it was a good idea to try and harm Naruto, so I showed them the error of their ways" Anko said as if she didn't care what happened to her.

"Anko you know your not supposed to harm Konoha shinobi's" the Hokage said.

"What I'm supposed to let them do whatever they want, I don't care what the counsel or you say as long as I'm alive I will not have any mercy for those who hurt my family" Anko said.

"I understand that but you already is on probation for killing Mizuki" the third said.

"He shouldn't have tried to kill Naruto" Anko countered.

"But you knew the consequences if you harmed someone else" the Hokage said.

"Fine, throw me in prison, lock away the only person who tries to keep Naruto safe" Anko said.

"Take her to the prison cell" the third said.

"No don't" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry but she knew the consequences of fighting again" the third said.

"But you can't" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry but I must maintain order with my ninjas, all of them" the third said.

"I hate you" Naruto yelled and turned and ran away.

Anko smirked, "good job, your only the 4th person he hates, oh and good luck finding him" she said then the ANBU vanished with her.

*-*-*

The Hokage was sitting in his office listen to the reports from the last week, during that time no one saw Naruto, or at least if they did they wasn't telling him where he was. Multiple times he sent Kurenai, Yuugao, Hinata, and Tenten to find him. Each time they would walk aimlessly around the village then into the forest then back in the village and into the forest on the other side of the village, it all confused him. Also the entire time Anko had a smirk on her face whenever he went to ask her where Naruto would be hiding at. All he would get was I can't locate him while in prison since I can't use jutsu's and leave it at that. Sometimes being Hokage wasn't worth the headache.

*-*-*

Hinata and Tenten walked in Ichiraku Ramen and sat down, "so how long will you keep this up" Ayame asked.

"Kurenai said until Anko gets out of prison" Hinata said, getting out of her stutter since she was now good friends with Ayame and Tenten.

"Well here is his food for the day" Ayame said handing them a bunch of ramen, vegetables, and fruits.

"Thank you, we will tell Naruto to come visit you sometime at your house" Tenten said.

"OK bye" Ayame said.

Tenten sealed the food in a scroll and left with Hinata. They walked into the around and talked so not to bring attention to themselves. They then saw Kurenai and Yuugao waiting for them near the forest and went to them. They all entered the forest, _kage bushin no jutsu_, Kurenai and Yuugao said. Kurenai created a bushin of herself and Hinata while Yuugao created one of herself and Tenten, " you have the food" Kurenai asked.

"Yes" Tenten said.

"Well lets go, we have training to do" Yuugao said.

They walked through the forest and came to a small hut that was a ways away from the village, "Naruto open up" Kurenai said knocking on the door.

Naruto opened the door, "hi everyone, is Anko out yet" he asked.

"Like we said every other day when she is out she will come get you" Kurenai said.

Tenten handed him the scroll with his food, "thanks" Naruto said.

"Well lets get to training" Yuugao said after Naruto was finished with a portion of his food, "Anko gave you those weights right" she asked Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Good, put them on, Hinata and Tenten know a genjutsu that they will use while we train to work on their speed, since you can't do genjutsu you got the weights" Yuugao said.

"OK" Naruto said putting on the weights.

"Naruto don't take the weights off unless your taking a shower or sleeping, also for an hour a day take the weights off and go through basic taijutsu practice to get use to your new speed" Kurenai said.

*-*-*

It has been 2 months since Anko was put in prison and Naruto ran away. He sighed and walked up to her cell, "Anko" he called.

"What" she replied sleepily.

"I need your help" he said.

"Why should I help you" Anko asked.

"Where is Naruto" the third asked.

"So you still haven't found him, not surprising though he was trained by me and you know from personal experience that I'm impossible to find if I don't want to be found" Anko said with an air of confidence.

"Just tell me where he is" the third asked.

"OK" Anko said.

"You will" the third asked.

"No, but I'll tell you he isn't in this village" Anko said.

"What does that mean" the third asked.

"How it sounds, Naruto is nowhere in this village, but you already knew that" Anko said with a smirk.

"Fine until he is found you will stay in here" the Hokage said.

Anko shrugged, "you will be back here within a month begging me to find him" she said with confidence. The Hokage just turned and walked away.

*-*-*

3 weeks later Anko was standing outside the ANBU prison and stretched out with a big smirk on her face, "like I said you would be begging me for my help within a month" she said.

"Just go find him" the Hokage said.

"Patients" Anko said.

"Hey Anko" Kurenai called running up to her.

"Kurenai how is things going" Anko asked.

"Pretty good, your free now" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, he didn't believe me when I told him that he wouldn't be able to find Naruto" Anko said.

"I believe it" Kurenai said.

"I'm hungry lets get some dango" Anko said.

"OK" Kurenai said.

"What about Naruto we need to find him" the third said.

"Can't do it on an empty stomach" Anko said.

They walked to Ichiraku and sat down, "Ayame I need some dango" Anko said.

"Coming up Anko" Ayame said.

"Something can happen to Naruto while your here eating dango" the Hokage said.

"Fine" Anko said. She bit her thumb, _summoning no jutsu_, "find Naruto" she said. The snakes disappeared, "happy" she asked.

*-*-*

Anko walked up to the forest and as soon as she reached it Naruto ran out, "Anko" he said hugging her.

"I missed you to Naruto" Anko said.

"Where was he, you said he wasn't in the village" the third said.

"He wasn't, he was in Kushina old hut" Anko said.

"What your not supposed to talk about her and she don't have an old hut in this village" the third said.

"I didn't tell him about her, we found it one day while walking around, and its not in this village, now Naruto did you continue to train" Anko said.

"Yes Anko" Naruto said.

"Good" Anko said.

*-*

_AN: Here is a new challenge I got, I liked this one because I haven't done a story where Naruto was raised by Anko herself. What do you think, please review. And I know this chapter went kind of fast sorry I just needed to get this stuff out the way so everyone knows whats going on. This will be a harem, as the challenge says, and Tenten will still be a year ahead of Naruto and Hinata at the academy. Should I keep the teams the same or change them. Who should be in the harem besides Hinata and Tenten, I'm thinking about Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao but I'm not sure. All suggestions on the story is welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: The Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninjas from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

Chapter 2

Anko walked up to the academy with an 8 year old Naruto, "well kiddo this is your first day don't cause to much trouble" she said.

"Would I cause trouble" Naruto asked with an innocent look.

"Yea try that with someone who didn't raise and train you" Anko said.

"Well bye Anko" Naruto said.

"I'll see you later" Anko said and shunshined away.

"I have to learn to do that" Naruto said.

He walked into the academy and went to his class. Sitting near the back he watched as others walked in the room assessing everyone as they came in. Once everyone was sitting in their seat, 2 girls came running into the class really loud, "I win, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun" the pink haired girl.

"What I won" the blonde said. Naruto just looked at the blonde. The blonde felt him looking at her, "what do you want" she asked looking up at him.

"Your a Yamanaka right" he asked.

"Yea what of it" she asked.

"Ino Yamanaka the heir to the Yamanaka clan" Naruto asked.

"What of it, got a problem with me" she asked.

"No its not like that, I'm just curious" Naruto said.

"Curious about what" Ino asked.

"Well I might be wrong but I thought that the Yamanaka clan was always level headed and always kept their cool, but your going out of your way to have a pointless competition to sit next to a jerk who is clearly not worth your time" Naruto said.

"I guess you know someone else I should try and entertain" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Well, I know of someone who might interest you" Naruto said.

"Who might that be" Ino asked.

"Well he is a blond like yourself, and would be a good match for a Yamanaka like yourself" Naruto said.

"Are you selling yourself to me" Ino asked.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, but I'm worth much more your time than that Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Oh and why is that" Ino asked.

"Come sit up here and I'll tell you" Naruto said.

"Ino-pig your not going to listen to him, he is talking about Sasuke-kun" the pink haired girl said.

"Sorry forehead but I have to keep my options open, besides I hate acting loud and stuff all the time, it gives me a headache" Ino said.

"What do you mean" her friend asked.

"Sakura why do you think my father never yell, its because our clan jutsu's are to demanding on our mind, any excess yelling will cause pain on our mind and give us major headaches, if done constantly we can die from it, my uncle died like that" Ino explained.

"That's why you never yell" Sakura asked.

"Exactly, I'll see you at lunch" Ino said and went to sit by Naruto, "so your the kid taken in by Anko right" she asked.

"The one and only" Naruto said.

"So your going to start courting yourself to me now or wait until after we become genin's" Ino asked.

"Whoa straight to the point, but I prefer to get to know you first, so when we are genin's" Naruto said.

"Good choice, I would hate to shoot you down without giving you a chance" Ino said.

Hinata ran into the class just before Iruka, "sorry I'm not late am I" she asked.

"No now find a seat" Iruka said.

Hinata walked up to Naruto, "hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she introduced herself to Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka" she replied.

"Why are you sitting up here and not by the Uchiha, didn't you and that pink haired girl run here to get that seat" Hinata asked.

"Well before I could he gave me another option, apparently its not to early for him to start his courting" Ino said.

"Yes it isn't, he is trying to court Ayame, me, you, Tenten who is in a year above us, and Hana the Inuzuka heir" Hinata said.

"What is he part of a clan or something that died out" Ino asked.

"In away he is" Hinata said.

"Hello, I'm still here" Naruto said.

"Uzumaki no talking in class" Iruka yelled.

"What I already know this crap, don't get your kunai's in a twist" Naruto said.

"What would you know" Iruka asked.

"I know it isn't a smart thing to try and single me out, the old man tried that once and still have problems from Anko and her hebi's" Naruto said.

"And that scares me because" Iruka asked.

"Your a chuunin and Anko is a jounin" Naruto said.

"I can be a jounin if I want" Iruka said.

"Yet your stuck at an academy, I bet your not even as skilled as most chuunin's would be" Naruto challenged.

"Really name one thing you think I can't do" Iruka challenged.

Naruto thought then bit his thumb, _summoning no jutsu_ he summoned a small hebi, what do you want this time Naruto the hebi asked.

"Just to prove I can do something that Iruka can't" Naruto said.

Iruka you should get on Naruto's bad side, Anko don't take to kindly to people on that side of Naruto, ask Kakashi if you want proof the hebi said.

The door opened, "Naruto you forgot your lunch......whats going on why did you summon a hebi after I told you not to" Anko asked looking around.

"Iruka don't think I know anything, oh and he says he is not afraid of you" Naruto said.

Anko turned to Iruka, "is that so" she asked.

"Is what so" Iruka asked.

"Trying to sabotage Naruto's learning" Anko asked.

"Actually Anko, he haven't even started teaching, the first thing he did was tell me to stop talking when the ones who was talking was Ino and Hinata" Naruto pointed out.

"Look Iruka I don't like you as it is don't do anything stupid that will get you on my hit list" Anko said.

Iruka gulped, "right" he said.

"Good, Naruto here is your lunch, and I told you no dating until after the academy, not go find another girl to date" Anko said.

"I'm not I'm getting to know her" Naruto said.

"Whatever I have to go" Anko said and shunshined away again.

"I really need to learn that" Naruto said.

"You and me both" Hinata said.

"OK who exactly are you Naruto Uzumaki and why do everyone hate you" Ino asked.

"Can you please stop talking, we are about to start the lesson for today" Iruka said.

*-*-*

Anko was walking Hinata and Ino home. The two was a few steps in front of her with Naruto, "so Naruto are you going to answer my question" Ino asked.

"Well I can't" Naruto said.

"Why not" Ino asked.

_Fuuton: twin dragon_ they heard and looked where the jutsu came from and saw 2 large dragons break down the gate and a kunoichi standing there with 2 katana's. She has long red hair and bluish purple eyes. She was wearing clothes similar to Anko except they was red, and from what they could tell she was pissed, extremely pissed.

An ANBU stood up from the rubble, "I wont be caught off guard like that again" he said pulling out 2 kunai's.

The kunoichi just looked at him, "why are you defending that bastard" she asked,

"I will always fight to defend the Hokage" the ANBU said.

"Well then get ready to die, he will join you in hell soon" the kunoichi said.

"Restrain her" they heard. A group of ANBU's came out and grabbed the kunoichi's arms, legs, and took her katana's, "why are you here" the Hokage asked.

The kunoichi looked at him with hate, "why are you ninjas coming after me" she retorted.

"You know why" the Hokage said.

"Because I didn't die that day" she asked sarcastically.

"How did you survive anyway" the Hokage asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, why did you lie about my son" she asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" the Hokage said calmly.

The kunoichi popped out of the ANBU's hands in a puff of smoke and was standing on top of a roof, "why do you insist on trying to lie, you know damn well what I'm talking about" she yelled.

"I assure you I don't" the Hokage said.

The kunoichi vanished and attacked the Hokage, but was stopped by his staff, "if you don't know what I'm talking about then why is Naruto Uzumaki, my son, standing there looking at me without knowing who I am, why the hell did you tell me he was dead" she yelled.

"You was unstable at the time" the Hokage said.

"Unstable, I was only unstable because that bastard Minato fucking Namikaze made me that way" Kushina yelled.

"He did nothing" the Hokage said.

"So knocking me unconscious and stealing my son while I just got out of labor is doing nothing" she yelled.

"Kushina, slow down" another kunoichi's said running into the village, "when did you get so fast" the black haired kunoichi asked.

The red head, who they now know was Kushina, looked at them then back at the Hokage, "well I'm waiting" she said.

"It was for the best, you showed signs of instability" he said.

"If I was unstable it was because I woke up after my so called 'husband' knocked me unconscious to find my baby missing and ANBU's waiting to kill me" she said.

"Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "yes I'm your mother, this ass is the reason your motherless" she said.

"I'm seeing a ghost" he said then fainted.

Everyone sweat-dropped, "that was....unexpected" Anko said.

"At least he don't have to see me kill this asshole" Kushina said.

"Hold on, what happened on the day Naruto was born" Anko asked while Hinata, Tenten, Ayame, and Ino tried to wake Naruto. Tenten and Ayame came to see what was going on along with other people.

"Is Naruto woke he needs to hear this more than anyone else" Kushina asked.

"Yes he is coming to" Hinata said.

Naruto opened his eyes, "Hinata-chan, I just seen a ghost of my mom about to kill the old man" he said.

Hinata giggled while Ayame, Tenten, and Ino rolled their eyes, "that wasn't a ghost, your mom is really going to kill the Hokage" Ayame said.

"Naruto pay attention your about to learn about your bastard of a father, his prized student, and this bastard, part of the story was told to me by Tsunade-sensei herself" Kushina said.

"OK" Naruto said still not believing his mother was alive.

_Flashback_

_Kushina had just finished giving birth to her baby son, "let me hold him" she said. The doctor gave Kushina the baby, "welcme to the world Naruto Uzumaki" she said to the baby. She turned to the doctor, "can you tell Minato that he can come in" she asked._

"_Of course" the doctor walked out and Minato walked in._

"_Can everyone leave us" he asked. Once everyone was gone he walked up to Kushina and leaned down to her ear, "why did you have this baby, you know we are to young to be parents, but that's fine. I will remove you both from this world and start over with Tsunade-chan like I should have before she left this village, you was just my backup plan" he whispered. Her eyes widen, not with fear but with regret and hurt, then her world went black as he hit her in the back of the neck._

_A few hours later Kushina opened her eyes, "my baby, no he didn't, he wouldn't" she said as she remembered what Minato said. She struggled with what little strength she had to get out of the hospital bed and put her clothes on. She looked at her arm, "he tried to remove my weapon seal" she said to herself then smiled, "bastard its an Uzumaki seal and can only be removed by an Uzumaki" then slowly walked out the room. She walked out of the hospital, "where would someone take a baby on the day Kyuubi attacks" she asked herself._

"_Kushina, you shouldn't be out here you just gave birth, and where is your baby" she heard._

_Kushina looked atop the building in front of her, "Tsunade-sensei not now I have to save my baby" she said._

"_What are you talking about" Tsunade asked._

"_No time to explain, help me get to the Hokage's tower" Kushina asked._

"_Fine" Tsunade said and helped her to the tower._

"_Are you sure, this plan could backfire" they heard._

"_Look, Jiraiya was supposed to be here for the birth and I would have asked him, but he isn't so I have to ask you to do this" they heard Minato's voice._

"_But killing Kushina and the baby is a little extreme" they first voice said._

"_Look Sarutobi, I never wanted kids with Kushina, I am and always will be in love with Tsunade-chan" Minato said._

"_OK, I'll do it, but there is no guarantee that you will survive this sealing" Sarutobi said._

"_I created the damn thing of course I'm going to survive, just make sure Kushna and Naruto is dead" Minato said._

"_OK, I will, but how will you get Tsunade to marry you" Sarutobi asked._

"_I'll play the victum of Kyuubi card and guilt her so much about Kushina and Naruto being dead that she will want to comfort me, then when the time is right I will ask her to be my girlfriend then eventually marry me and have my real children with her" Minato explained._

"_Just make sure this don't fall back on me" Sarutobi said._

"_Whose going to say something, the only one who knows of this plan is me and you" Minato asked._

"_Didn't you say you told Kushina that you was in love with Tsunade and was removing her so you can pursue Tsunade" Sarutobi asked._

"_Yea, but she will be dead soon" Minato said._

"_Tsunade can you get me back to the hospital, I can't feel my legs" Kushina said._

"_Of course you can't your body isn't healed enough to be walking, and don't worry I will try and save Naruto" Tsunade said._

"_Thank you" Kushina said._

_Tsunade laid Kushina in her now empty hospital room and jumped out the window. She ran across the village and saw Gamabunta jumping towards Kyuubi and went that way. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to the toad and got there just as Minato sealed Kyuubi in Naruto, "now Sarutobi, after you get rid of Kushina and Naruto you will get half of the Namikaze's jutsu's" Minato said._

_**Minato Namikaze** they heard._

_Minato looked at the large black figure, "who the hell are you" he asked._

_**I'm the death god, and I'm here for your soul** he said._

"_What why" Minato asked._

_**Its a price for summoning me** the death god said._

"_What no, can't I offer you another soul, there is this kunoichi named Kushina Uzumaki she is dieing can't you take her soul" Minato pleaded._

_**You summoned me you must pay the price** the death god said._

"_Noooooooo" Minato yelled as the death god took his soul._

_Sarutobi looked at the Minato's now dead body then back at Naruto, "a promise is a promise" he said and stabbed a kunai into Naruto's heart._

_Tsunade watched unable to move after seeing the death god, "I have to get Kushina out of here" she said after the cries of Naruto brought her back to what she was supposed to do. She arrived in Kushina's room, "Kushina we have to go, and now" Tsunade said._

"_What happened, where is Naruto" Kushina asked._

"_I'm sorry Kushina, I failed you I didn't think that traitor would summon the death god to seal Kyuubi in Naruto" Tsunade said._

"_Seal Kyuubi in Naruto" Kushina asked._

"_Yes, he sealed Kyuubi in Naruto in order to kill them both at the same time, when the death god came to take Minato's soul for summoning him I froze with fear, only the cries of Naruto after Sarutobi stabbed him in the heart brought me back from my fear, but he is on his way here now, we have to go" Tsunade said._

"_Thank you for trying, and at least that bastard got what he deserved" Kushina said._

"_Can you create a kage bushin of yourself" Tsunade said._

"_Yea" Kushina made a kage bushin then grabbed on Tsunade's back._

_The Hokage walked into the room, "Kushina I'm sorry to inform you that both Naruto and Minato are dead" he said and sat the body of Naruto next to her then walked out, "kill her" he said to the inu ANBU._

_Tsunade walked out the gate without any trouble thanks to Kyuubi when Kushina clutched her harder, "whats wrong Kushina" Tsunade asked._

"_He is dead, Naruto, I saw the body just before I was 'killed'" Kushina said._

"_Sarutobi killed you" Tsunade asked._

"_No he had an ANBU do it" Kushina said._

_Flashback ends_

Kushina finished her story, "now I'm curious though, how did you switch Naruto's body after he had Kyuubi sealed in him without Tsunade-sensei seeing you" she asked the Hokage.

"I did it while Minato was busy with the death god" the Hokage said.

"So how should I kill you slow or fast" Kushina asked.

The Hokage jumped back and threw his Hokage's robes off, "sorry I'm not ready to die" he said.

_Fuuton: internal dragon of death_ Kushina called out.

_Doton: earth wall_ the Hokage called and blocked the jutsu.

_Raiton: lighting shower_ Kushina called.

The Hokage dodged the lighting and used his staff to block one of Kushina's katana's. Kushina brought the second katana around and grazed the jumping back Hokage across the chest, _Doton: earth spears_ the Hokage called out, _Doton: flying spears_ he added.

_Katon: dragon of fire _Kushina said and burned right through the earth spears. The jutsu continued until it hit the Hokage. He tried to get up but Kushina stopped him by putting a katana on his neck, "give up your to old to try and match me" she said.

"Whats stopping you from finishing me off" the Hokage asked.

"I want you to beg for mercy" Kushina said.

"There is no honor in that" the Hokage said.

Kushina snorted, "honor, you attempted to kill me, faked my sons death, and let that bastard get away with that plan of his and you talk about honor"she said.

"Shina" another kunoichi called from the destroyed gate this one blond.

"Tsunade-sensei your supposed to be looking after Yakumo, why are you here" Kushina asked in surprise.

"I go look for Shizune and what do I find, she is missing, not only that but so was you, then I hear from Yakumo that you went to find out if Naruto was really alive, and what do I find when I get here, you about to kill the old man" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sensei..." Kushina was cut off.

"Maybe I wanted to kill him" Tsunade added cutting off Kushina.

"Tsunade-sama you should talk like that" the black haired kunoichi said.

"Why not Shizune he deserves to die" Tsunade said.

"Can I kill him now" Kushina asked.

"My head hurts" Naruto said all of a sudden.

"Mine do to" Hinata said.

"I thought learning about chakra was a lot to take in" Ayame said.

"Hey is that Naruto" Shizune asked.

"Yes" Anko answered.

"You know I have to get back to Yakumo, so can we wrap this up, do Naruto want to come with you or not" Tsunade asked Kushina.

"Um, I haven't asked yet" Kushina said a little embarrassed.

"Well what the hell is keeping you" Tsunade trying to stop her headache.

"Right" Kushina walked away from the Hokage who was still on the ground and up to Naruto. She got down on one knee, "would you like to leave the village and come with me" she asked.

Naruto thought, "um" he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Naruto its up to you" Anko told him.

"Will you come Anko" he asked.

"If you want me to" Anko said.

"OK, if Anko can come I'll leave with you" Naruto said.

"Hey what about us" Ayame asked Naruto.

"Um, you all have families" Naruto said.

"Anyone who wants to come with us can, you have 10 minutes to tell your parents" Kushina said.

"Can I bring my sister, she is 3" Hinata asked.

"Sure" Kushina said.

"We better tell Hana about this" Tenten said.

"Ino are you coming" Naruto asked.

"I don't know we just met, and we don't know anything about each other" she replied.

"At least come long enough to learn medics" Tsunade suggested.

"I'll have to ask my dad" Ino said.

"No need I'm heard everything hime and you can go with Tsunade-hime, no one can train a medic better than she can, but you have to be back in the village for your 12th birthday and to become a kunoichi" Inoichi said.

"Don't worry Inoichi they all will be back" Tsunade said.

10 minutes later Hiashi walked up with Hinata and Hanabi, "your supposed to be dead" he said to Kushina.

"Yea well your wife was my best friend, so you know how I defy all logic involving me" Kushina replied with a smile.

Hiashi smiled back, "take care of my daughters, they are all I have left to live for" he said.

"Of course I will, I would expect you to do the same" Kushina said.

"Yea well you don't have the entire civilian council plus the the elders and Hokage going against everyone trying to help Naruto" Hiashi said.

"Anything specific you need them to learn" Kushina asked.

"Yea, everything is in these scrolls, I don't expect Hanabi to learn much since she is only 3, but I expect Hinata to learn everything in there with her name on it" Hiashi said.

"I'll make sure she does" Kushina said.

Tsume came up to her, "you know, I'm starting to think the Uzumaki's have a bloodline that prevents them from dying or something" she said with a smile.

Kushina smiled and hugged her, "Tsume I missed you so much" she said.

"Yea, now if only Lily was here" Tsume said hugging her back.

"Yea then the entire team would be able to have fun like old times" Kushina said.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "we don't have time for you to catch up on old times Shina, we need to get going, Yakumo can't be alone for to long she might have another episode" she said.

"Oh right, is Hana coming, she will be back in a few years with the rest of the girls" Kushina asked.

"Yes she can go" Tsume said.

"Thanks mom your the best" Hana said taking the scroll that Tsume was handing to her.

"I know I am, but I have a gift for you" Tsume said.

"Whats that" Hana asked.

Tsume picked up a box that was on Kuro's back, "these are yours" she said handing it to Hana.

Hana opened the box, "mom" she asked.

"They was just born a few days ago, I was looking for the perfect person to train them, and who better than our very own vet in training" Tsume said with a smile.

"Thanks mom" Hana said hugging her.

Tsume hugged her back, "train hard" she said.

"I will" Hana then went to Kiba, "you better not cause trouble for mom or I'm going to hurt you when I get back" she said.

"Yea like you can beat me" Kiba said.

"See you in a few years" Hana said.

"Yea, see you" Kiba replied.

"Well troops lets go" Kushina said.

"Wait, where are Kurenai and Yuugao" Naruto asked.

"They both have missions today" Anko said.

*-*-*

The group followed Tsunade to a small town. Tsunade turned to them, "OK since we just arrived here your free to do what you want today, tomorrow we will start training, Shizune come with me" she said. The two medics walked off.

"Kushina what do you know about the 'Flying Thunder God' jutsu" Anko asked.

"I know that no matter how much I practice it, I can't do it to save my life" Kushina said.

"So you have scrolls on it" Anko asked.

"Yea, I still have them, I was going to get rid of them since I couldn't do the damn jutsu" Kushina said.

"Good, I think Naruto might be able to do it" Anko said.

"What makes you think that" Kushina asked.

"I only saw the seal once, but it looks like the seals on these kunai's and katana" Anko said pulling out the scroll and showing the weapons to Kushina.

Kushina looked at the weapons, "your right, they are exactly the same seals" she said.

"Do you think it was some type of bloodline or something" Anko asked.

"Possible, otherwise there would be no reason I couldn't learn it" Kushina said studying a kunai.

"So what do you think" Anko asked again.

"Well, the only logical solution is that, Minato had a bloodline that let him use his chakra to create the jutsu and needed the seals to connect his chakra to for it to work properly, I'm not completely sure, but it could be a chakra based bloodline, how is Naruto's chakra control" Kushina responded.

"Even with the previous 3 years of chakra training I put him through his control is still shot, its only that he has an abnormally large chakra supply that he can do any jutsu's I taught him" Anko said.

Kushina nodded, "that would make sense" she said.

"How" Anko asked.

"Because Minato had the worst control of all the ninjas in Konoha, he also had the largest chakra supply which covered up for his lack of control, I'm guessing that Naruto will be the same way, and to add Kyuubi to the mix and his control will never be above high chuunin to low jounin at best" Kushina said.

"So he will have 3 kage level chakra with low jounin control" Anko asked.

"Yup, but I think there is away to reduce the amount of chakra he has with a chakra seal, this way he can have better control and not waste chakra" Kushina said.

Anko nodded, "good idea" she said.

"But first he needs to know what all he can do with his chakra, if in fact it is a bloodline and not just a coincidence that him and Minato both have terrible control" Kushina said.

"How do we find this out" Anko asked.

"The easiest way is to get into Minato's house" Kushina said.

"Where is his house" Anko asked.

"Actually its in this village, the Namikaze family didn't live in Konoha, and its one reason why me and Tsunade-sensei came here when we left Konoha, to try and get into the house, but we need someone related to Minato to remove the seals" Kushina said.

"Well that's convenient" Anko said.

"Well, before we get started on any of that stuff, is anyone hungry" Kushina asked.

*-*-*

A week later Kushina, Naruto, and Anko was standing in front of the Namikaze house, "OK Naruto according to what the scroll said, all you have to do is add your chakra to the gate and it should unlock" Kushina said.

"OK" Naruto walked up to the gate. He did as told and the gate slowly opened, "I guess we can walk in" he said.

Naruto took a step in the house followed by Kushina and Anko. As soon as they was in the yard the gate swung shut, "I'm starting to regret coming in here" Kushina said.

"I know, it seems a little....to clean for it not to have a person in here the last 8 years" Anko said.

They walked up to the main door and Naruto slowly turned the knob after putting his chakra into it. The 3 was surprised at the sight of a large picture of Tsunade looking back at them. They walked into the living room and found more pictures of Tsunade, some was of her sleeping, some she was smiling, and some she was in the shower, "OK.....he was really obsessed with Tsunade-sensei" Kushina said.

"A little to much" Anko said.

"Why is there only pictures of one person" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Kushina answered.

Anko felt a breeze behind her, "what was that" she asked turning around.

"What, all I see is pictures" Kushina said.

"No, I felt the wind pick up for a split second then it died back down" Anko said.

"I didn't feel it, but I'll keep an eye out for anything" Kushina said.

"Anko Shina you might want to come look at this" Naruto called out.

"Naruto where did you go" Kushina called.

"Over here" Naruto called out.

The two kunoichi's followed his voice and found themselves looking in shock at seeing Tsunade who was cleaning things. They blinked trying to figure out what was going on she turned, "why are you here, your not supposed to be in here" she said.

"Um" Kushina and Anko said.

"Trespassers, leave now or we will have to kill you" the Tsunade clone said.

"Wait they are with me, I let them in" Naruto spoke up in a hurry.

"Who are you" Tsunade asked.

"I'm Naruto" he said.

"Lord Naruto, we are sorry, we didn't no they was your guess" Tsunade said.

"Huh, Lord Naruto" he asked confused.

"Yes, you activated the seal, this is your home now, you are our master, there are 4 in total I'm the maid, then there is a gardner, a cook, and a librarian what is your wish" the maid asked.

"OK, this is a little weird" Naruto said.

"I agree" Kushina and Anko said.

"Lord Naruto your wish" the maid asked again.

"Um...do I have a bloodline" Naruto asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes Lord Naruto, its called accelerated chakra" the maid said.

"How do I train it" Naruto asked.

"There are scrolls in the library on it" the maid said.

"Why do you all look like Tsunade-sensei" Kushina asked.

"Don't speak without Lord Naruto's permission" the maid said glaring at Kushina.

"Hey she is my mother don't yell at her" Naruto snapped.

"Sorry Lord Naruto, please don't kill me" the maid said.

"Just answer the question" Naruto said.

"Well we are a part of the 10 generations of Namikaze's, each clan head enters his chakra into the main seal and everything in the house transform to how he wants it, Lord Minato wanted everything to reflect his love for Lady Tsunade" it said.

"So can you transform to your original form" Naruto asked.

"Just insert your chakra into the main seal and everything will be how you want it" the maid said.

"What do you think" Naruto asked.

"Well it will be good to have everything reflect how you want it, this is your house" Kushina said.

"As long as it get rid of all these Tsunade's, one is enough for me" Anko said.

"Lead us to the main seal" Naruto said.

The maid led them to the center of the house, "just put your chakra in the seal and it will turn out how you wish it to" the maid said.

Naruto thought for a moment then put his hand on the seal. The house started to glow then ended, Kushina and Anko was surprised by the changes. Nothing in the house reflected the previous Namikaze's that use to live there, everything was a reflection of how Naruto wanted to grow up, but the biggest surprise was the picture of Kushina with a baby Naruto in her arms. Kushina looked at the picture, "Naruto how did you come up with that picture" she asked.

"It just came to me, like it was locked in my memory until now or something" Naruto said.

"That's exactly how I looked when I gave birth to you and held you for the first and last time" Kushina said still looking at the picture.

The maid walked up, "Lord Naruto is there anything else you need" she asked.

"Not right now, your free to do whatever you want" Naruto told the maid. Once the maid was gone he looked at Anko and Kushina, "are they clones or something" he asked.

"In a sense, they have seals on them tied to the house so as long as this house still stands they will be here unless their seals are removed" Kushina said.

"So lets go find the scroll we was looking for" Anko said.

They walked to the library, "Lord Naruto welcome, is there something I can help you find" the librarian asked.

"Well I'm looking for scrolls on my bloodline" Naruto said.

"Yes, I have them right here, when I felt you unlock the gate I went to get them ready for you" the librarian said.

Naruto took the scrolls, "thank you" he said.

"Do you two need any help" she asked Kushina and Anko.

"What do you have on the 'Flying Thunder God' jutsu" Kushina asked.

"Nothing much, the only thing that is here tells how only a member of the Namikaze family can learn it" the librarian said.

"Thought so" Kushina said.

"Chakra control scrolls" Anko asked.

"I'll get them right away" the librarian said.

"Shina Anko look, it says that no Namikaze has ever found away to have complete chakra control" Naruto read out.

"Really, that's not very helpful" Anko said.

"It also says that the best control ever obtained by a Namikaze was by Ro Namikaze, he was the only Namikaze to seal off half of his chakra, but even that didn't give him perfect control" he continued to read.

"How much did he have after he sealed off have" Kushina asked.

"Still enough to create the 'Flying Thunder God' jutsu and use it countless times in wars before the first shinobi war" Naruto read.

Looks like that's our best choice right now" Kushina said.

"I agree, but the seal should still allow him to access the chakra whenever he needs it" Anko said.

"Yes, excuse me can you get me any scrolls you have on Ro Namikaze and the seal he used to seal off his chakra" Kushina asked the librarian.

"Of course Lady Kushina" the librarian said.

"Lady Kushina" Kushina asked.

"Oh I put it in that your to be spoken to as they would me since your my mother" Naruto said.

"Oh" Kushina said.

"I also let them know who everyone else was so they would know who is allowed in and who is not" Naruto said.

"Good thinking" Anko said.

"Here is the scrolls you asked for Lady Kushina" the libraian said.

"Thank you" Kushina said taking the scrolls. She looked at them, "Naruto your going to need to learn about seals if this is going to work" she said.

*-*-*

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Hana, Ayame, and Yakumo was standing in front of Kurenai and Tsunade, "OK, since everything we have done to help Yakumo control her powers have failed Kurenai thought that her training with you all would be good for her" Tsunade said.

"This training will be based on genjutsu since so far its the only training you all have yet to undergo, the first thing you all will learn is the signs to look for when your in a genjutsu" Kurenai said.

"What signs are those" Naruto asked.

"First, the easiest is any change in your surroundings, we will work on this one first" Kurenai said.

Kurenai put them all under a genjutsu without any warning. She wasn't surprised when Yakumo broke it as soon as she was put under the genjutsu. Hinata, Hana, Tenten, then Ayame all broke the genjutsu. Kurenai watched as Naruto just stood there. After 2 minutes she ended the genjutsu, "are you going to do the genjutsu yet" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I just ended the genjutsu, everyone but you was able to break it" Kurenai told him.

"Oh" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Don't be to embarrassed, I wasn't expecting you to break it" Kurenai said.

"Why not" Naruto asked.

"Because, Shina is terrible at genjutsu's, we was just testing if you had her talent for them" Tsunade said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"But when our training is over you will be able to notice when your in a genjutsu and how to break them" Kurenai said.

"Alright, I'm ready to go all out on training" Naruto said.

"If I may" Yakumo asked quietly.

"Of course" Kurenai said.

"In my clan when someone wasn't able to do genjutsu they would have a seal put on them that prevented any genjutsu that was C ranked or lower from affecting that person, I could tell you how to do it so you can do the same with him" Yakumo said.

"How is it possible for someone not to know how to do genjutsu if they are part of your clan" Ayame asked.

"Just because your part of a clan doesn't mean you get all the abilities of that clan, in the Hyuuga clan all the servants are people who haven't activated the Byakugan, in fact the branch family was created for those who didn't have the Byakugan, but that didn't stop their children from unlocking it, that was also the reason the cursed seal was started, in the Uchiha clan those who haven't unlocked the Sharingan are not even considered part of the Uchiha clan, and only can live in the main part of the Uchiha district if their kids unlock it" Hinata said.

"Exactly" Kurenai said.

"That seal is just away to control people" Tsunade said of the cursed seal.

"I agree, I think it shouldn't be used anymore" Hinata said.

"Anyway we are getting off track, we will decide if Naruto needs that seal to prevent C ranked and lower genjutsu's from taking an affect on him in a few years" Kurenai said.

*-*-*

Anko and Yuugao standing with Tenten and Ayame, "OK everyone has something to train in except you two, so we decided to take you under our wing" Anko said.

Yuugao rolled her eyes, "Ayame your going to be trained by me, while Tenten is trained by Anko, and Anko try not and turn her into another version of you, Naruto already acts like you we don't need another" she said.

"What its not like I made him act like me" Anko said.

"Whatever we have training to do" Yuugao said.

*-*-*

"Naruto how is the scroll coming" Kushina asked.

"So far I'm just now understanding the beginners part of seals" he replied.

"I meant for your accelerated chakra" Kushina said.

"Oh, I'm going through the chakra exercises it has" Naruto said.

"Good, Hinata how is the Jyuuken training" Kushina asked.

"Good, thanks for making me some kage bushin's to train with" Hinata said.

"Anytime, the best way to train is by doing, and this way you can train as much as you like without anyone getting hurt" Kushina said.

Hanabi wobbled over to Kushina, "hungie" she said.

"I'll be back you two, keep up the good work" Kushina said picking up Hanabi.

*-*-*

Kurenai watched as Yakumo continued to try and control her inner self, "this ii not working" Yakumo said in frustration.

"I know, but there is nothing I can do to help you right now, I sent a message to Tsume about trying to get some scrolls out of your old clan compound to help you" Kurenai said.

"Tank you, but this is so frustrating, the beginners scrolls says that it works based on your chakra level and control, Tsunade-sensei told me I have great control for the amount of chakra I have, so I should have control over my bloodline" Yakumo said.

"I sorry I don't know what to tell you besides be patient, Tsume will find away to get the scrolls you need, but in the mean time I have some genjutsu's you can learn that don't involve your bloodline" Kurenai said.

"Thanks I would like to train in something else besides controlling my bloodline" Yakumo said.

*-*-*

Tsunade sat down with Shizune, "how long has its been since they been here training" the sennin asked.

"2 weeks" the black haired medic responded.

"This time went by fast" Tsunade told her.

"Yes, having people to talk to does make the time go by fast" Shizune said.

"Yakumo might not have noticed, but since she became friends with them her control over her bloodline have increased, but not enough to where she can use it without having her inner self trying to gain control again" Tsunade said.

"Are you going to tell her about her improvements" Shizune asked.

"No, she is improving because she isn't worried about improving, if she is told her control is improving she might try and test her capabilities, and she is not ready to do that yet" Tsunade said.

"Oh that makes sense" Shizune said.

*-*-*

In Konoha the Hokage noticed a constant slip in control over the shinobi part of the council, everytime they was a vote on something, they would strategically vote against what he or the other part of the council was trying to pass. The amount of time they all spent in the meetings was very limited and once he saw them having a shinobi council meeting. When he asked about it they replied, 'this involves the clans not the civilians or entire ninja force so you don't need to know what we meet about'. Once Tsume even told him to mind his own damn business and stop snooping around her compound when an Inuzuka was found at the Kurama compound, which is on the complete opposite side of the village than the Inuzuka compound was. The clans even went as far as to put their personal ANBU around their compounds to prevent any outside ninjas from entering without permission or when, 'visiting hours' was over, something he didn't even know they had. His village was quickly being torn in two, the shinobi half, those who supported the clans and how they was handling the situation. The other half was those who followed the Hokage and council, they felt that they was completely right in what happened and that the shinobi part was completely wrong and needed to be punished. The Hokage sighed he knew Tsunade was completely on the shinobi side and wasn't going to change, he needed to find Jiraiya and find him quick or he might lose both of his previous 2 biggest supporters. He knew if Jiraiya joined Tsunade on the shinobi side them his part of the village had no choice of winning this, 'cold war' as it was being called now.

*-*

_AN: What did you think about this chapter? A few things, 1 Naruto will have 3 summons, the hebi, gama, and another but I don't know what yet. Hinata, Tenten, Ayame, Yakumo, and Hana will all have 1 summon for now, I might give them a second later. What should I give them as their summons? Hanabi is 3 and can talk a little. The kunai's and katana Naruto have will have a huge role in the entire groups ninja life. I'm still taking ideas on the harem. Konoha will be split in 2, basically a shinobi have who supports Naruto being alive, and the Part led by the Hokage who wants him to be dead or turned in to a weapon. I'm taking ideas on the teams, right now the only team that will be the same is team Gai and team Asuma, but if I will change them if I get a good enough suggestion. Kakashi will not under any circumstance be the sensei of Naruto, Kushina will kill him before he gets the chance to try and ruin Naruto's future. Naruto's bloodline isn't a real big part of the story, all it does is allows him to affect his opponents control and gives him a bigger chakra supply. Also right now Tsume is the acting leader of the shinobi half of the village since she was the one who got all the information on who supported Naruto and formed the entire thing. But the leader can change when Naruto and the rest gets there, who should be the leader, Kushina if she is the leader then she wont be Naruto's sensei, Tsunade she wont take shit from anyone trying to kill her 'new family', Jiraiya if he decides to pick aside, Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Tsume keep her the leader she is doing a good job so far, Hiashi a little harder to do since he will have to take care of a 7 year old Hanabi when she gets back, Shikaku smart enough to come up with a plan to completely destory the other half of the village just to lazy to write it down or tell what it is, Inoichi can read the minds of his adversary and use their plans against them, Chouza an idea but like Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao I can't see him being a leader of a large shinobi force he is to kind hearted, or someone else?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: The Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninja's from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

Chapter 3

ROOT ran across the boarder that separated the two halves of the village and was immediately stopped by the ANBU from the Hyuuga clan, "what are you doing in our village without an appointment" the leader asked.

"We don't need appointments" the ROOT leader said.

"You also don't need your lives" the Hyuuga leader said. Once that was said the Inuzuka and Nara ANBU came out and killed the ROOT.

"They are getting bold trying to sneak into our side" the Inuzuka leader said.

"Yes, we have to report this to lady Tsume this is the 3rd group of ROOT nin's that was caught trying to get in here today" the Nara leader said.

"I'll report it, make sure to report it to lord Hiashi and lord Shikaku" the Inuzuka leader said.

*-*-*

The clan heads was in their meeting room, "what do you suggest we do about this, they are trying to tire us out with these constant attacks" Tsume asked.

"We still have the upper hand in this though" Shikaku said.

"How" Hiashi asked.

"Because we have the ability to change our ANBU faster since these attacks are on our side of the village, as long as nothing big happen all we have to do it rout their attacks when they happen" Shikaku said.

"It would be easier if we had a way to know when they was going to attack though" Tsume said.

"I can figure that out" Inoichi said.

"Really, then why didn't you" Tsume asked.

"I did, why do you think I sent 2 of my ANBU teams Ichiraku Ramen yesterday" Inoichi asked.

"I figured you was hungry, it takes 2 teams to carry enough ramen to feed an entire clan" Tsume said.

Inoichi rolled his eyes, "I can use my clan jutsu's on birds and spy on their tactics from the sky" he said.

*-*-*

Ino was in the yard by herself practicing the hand signs for her family jutsu's when Yakumo came back there and called Ino, startling her enough to use her jutsu on the kunoichi in training. Ino looked around, "Yakumo" she called out.

"Ino help" she heard.

"Where are you" Ino called.

"Help" she heard again.

Ino followed the sound and found Yakumo hanging from the ceiling with chains on her wrist and feet so she couldn't move, "Yakumo whats going on" Ino asked scared a little.

"Ino, you have to help me, she tricked me and now she is trying to take over my body" Yakumo said.

"Who tricked you, how can I help" Ino asked.

"Its my bloodline, unless I can beat my dark half, if she takes over my body she will be able to use the forbidden genjutsu's that our clan made" Yakumo said.

"Forbidden genjutsu's, I never heard of a forbidden genjutsu" Ino said.

"Trust me you don't want to see them, you need to find away to release me so I can fight my dark half and gain back control over my body and bloodline" Yakumo said.

"How do I do that" Ino asked.

"The only way to do that is with genjutsu, no other type for jutsu's or taijutsu will work" Yakumo said.

"But I don't know any genjutsu's" Ino said.

"Kurenai-sensei should be able to help" Yakumo said.

"OK, I'll ask her" Ino said.

"Hurry back please" Yakumo said.

Ino ended her jutsu and looked at Yakumo, "if you think I'm going to let you free her you have another thing coming" Yakumo said.

"Who are you" Ino asked.

"I'm called the demon of genjutsu, I don't have a formal name and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Yakumo said.

Ino looked around for away to run out the yard, "you can't stop me from leaving, I'm faster than Yakumo" she said.

"Yes, but I told you I'm not Yakumo, that weakling has nothing on me, and your precious Kurenai wont be able to save her" Yakumo said with humor.

"We will see" Ino said and started to run towards the door.

Yakumo vanished and kicked Ino back into the middle of the yard, "this will be to easy" she said.

"I wont give up so easily" Ino said.

"I would hope not" Yakumo said.

Yakumo attacked Ino faster than she could see. Before Yakumo reached her Kurenai blocked the kick, "what is going on" she asked.

"Just a little game called save Yakumo before I take over her body" Yakumo said.

"Yakumo's evil have tricked her, now she is chained up and can't do anything" Ino said.

"We need to find away to free Yakumo" Kurenai said.

"You will never free her" Yakumo said.

"Really, if she isn't free you will never be in control of her body fully" Kurenai said.

Yakumo looked at her, "what are you talking about" she asked.

Kurenai held up a scroll, "you never read about your clan did you, the only way to have complete control is to beat your other half and take their power" she said.

"You lie" Yakumo said.

"Really then why do you think so many of your clan members never was able to use their bloodline, because they never fought their other half and their powers canceled each other out making them unable to use genjutsu's" Kurenai said.

"Fine I'll go kill Yakumo and finally be in control" Yakumo said. Yakumo's eyes then went lifeless as she fell to the ground.

"Is that really true what you said" Ino asked.

"No, I made it all up, but as long as it frees Yakumo then no harm done" Kurenai said.

*-*-*

Evil Yakumo walked up to Yakumo, "lucky you the only way I can take full control is by killing you" she said then released her from the chains.

As soon as Yakumo's hands was free she went through some hand signs, _secret art: evil sealing binding container_ she called out.

"What is this" evil Yakumo yelled as the jutsu binded her and started to seal her away in a cage.

"Its a jutsu created by our ancestors to bind the other half of them, it works either way, if you would have actually read the scroll you would have known that the only way to fully gain control is by using this binding jutsu, killing me would have resulted in your death also" Yakumo said as the jutsu completed its bind on evil Yakumo.

*-*-*

Yakumo opened her eyes, "oh my head" she said.

"Is this the good Yakumo or the bad Yakumo" Ino asked.

"Its really me I promise" she said smiling at Ino.

"Yakumo what happened" Kurenai asked.

"I binded the evil half up using a jutsu created by my ancestors to gain full control over our bloodline, if she would have killed me she would have died also, we need each other to live" Yakumo explained.

"How long will the binding work" Kurenai asked.

"Its designed to work based off how strong the one using the binding jutsu is and how strong their other half is, normally they are in equal strength, but sometimes the one being bound is weaker and sometimes stronger" Yakumo said.

"So what about you" Kurenai asked.

"Unfortunately I'm the weaker of the two, but there are ways to make sure my evil half stays bound" Yakumo said.

"Like what" Kurenai asked.

"By using a seal" Yakumo showed Kurenai the binding mark on her shoulder, "I can put a seal around it that will allow me to control my evil half more" she said.

"I think that will be the best thing to do" Kurenai said.

_Two years later_

A year later a 10 year old Ino was walking with Tsunade, "are you sure you want to be my apprentice" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Ino answered.

"Why, its not like you will get more medic training than anyone else, well except maybe Naruto, that boy can't learn basic medics to save his life" Tsunade said with a hint of humor.

"Well, its just my clan jutsu's are mainly used for information gathering and have no real use when facing an opponent one on one, so I figured that if I'm already a support nin I should learn medics from the best, plus Hinata started to take after Kushina-sensei, Yakumo after Kurenai-sensei, Tenten after Anko-sensei, Hana after Shizune-sensei, Ayame after Yuugao-sensei, most specialize in some sort of combat, and they will need a medic to keep them from getting killed" Ino said.

"But that don't tell me why you want to be my apprentice" Tsunade pointed out.

"I always wanted to be like you and I am here to learn medics remember" Ino said.

Tsunade sighed, "that's not a good enough reason, but I did tell Inoichi I would make you into the best medic possible before you return home" she said.

"So what do I do first since I'm your apprentice" Ino asked.

"First you need to dress the part" Tsunade said.

"What do you mean" Ino asked.

"Your clothes, you need to dress like an apprentice of mine" Tsunade said.

"So we get to go shopping" Ino asked excited.

"Lets go" Tsunade said walking into a clothing store.

*-*-*

Ino walked out the dressing room wearing dark purple pants with some sandals, she also was wearing a purple robe type shirt with a black sash tied around her waist to keep it closed, under her shirt she was wearing a fishnet meshing for extra protection, "how is this" she asked.

Tsunade looked at her outfit and nodded, "perfect" she said.

*-*-*

They walked into the house they was staying in and saw Naruto hanging upside down from a rope and a tree, "why is he hanging upside down" Ino asked.

Kushina looked over rom her spar with Hinata, "its his punishment for getting his seal wrong 3 times" she said.

"What seal" Tsunade asked.

"The seal that he needs to seal off half of his chakra" Kushina said.

"How is hanging upside down going to help him learn it" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe he will study more on the seal until he understands how it works now" Kushina said shrugging.

"Kushi can I come down now, I have to pee" Naruto complained.

"Fine" Kushina said and threw a kunai at the rope. Naruto flipped in mid air landing on his feet, "now lets continue Hinata" she said.

*-*-*

Kushina sat in the living room with Hanabi as the 5 year old practiced her reading, "Kushi what does this say" she asked.

"That's 'jutsu' Anbi" Kushina said.

"Oh" Hanabi said and went back to reading and writing.

Hinata and Naruto walked in and sat across from Kushina. She looked at the two, Hinata was wearing a mesh under her light purple skirt that stopped at her mid thigh, she also had a light purple shirt that loose on her and stopped just above her belly button, she had on fingerless gloves that went to her elbow, she had one Naruto's blue kunai's hanging from her neck wearing it as if was a necklace. Naruto was now wearing long orange pants with his kunai pouch on his right leg and his katana on his left leg just like his moms, his shirt was an orange mesh with a vest over it with pockets for his scrolls, on his arms was orange armbands that stopped just below his elbow, he also had one of his blue kunai's handing from his neck. Both their outfits was based off Kushina's outfit, Hinata's was based off the outfit she wore when they first met her minus the coat, Naruto's was based off the outfit she was wearing now minus the tube shirt and coat. She looked at the two as they sat with Hinata resting her head on his shoulder and arched an eyebrow, "did I miss something" she asked.

"Anko just influenced Naruto-kun to much" Hinata said.

"What do you mean by that" Kushina asked.

"Well Naruto-kun came back from training with Anko and asked me to be his girlfriend" Hinata said.

"Really" Kushina asked looking at Naruto.

"Well Anko said I should ask if I liked her" Naruto defended.

"Your only 10, your to young for a girlfriend" Kushina said.

"Well if you look at the history of most Namikaze's they never live long" Naruto pointed out.

"That's because they always think of only themselves" Kushina told him.

"But what if it really is a curse" Naruto said.

"I'll be damned if you die before I do" Kushina said.

Kurenai came into the living room, "you know I think its time to travel to the other elemental nations for awhile" she said.

Kushina looked at her, "why" she asked.

"Because, they are becoming to lazy" Kurenai said.

"I noticed that also, where do you suggest we go" Kushina asked.

We could go to Suna or Kiri" Kurenai said.

"I guess we can go to Suna" Kushina said.

Everyone was standing outside the house ready to go, they all had a blue kunai hanging from their neck that swung in the breeze, Kushina had a long scroll hanging loosely from her back with all her jutsu's she knew in it, "ready to leave" she asked.

*-*-*

They arrived in Suna, "Kushi why is it so hot here" Naruto whined.

"Because Naruto we are in the desert" Kushina said.

"How can people survive here" Naruto asked.

"You see everyone who is wearing long clothes over their entire body, they are used to block the sun" Kushina said.

"Can we get a giant hat or something" Naruto asked.

"If it will get you to stop acting like a spoiled brat" Kushina said.

"Kushi I'm hungry" the 5 year old Hanabi said.

Kushina sighed, "you two are not going to be like this the entire time we are here are you" she asked Naruto and Hanabi.

"Nope, after we eat and get our giant hats I'll be fine" Naruto said.

"I want a giant hat too" Hanabi said.

"Lets get the hats so they can shut up" Tsunade said.

After they all got their giant hats and ate they started to walk around the hotel, "I'll keep Anbi with me, the rest of you kids stay in groups of at least 2 and don't cause trouble Naruto" Kushina said.

"I never cause trouble" Naruto said with an innocent smile.

"Your not fooling anyone, Hinata your in charge of him" Kushina said.

"I don't need a babysitter" Naruto said.

"Sure you don't, now have fun" Kushina said and walked off with Hanabi.

"Well Naruto-kun where do you want to go first" Hinata asked.

"We could go to the park for awhile" Naruto suggested.

"Your so simple" Hinata said as they started to walk to the park.

*-*-*

Kushina walked Hanabi into a hotel, "I would like to rent out your largest suit you have" she said.

"How many people are staying in the suit" the lady behind the counter asked.

"13 total" Kushina said.

"Are they all females" the lady asked.

"No my son if the only male" Kushina said.

"Is he 15 or older" the lady asked.

"No he is 10, whats with all the questions" Kushina asked.

"Sorry, standard procedure, since he isn't old enough for his own room, he will have to be in a suit with you, also you wil have to split the group up into 2 groups and each kid needs to be in a suit with their guardian" she said.

"Fine" Kushina said and got the 2 keys from her.

The 2 walked out the hotel, "so Anbi what do you want to do" Kushina asked.

Hanabi thought, "can we um, get some ice cream" she asked.

Kushina laughed, "sure lets go" she said.

Hanabi walked up to the booth in the ice cream shop and sat down with her feet swinging under her. She watched as Kushina ordered their ice cream and got bored. She took off her kunai necklace and started to play with it. Kushina went to the booth and watched Hanabi play with the kunai, "be careful with that" she said.

"Kushi watch" Hanabi said as she held the kunai by the string over herright hand and dropped it, she stopped the kunai from cutting her by expelling her chakra at the spot it would have hit.

Kushina smiled, "good job Anbi" she said. Hanabi continued to play with the kunai as she ate the ice cream and Kushina noticed it turned light blue for a moment then changed back to its normal dark blue color. Hanabi dropped the kunai and looked at Kushina wondering if she was in trouble, "Anbi what did you just do" she asked.

"I didn't do it, it changed colors by itself" Hanabi said.

Kushina looked at the kunai, "do whatever you just did again" she asked nicely.

"I'm not in trouble am I" Hanabi asked.

"No Anbi, your not" Kushina assured the 5 year old. Hanabi picked the kunai up and added her chakra into the kunai again.

*-*-*

Hinata and Naruto was at the park when their kunai's and Naruto's katana changed to light blue then back dark blue, "what was that" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking me, I want to know the same thing" Hinata asked.

"Your the smarter one, if anyone of us would have known it wold have been you" Naruto said.

"Well I don't know what that was" Hinata said.

"Maybe we should go find Kushi and ask her" Naruto said.

"Yes lets find her" Hinata said.

Their weapons turned light blue again and tried to pull them. They both resisted the pull and the kunai's pulled harder, "whats going on" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know" Hinata said.

"How do we stop it" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it seems as if its trying to lead us somewhere" Hinata said.

"Why would a kunai lead us somewhere" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, lets just see where it leads us" Hinata said and stopped resisting the pull and took off with a dark blue streak behind her.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called before he two was gone in a streak of yellow.

In the ice cream store Kushina and Hanabi was surprised when Hinata came to a stop next to them followed by Naruto, "what was that" Hinata asked in a panic.

"I Think it is these weapons, Naruto do you have the rest of them" Kushina asked.

"Yes" Naruto pulled them out his pouch.

"Good give them to me" Kushina said just as the rest of the group appeared in the restaurant with streaks of different colors.

"Can someone explain what the hell just happened" Anko asked.

"Well, Anbi was playing with her kunai when the color changed light blue" Kushina was cut off.

"That's why our kunai's changed colors" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, when I assured her she wouldn't get in trouble and asked her to do it again, my kunai reacted by pulling towards her kunai, I assume all of yours did the same resulting in doing a version of the _'Flying Thunder God'_" Kushina said.

Tsunade eximaned the kunai's, "we need to find Jiraiya, he should be able to explain how the seals on these kunai's work" she said.

"How do we find him, where would we even begin to look" Yuugao asked.

"I'll look for him" Kushina said.

"You sure, you are the unspoken leader of the group" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, as the unspoken leader its my responsibility to make decisions that will affect the entire group, and I also can use this time to get to know Naruto better, because in the 2 years we been together I have learned more about Anbi than him" Kushina said.

"They do need a chance to talk about how they will see each other, will they be mother and son, or older sister and younger brother, which is what their relationship is at the moment" Shizune said.

"So Naruto do you want to come with me" Kushina asked.

"OK, its to hot here for me" Naruto said.

"I'll keep Anbi for you Shina" Kurenai said.

"Thank you, lets go Naruto" Kushina said.

*-*-*

The two was walking through the desert, "sorry for not being there when you needed me Naruto" Kushina said all of a sudden.

"Its fine, really I have you now that's all that matters" Naruto said.

"I know, but the moment I knew I would be having a son I had everything planned out on how I would raise you, but everything was taken from me, from you" Kushina said.

"We will make everything right and make those who took us away from each other pay" Naruto said.

"Yes we will, I just wish you could have seen the room I had painted for you" Kushina said.

"So Kushi how do we find this Jiraiya guy" Naruto asked.

"Well he is a pervert so we will search at all the hot springs and eventually we will run across him" Kushina said.

"That could take forever" Naruto said.

"It could take a long time, but that just gives us more time to get to know each other" Kushina said.

*-*-*

Kushina and Naruto walked into a random town, and there was a carnival going on. Naruto saw this and got excited and turned to Kushina, "can we stay please" he asked with his big blue eyes looking helplessly at her.

Kushina couldn't but help think of all the times she got her mother to do what she wanted with the same look and smiled, "of course we can" she said.

"Your the best Kushi" he said while pumping his fist in the air getting a lot of people to look at him as if he was crazy.

Naruto grabbed Kushina's hand and pulled her behind him as he ran through the crowds he saw a game that he knew he could use his ninja skills for without being obvious, "hey can I play this" he asked the guy behind the booth.

"Sure whatever" he said in a bored tone while eyeing Kushina.

Naruto saw him eyeing her and smirked as he took the darts. He aimed and sent it flying, the boy behind the booth dropped to the ground in a panick, "hey watch what your doing, that could have put my eye out" he yelled at the laughing Naruto.

"Sorry" Naruto said innocently.

"Whatever just hurry up and finish" the boy said. Naruto aimed and quickly threw his last 4 darts bursting 4 balloons, "great now you get to pick out anything you want" he said.

Naruto looked at the prizes, "I'll take the giant hayabusa" he said with a smile. Naruto took the hayabusa and turned to Kushina, "a gift for you" he said holding the hayabusa out to her.

Kushina smiled, "thank you Naruto" she said and kissed him on the forehead as she took the hayabusa. The boy behind the booth looked at Naruto and Kushina gaping, "there is only room for one guy in my life" Kushina said then walked away with Naruto closely following, but not before shooting a double handed salute to the boy.

As they walked Naruto got curious, "Kushi what did you mean by there is only room for one guy in your life" he asked.

"It means how it sounds, there is only room for one guy in my life" she told him.

"Who is that guy" Naruto asked with a hint of over protectiveness in his voice.

Kushina laughed, "are you jealous" she teased.

"I'm not jealous" Naruto said turning his blushing face from Kushina.

"Yes you are" Kushina continued to tease.

"Well I just want to make sure that this guy is good enough for you" he said in his own defense.

"Don't worry you will like him" Kushina said trying to hold her laughter.

"Who is he" Naruto asked.

"I'm not telling" Kushina said.

"Tell me" Naruto said.

"Nope" Kushina said.

"Please" Naruto tried.

"Not going to work, I invented that face" Kushina sang.

"Tell me" Naruto said.

"Nope" Kushina said and started to run away from Naruto.

"Hey Kushi get back here" Naruto yelled while laughing as he chased her.

Kushina laughed as she ran through the carnival with the stuffed hayabusa she got from Naruto. Although she was laughing and having fun she made sure she never got to far ahead of Naruto and kept close eye on their surroundings. Kushina ran into a small restaurant and waited for Naruto, "you hungry" she asked when he entered.

"Yes" Naruto answered as he tried to stop laughing.

The two ordered their food and sat in a booth waiting. They made small talk until the waiter came up with their food, "hope you enjoy" he said then walked away.

Kushina studied her food looking for anything that shouldn't be there. Naruto picked up some rice and was about to eat when Kushina grabbed his arm, "hold on" she told him.

"Whats wrong" Naruto asked.

"This food is poisoned" Kushina said.

"How do you know" Naruto asked.

"After years of being a kunoichi you will start to notice things like this" she told him as she got up and walked to the kitchen with Naruto in tow.

"Hey you can't come back here" one of the cooks said but was roughly shoved aside by Kushina.

"OK who is the head chef" she asked.

"I am, whats your business" a tall but chubby man in his late 20's early 30's said.

"Did you cook the food we ordered" Kushina asked.

"Of course" the chef said with confidence.

Kushina took out one of her katana's, "you attempted to poison me and my son" she said then cut his neck off before he could defend his actions, "lets go Naruto" she said and the two walked out the restaurant. Once they reached outside they found themselves surrounded by 30 ninja's, "Naruto stay close" she said.

"OK Kushi" Naruto said as he copied Kushina and pulled out his blue katana.

"What is the meaning of this" Kushina asked.

"This has nothing to do with you woman get out of our way" one of the ninja's said.

"Oh and what makes you think it has nothing to do with me" Kushina asked.

"We was said she would prevent us from doing our job" another voiced up.

"Your right, that old idiot better pay us extra for having to fight her" the first one said.

"So he finally decided to send someone to kill us" Kushina asked.

"Kushi what are you talking about" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage wants us dead" Kushina said.

"Why" Naruto asked.

"Because, he had plans to use you as a weapon, but I ruined those plans and now he sees us both as an opponent that can and will ruin his future plans" Kushina explained. Naruto looked sad, "don't be sad, I will always be here for you" Kushina said.

"Right and I will always be here for you to Kushi" Naruto said.

"Well shall we even the odds" Kushina asked biting her thumb.

"Lets show them the power of an Uzumaki" Naruto said biting his thumb.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Kushina and Naruto called out at the same time. Kushina was standing on a large black hayabusa, Naruto was standing on top a large purple hebi. Kushina looked at the hebi, "impressive" she said.

"Its Anko's personal summon" Naruto said.

"Explains why its so large" Kushina said.

Lunch time the hebi said.

Are all hebi's the same the hayabusa asked.

Like your so noble the hebi said.

"Can we stay focused" Kushina asked.

How should we kill them the hebi asked.

We could use a joint attack the hayabusa said.

The hebi blew out a cloud of poison, the hayabusa flapped her wings and a gust of wind took the poison over the 30 ninja's then stopped. A few seconds later the ninja's all fell dead, "if you could have done that then was was all the arguing for" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Hebi's and hayabusa's are natural enemies and are very hard to get to work together" Kushina explained.

The hebi went and examined them, "they all smell like Danzo" she said.

"Danzo" Kushina asked surprised.

That's what I said the hebi said then vanished.

"Why would Danzo send ninja's after us" Kushina asked.

I'll have some of m spies watch the village the hayabusa said.

"Thank you" Kushina said.

I expect your son to sign the contract soon the hayabusa said and vanished.

"Well Naruto I guess your going to be signing another contract very soon, Tai doesn't like to be kept waiting" Kushina said.

"We wont be going back to Konoha will we" Naruto asked.

"We have to take the girls back, but if you don't want to stay you don't have to" Kushina said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: The Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninja's from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_Chapter 4_

Gai stood in front of Tsume and the rest of the clan heads, "how are their taijutsu coming along" Tsume asked.

"They all have high taijutsu for their age, if you let me continue to train them by the time they are genin's their taijutsu will be as high as their clan ninjutsu making them more balanced and less predictable" Gai said.

"Good to hear" Tsume said.

"But you should know that Kiba and Neji didn't need taijutsu training, for Kiba all I did was refine his skills making them more fluent and less sloppy, for Neji I am working on his speed" Gai said.

"I knew you would need to do that with Kiba" Tsume said.

"How is Shino doing in taijutsu" Shibi asked.

"He may not be as good as the rest of them in taijutsu, but he can mix his Kikai bugs with his taijutsu just as easily as Neji can mix his chakra with his taijutsu" Gai said.

"Good, I was worried he wouldn't catch on with taijutsu as easily as he with his clan training" Shibi said.

*-*-*

Hiruzen walked into the council office, "reports" he said.

"Well so far they have been able to counter us move for move" Koharu said.

"I noticed, any ideas" Hiruzen asked.

"Why not send a spy to watch them" Homura suggested.

"I have the perfect spy" Danzo said.

"Who might that be" Hiruzen asked.

"One of my Root members, she is the strongest kunoichi her age" Danzo said.

"Bring him in" Hiruzen said.

Danzo snapped his finger and a Root member appeared next to him, "remove your mask I have a mission for you" he said.

"Yes Danzo-sama" the kunoichi said as she removed her mask.

"Your new name is Alsya, your mission is to become friends with one of the clan heirs and use that friendship to spy on that entire half of the village" Danzo said. Alsya nodded and vanished.

*-*-*

Shino was walking from the academy by himself when he sensed something coming at him and fast. Shino stopped as someone stopped in front of him, "you should watch where your going" they said.

Shino raised an eyebrow at the girl. She looked at him, "must be a mute" she said.

Shino looked at her for a minute, "don't assume someone can't talk because they chose not to" he said and walked passed her.

The girl looked at Shino's back, "wait, I'm new here" she said.

"So" Shino said.

"Maybe we can be friends" she asked.

"No" Shino said as he kept walking.

*-*-*

Kushina ducked under an attack by Naruto, "your becoming frustrated, because you can't hit me, relax and think your attacks through" she said.

"I am thinking them through" Naruto said.

Kushina kicked him in the stomach, "how are you going to make Kakashi and Konoha pay if you get frustrated this easy" she asked.

"I have my friends to help me" Naruto said.

"You can't count on them all the time, unlike you, their family lives in Konoha, they are heirs to clans in Konoha and unless your going to move them all to another village your going to fight most of Konoha by yourself" Kushina said.

"I have you and Anko" Naruto said.

"Says who, we are only a few years from living a complete life as a kunoichi, the average age that kunoichi's die is 30 depending on the missions we take" Kushina said.

"I'll create a village and bring my friends and their family to it" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled, "that's what I been waiting for, come on I have something to show you" she said.

"What about my training, you said we wont stop until I hit you" Naruto asked.

"Trust me, you will never hit me" Kushina said as she lead him to what looked like an abandoned town, "welcome to my home" she said.

Naruto looked at her, "this shit hole is your home, living on the streets in Konoha was better than this" he said.

Kushina just ignored that comment, "nothing is better then having your mothers love as you grow up, I may have not been in Konoha with you, but I poured all my love for you into this, its not finished, but I can show you something that is" she said leading him into the village.

"Whats the name of this place anyway" Naruto asked.

"Whirlpool, me and you are going to stay here for a few months and rebuild the place" Kushina said.

"What, I thought we had to find this Jiraiya guy" Naruto asked.

"I just said that to be alone with you, finding him is as easy as summoning a gama" Kushina said.

"Wait I thought you summoned hayabusa's" Naruto asked.

"They are my main summon, but I can also summon gama's" Kushina said.

"I can have 2 summons" Naruto asked in excitement.

"You can have as many as you want as long as you have the chakra to support them all, I chose 2 I didn't know what else I wanted to summon" Kushina explained.

"Cool, can I sign the gama contract" Naruto asked.

"Not now, when you have better control over the 2 summons you have now and your chakra you can" Kushina said.

"OK, so where are we going" Naruto asked.

"Here, I know on the outside it don't look like much, but its whats on the inside that will make the difference" Kushina said.

They walked into the compound and Naruto looked around amazed. The hallway was built out of stone and the walls was covered with pictures of every Uzumaki to be born, or the spouse of an Uzumaki. Naruto looked at his very first ancestor and was surprised that she looked exactly like Kushina, "we look the same, its said that every few generations an Uzumaki will be born that will look like a past Uzumaki, that Uzumaki will then go on to change the world in someway, I always thought I would change the world by making being able to stop wars, but now I know that my way of changing the world is by having you, together we will change the world and rid it of all evil, not just from Konoha, but from every shinobi village" Kushina said as she stood behind Naruto while he looked at the picture of his grandmother by many generations.

"We will take this world by storm" Naruto said.

Kushina laughed, "first lets take our home by storm, we can't do anything without our own village" she said.

"How are we going to rebuild a village and continue my training" Naruto asked.

"Easy, Uzumaki's are masters of _kage bushin_ I'll teach it to you, with your chakra based bloodline from Minato you should be able to create at least 10 once you master the jutsu" Kushina said.

"How many can you create" Naruto asked.

"I can make a 120 if all I'm going to do is rebuild the village, I can make 60 if I'm going to use them for fighting though" Kushina said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, because you have Kyuubi in you and your bloodline you will be able to make close to 2000 when you become a genin of the newly rebuilt Whirlpool" Kushina said.

"2000" Naruto repeated in amazement.

"Yup" Kushina said then went through the hand signs, _kage bushin no jutsu_ she said creating 120 clones. The clones immediately went out to start rebuilding the village, "now lets teach you the jutsu" Kushina said.

"How long will we be here" Naruto asked.

"A few months, we will send word to the others in Suna to come join us here in one month" Kushina explained.

_2 years later_

An 12 year old Hinata, Ino, Naruto, a 13 year old Tenten and Yakumo, a 14 year old Hana, and a 17 year old Ayame stood in front of Kushina, Anko, Yuugao, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune while a 7 year old Hanabi sat on the side studying basic academy work, "OK you all have become very strong and have become the pride of your clans,now its time to head back to Konoha and show what you can do" Tsunade said.

"Do I have to go" Naruto asked.

"You will be there long enough to become a genin then we will leave" Kushina promised.

Naruto was about to respond when everything went black and he screamed out in pain, **I didn't mean to bring all of you here** they heard.

"Kyuubi, why are we here" Kushina asked while grabbing her katana.

**I wanted to speak to Naruto, but since your all here I guess it wont hurt to tell everyone** Kyuubi said.

"What did you want to talk to me about, I'm not letting you out" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi bared its teeth, **I never said anything about getting out, although now that you mention it**.

"Forget it, your not getting out" everyone said.

Kyuubi laughed, **well one of you better get ready to sedate him** it said.

"Sedate, what do you mean" Hinata asked.

Kyuubi looked at her, **well little Hyuuga, Naruto is going into heat and needs to be sedated and fast** it said.

"Heat" Naruto asked confused.

**Are you really that stupid, look I'll explain slowly so keep up, I'm a demon we don't get horny, as you humans call it, we go into heat, its a more powerful sensation and only certain people or demons can calm a demon that has already reached heat, since I'm sealed in you that makes you a hanyou, or half demon, although in most cases a demon wouldn't have reached heat this soon, you have because of me, in short someone has to sedate him or he will go on a crazy fuck fest then die** Kyuubi explained.

Everyone looked at Kyuubi not knowing what to say, "you mean someone here has to have sex with him, he is only 12" Kushina asked.

**Hey in demon years he already old enough to have his own family, humans just mature late, I already held the heat off as long as I possible could knowing that one of you would have to do it since I'm stuck in here** Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean, your a kitsune how would you have sex with him" Anko asked.

**Humans, demons, and hanyou's have been living together for centuries, although most demons are not powerful enough to cause much mayhem they are still hunted and killed because of the fear that they bring to humans, hanyou's are more powerful than most demons and its even harder to spot one, both demons and hanyou's have human forms** Kyuubi changed into her human form, **but as you can see its still easy to spot a demon if you look behind them,** her tails waved behind her **a hanyou in human form is almost impossible to spot, in fact they are so impossible that humans think they are powerful ninja's hence elemental and chakra based bloodlines** she finished.

"So your saying that everyone from an elemental or chakra based bloodline is a hanyou" Kurenai asked.

**No but most are, like in Kiri, they had 2 hanyou clans one used Hyouton and the other used Futton and Youton, both clans are hanyou, but Satetsu, Jinton, and Ranton bloodlines are not hanyou bloodlines** Kyuubi said.

"So how do you know when you are around a hanyou" Kushina asked.

**All hanyou's and demons know how to spot each other, you can't hide a hanyou's chakra signature because they are to potent** Kyuubi told her.

"So how would someone know they are a hanyou" Hinata asked.

**Because they will go into heat between the age of 12 and 17, and having sex with someone who isn't able to sedate a hanyou will cause that person to die** Kyuubi said.

"Wait you know this and expects one of us to have sex with him" Anko asked.

Kyuubi shrugged, **when in heat a hanyou scent will react with someone who around them that is able to sedate them, its then up to the hanyou to find this person and either convenience them to have sex or force them to have sex** she said.

"So in other words rape them" Tsunade asked.

**To demons and hanyou's the term rape only applies when another demon or hanyou forces themselves on a demon or hanyou that is already marked, in other words as long none of you are marked any demon or hanyou can force you to have sex with them and if you sedate them you will be bond to them whether you like it or not** Kyuubi said.

"That's horrible" Ino said.

**Yes but true, you see only humans put such a high price on things like sex, a demon such as myself can go years without it and not need it until I meet someone who can sedate me, a human such as yourself can only last so long without being pleased sexually** Kyuubi said looking pointedly at the jounin's.

"How long can a hanyou go without being sedated" Naruto asked.

**Unlike demons hanyou's are forced to sedate each other every few months or they will go crazy and force themselves on another hanyou, a demon, or a human, once your sedated the first time that person who sedates you will become your alpha, or first wife, any other who sedate you after that have to listen to the alpha** Kyuubi explained.

"So your saying that an alpha can tell another person who sedated her hanyou to kill themselves if she don't like that person" Tenten asked.

**Yes, but that usually don't happen** Kyuubi said.

"Anything else we should know" Tsunade asked.

**Besides which one of you will sedate him, nope** Kyuubi said.

"Um, how do we know which of us are able to sedate him" Kushina asked.

Kyuubi looked at everyone in the room, **all of you have the power to sedate him, even the little Hyuuga over there** she said nodding to Hanabi.

"I'll do it then" Kushina said. Everyone looked at her in surprise, "what I already told you all, my life is to help Naruto in anyway I can, that includes training him, teaching him how to treat women, helping him raise any future kids he will have, making everyone who treated him bad pay, and reviving our clan in whatever way I can" she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm sure, like I told you once there is only one man for me in this world and your him, you might be my son but I am going to do this and I don't care what anyone thinks about it" Kushina said.

**Good now that we have that settled there is something you should know before remove the chakra that was holding his heat back** Kyuubi said.

"Whats that" Kushina asked.

**You will have some minor physical changes, ears, a tail, claws, fangs, in short your going to become a hanyou, but nothing major** she said and released her chakra expelling them from Naruto's mind and releasing his heat before they could ask any questions.

*-*-*

A week later Kushina and Naruto finally walked out of the room they have been sealed in and went straight to the kitchen and started eating everything they could get their hands on. They was so busy stuffing their faces they didn't sense or hear the 7 year old who walked up behind they and pulled their tails, "owww" the two yelled as they jumped and turned.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"That's all you had to say, you didn't have to pull our tails, they are sensitive" Kushina said.

"I called your name 3 times" Hanabi defended.

"Fine, what do you want to eat" Kushina asked.

"Food" Hanabi answered.

"What kind of food" Kushina asked, "Naruto stop stuffing your face" she added.

"Pancakes" Hanabi said.

An hour later everyone was sitting down eating pancakes while asking questions about their tails and ears, "the ears are useful as we can hear everything, it took a week to learn how to sort out the things we didn't want to hear though" Naruto said.

"I wish I could sort out things I didn't want to hear" Tsunade mumbled.

"We wasn't that loud" Kushina said while blushing.

"Yea, not like you wasn't yelling how good it felt to have sex after 12 years" Tsunade said.

Before Kushina could respond they found themselves back in front of Kyuubi, **I must say I'm very jealous of you right now Naruto since I'm still in heat, but that's besides the point the tails you have represent how strong you are, hanyou's are generally stronger than humans and demons, but there are some demons who can't be beaten by a hanyou and there are some humans who can't be beaten by a hanyou, the rankings from ninja's to hanyou is 7 tailed hanyou equals kage level skill, 5 tailed equals a jounin, 3 tailed equals a chuunin, 1 tailed equals a genin, Hanabi would be the equivalent of a hanyou that has no tails, Kushina and Tsunade would be the equivalent of a 7 tailed hanyou, get it** she asked.

Naruto looked at his tails, "I'm only a two tailed hanyou" he said.

**Now to hide your tails and ears just remove your chakra from them and the hanyou chakra will automatically withdraw from them, but be warned if your angry enough or your emotions are out of whack then your hanyou chakra could activate by itself** Kyuubi told them.

"Is that all we need to know" Kushina asked.

Kyuubi thought for a minute, **yea, now when can I be released from this cell, I have been a good girl for 12 full years** she asked.

"Nice try" Kushina said.

**So your just going to hold me prisoner without even hearing my side of the story, doesn't that go against what you have been teaching these kids** Kyuubi asked.

Kushina looked at her dumbfounded, "fine we will hear your side of the story then decide if we should release you from the seal or not"she finally said.

**That's all I'm asking for** Kyuubi said.

"Well begin when your ready" Kushina said.

**I was forced to attack Konoha** she said.

"Who could force you to do anything, you said it yourself that your the strongest bijuu" Anko asked.

"My grandfather was able to control bijuu also Madara Uchiha was able to control them" Tsunade said.

**Exactly, now to understand everything you need to know about the Rikudou Sennin, the Rikudou Sennin faced Juubi, the ten-tailed demon. He was unable to stop the demon directly, so instead he sealed his powers into his own body and placed Juubi's body into a mass of rock which became the moon. As his life as the Juubi Jinchuuriki was nearing its end, he split the Juubi into nine parts and dispersed it around the world. The nine parts then became us, the bijuu.**

**In his life Rikudou fathered two sons. The elder son received his father's "eyes": his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. His youngest son received his "body": his life force and physical energy. The eldest son believed power was the key to peace, while the youngest son believed that love was the key. On his death bed the Rikudou chose his youngest son as his successor. This caused the elder brother to act out of hatred against his brother, as he felt his father should have chose him instead. The aggression between the two families would carry on through time. The descendants of the elder brother would become the Uchiha, and the youngest descendants would be come the Senju ** Kyuubi finished telling them about Rikudou, Juubi, and his sons.

As they took everything in Naruto thought of something, "what does that have to do with us now though, there is noway to revive Juubi, his body is the moon" he asked.

**Actually it does involve you all, you see Madara isn't able to fight a bijuu by himself so he cast a genjutsu over us all and had us attack villages that had the power to seal us in infants, plus we don't know why he wants to revive Juubi since he wont be able to control or seal him** Kyuubi said.

"So instead of fighting a bijuu all he had to do was fight a jounin at best, and one that wouldn't be able to match the skill of someone who can survive time itself" Kushina said.

**Your partically right, you see, Madara doesn't have a physical body so he can't fight you, but he can recruit people who believe in things similar to fight for him, Madara is a master at finding darkness in people and feeding them things to make that darkness grow** Kyuubi said.

"Like your brother killing your entire family to test his power" Ino asked.

"Or your father being killed because your clan elders don't want clan secrets getting out" Hinata said.

**Exactly, but from history I can tell you that the main piece in Madara's plan is Sasuke Uchiha** Kyuubi said.

"So why not kill him now and get it over with" Anko asked.

"Because its easier to watch and measure how strong Sasuke is since he is part of Konoha, if we kill him and Madara gets a pawn from another village it will be impossible to know what we are up against" Kushina said.

**Exactly, now since you have the reason behind my attack can I get out of this cell, its not like I want to be killed for some bastards plan to control the world** Kyuubi asked.

*-*-*

A 13 year old Alsya walked into the class room and took her normal seat two seats over from Shino. She was wearing her normal black kunoichi pants and shirt that stopped above her belly button. Her pink hair was pulled back into twin ponytails and her bright green eyes scanned the room, she would often stop and look at the only other female in the village that had pink hair and green eyes and wonder if they was related, but seeing how she acted around Sasuke made her wish they wasn't. The only major difference about her outfit was a hitai-ate she had on her forehead, the miniature katana that was on her back, her pack that sat just above her bottom, and weapons pouch she had had on her right leg. She looked back at the pink haired girl, 'we have to have some relation, after all how many people have pink hair, green eyes, extremely high chakra control, and have photographic memories' she thought.

She then started to twirl her finger around in the air as her bloodline activated and designed a small wolf eating a rabbit in air. As she was doing this she noticed chakra coming off the girl who always ruined her peaceful thoughts, "oh you have got to be shitting me" she said out loud.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at her, "Alsya if you have something to say then say it or else don't interrupt class again" Iruka said.

Alsya ignored him as she looked at Sakura, "I can't believe this shit, we are related" she said.

"Who exactly are you related to" a girl asked.

"Sakura" Kiba and Shino said at the same time, Kiba while he was laughing.

Alsya glared at Kiba making him stop his laughter, "how do you know we are related" Sakura asked.

"Do you notice anything about your chakra" Alsya asked.

"Um, no should I" Sakura asked.

"Its reacting to her chakra, I assume you have a bloodline that was just unlocked" they heard a voice say, one who they haven't heard in almost four years. Everyone turned to look at the front of the room and saw 7 ninja's standing looking up at them, "its been awhile, Alsya" she said looking at the oldest pink haired girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: The Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninja's from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_Chapter 5_

"Hana" Alsya said surprised looking at the Inuzuka heir.

Everyone stared at them in surprise since they didn't hear or sense them enter, especially Iruka, "what happened to you, I thought you was dead" Hana asked Alsya.

_Flashback:_

_A 5 year old Alsya and Hana was in the training in taijutsu under the watchful eyes of Gin, Alsya's older brother, "good job girls, lets go in the house mom should have lunch ready" the 14 year old said._

_The two 5 year olds ran ahead of Gin since they was only in the yard and entered the kitchen, "mom is lunch ready" Alsya asked happily._

_When no answer came the 5 walked through the kitchen to the living room, "mom is lunch ready" Alsya repeated as they entered the room. They saw two adults laying on the ground with blood covering them, "MOM DAD" Alsya yelled as she and Hana ran to them._

"_Alsya and Hana get out of here fast, go to Hana's house tell them to come" Alsya's mother said slowly._

"_Mom whats wrong why are you bleeding" Alsya asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Alsya go" her mom repeated._

"_What is this, looks like we missed some" someone said walking down stairs._

"_Alsya Hana run" her mother yelled one last time as she forced herself up and between them and the masked shinobi._

_Flashback Ends..._

"I don't remember much after we ran from the house" Alsya said.

"Did they ever find the people who did it" Hana asked.

"No" Alsya said plainly.

"Maybe we can find out who did it" Hana asked.

"No, things changed Hana, I'm not the same person I once was, I'm an avenger I only live to find those who killed my family and make them pay" Alsya said.

"Maybe on the outside, but your still you on the inside" Hana said.

"The Alsya you once knew is dead, she was killed with her family" Alsya said.

"No your not, I can see it your eyes, your still in there you just need help remembering" Hana said.

"Since you can read peoples eyes, read mine very well, I'm no longer your best friend and if you get in my way I will remove you" Alsya said.

"You wont scare me off so easily, I was always able to beat you, that wont change anytime soon" Hana said.

"Is that so" Alsya asked.

"Very much so" Hana replied then sent a kunai flying blocking the one aimed at her, "I will get you to remember who you are, your not an avenger your to kindhearted to be an avenger" Hana said.

Danzo paced around agitated about the quick change in events, "Danzo why are you pacing holes in the ground" the third asked.

"What do you remember about the murder of Alsya's family" Danzo asked.

"Not much, why" the third asked.

"Well do you remember the girl who was found with her" Danzo asked.

"I remember her being with a girl but the name escapes me at the minute" the third said.

"That girl was none other than Hana Inuzuka" Danzo said.

The third looked at him thinking this over, "Hana, the girl who up until she left the village was constantly looking for clues on who murdered her best friends family" he said.

"Exactly, with her back in the village Alsya being our spy is a liability" Danzo said.

"Well its to late to remove her" the third said.

"The only choice we have it to kill her" Danzo said.

"Ok I was told we would be having some new kids taking the genin exam, so lets get started" Iruka said.

"What do we have to do Scarface" Naruto asked.

"You will learn to speak with respect" Iruka said.

"I respect those who deserve respect" Naruto responded lazily.

"Don't get so cocky, I will fail you before you even have the chance to take the genin test" Iruka said.

"I dare you" Naruto said cocky all of a sudden.

"Fine you fail" Iruka said.

Hana, Hinata, Ino, Ayame, Tenten, and Yakumo all shook their heads while Naruto stood there smiling brightly, "are you sure you want to do that" Naruto asked.

"My decision is final" Iruka said with hate.

"Really" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now get out of my class" Iruka said.

"Well, I guess I should go tell Kushi what happened" Naruto said lazily to his friends all of whom shook their heads knowing what Kushina would do.

Naruto started to walk out the room then stopped, "um, Hana-chan how do I get to the Inuzuka compound from here" he asked.

Hana sighed, "Naruto your helpless, we just left the compound" she said.

"Um..." Naruto said confused.

"Go to the ramen place then you will see the Hyuuga compound, its a little bit pass that" Hana said.

"Oh ok bye" Naruto said and ran out the room.

"What an idiot" Alsya said.

"A hot idiot" Sakura said.

"Everyone be quite" Iruka yelled.

Hana went up to sit by her brother, "so little brother did you miss me" she asked.

"No, you should leave for a few more years" Kiba said.

"Do you really want me to leave" Hana asked in a fake voice.

Ino went to sit by Sakura, "so how you been" she asked.

"Sasuke-kun is so mine" Sakura said.

Ino looked at him, "did I honestly use to like him" she asked.

"What do you mean of course you did" Sakura said.

"Really because he is... Tenten what are you doing" she asked mid sentence.

Said girl was standing behind Sasuke about to let one of her hebi's enter the back of his shirt. Sasuke jumped up and turned to confront her but she vanished and was sitting on his desk, "boy your slow, painfully slow" she said.

Sasuke turned again and was kicked by the swinging feet of Ayame who was sitting on the desk behind his making him fall forward onto Tenten. Ayame covered her mouth so she didn't laugh, "sorry" she mumbled.

Tenten fell backwards from the impact and kicked Sasuke into the air while sending a hebi to catch and hold him mid air, "Ayame that's not funny" she yelled while glaring at her.

"Told you I would get you back for that hebi prank you pulled on me" Ayame said.

"I can't believe you, I think he licked me, that's so gross" Tenten yelled.

(break)

Naruto walked into the Inuzuka compound, "Kushi" he called.

"Naru why are you not at the academy" Kushina asked.

"Scarface kicked me out, said I fail" Naruto said.

"Fail, what kind of test was it" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't take a test, he just failed me" Naruto said.

(break)

Iruka was trying to get the new kids under control when there was a few pops followed by smoke. Kushina, Naruto, and Anko was standing in front of the class, "Tenten what are you doing" Kushina asked as the girl was throwing weapons at a suspended Sasuke.

"He licked me, then called me weak, I'm just showing him how wrong he is, of course if Ayame wouldn't have kicked him we wouldn't be having this problem" Tenten said.

"Nice, use of the hebi" Anko said.

"Drop him" Kushina said while turning to face Iruka, "your the teacher" she asked.

"Obviously" he said.

"You failed Naruto without testing him" Kushina said.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled running to him as he fell on his head.

"He was a disruption to my class" Iruka said.

Kushina looked at Naruto then Iruka with a smirk, "ok then how bout a little wager" she said.

"I'm listening" Iruka said.

"If Naruto can beat you in a spar you have to pass everyone in this class" Kushina said.

"If I win everyone fail" Iruka said.

Kushina shrugged, "he is not going to lose" she said offhandedly as she walked away.

"We are going to have to do this class again" Sakura yelled.

Standing outside Naruto waited for the fight to begin, "you should give up" Iruka said.

"Begin" Kushina said.

Iruka charged, _transform_ Naruto said and a smaller version of Kyuubi appeared, **rrrrroooooaaaaarrrrrrrr** Iruka stopped wide eyed and let out an ear shattering scream before he turned and ran as fast as he could. Naruto ended his jutsu and was rolling on the ground laughing along with his friends and mother. Everyone else just looked on in shock, "what just happened" Sakura asked.

"We just became genin's without having to do anything" Alsya said.

"Wow Naruto that was great" Ino said.

"I know, I'm awesome" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Ino joked.

Naruto looked at her with a hurt look, "Ino-chan you wound me deeply" he said dramatically while holding his heart.

"Save it lover boy" Ino said while walking pass him and joining the other girls at a table and started eating.

"Naru we are leaving in an hour" Kushina said.

"Ok Kushi-chan" Naruto responded and went to eating.

"So Alsya are you going to join us for lunch" Hana asked.

Alsya glared at her, "go fuck yourself" she said darkly.

"Wow I never thought I would meet another person besides Naruto who is schizo" Tenten remarked.

"Says the girl who hangs people in the air with hebi's while throwing kunai's at them and telling them to dodge them" Naruto retorted.

"Maybe we should try and be nice to everyone" Yakumo suggested. The entire group looked at her, "what" she asked.

"Where have you been the last few years, did you completely miss hell we went through in training, we deserve to torture as many people as possible" Tenten asked.

"Will everyone shut the hell up and eat, I'm getting a headache with all this noise" Ino piped in with a glare at everyone. The entire table became quiet as no one wanted to get the mini Tsunade angry.

(break)

Hana walked out the Inuzuka compound with nothing to do. Kushina already took Naruto and everyone who was leaving with her already left and she didn't have anything to train in so she decided to find Alsya and beat it into her who she really was. She jumped on a building looking around for her old best friend. She spotted some pink hair entering the forest and went after it. She quickly caught up to her, "Alsya" she said turning her around to find a surprised Sakura.

"What do you want" she asked annoyed.

"Where is Alsya" Hana asked as her eyes bore into the pink haired girls green ones.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" Sakura asked.

"You are either really stupid or dense, use your damn chakra to locate her" Hana growled out.

"Go find her your damn self" Sakura said and turned to walk away.

Hana grabbed her arm and forced her to face her. Sakura tried to pull away but couldn't, "the sooner you put yourself to good use and find her the sooner I'll leave you so you can masturbate or whatever the hell you do in a forest alone" she said while glaring at her.

Sakura blushed 'damn how did she know' she thought, "I don't masturbate" she stuttered out.

"I can smell the lie on your breath, and mixed with the fowl smell of what you ate it isn't convincing, now since its obvious you don't know how it works I'll tell you, concentrate your chakra until its bright pink" Hana said.

Sakura glared at her, but wasn't about to pass up a chance to learn to use her bloodline, if she had one, and did as told, "ok" she said after a few seconds.

Hana blinked, 'that was fast', "now send your chakra out until you find Alsya's it will be the other pink one but darker" she instructed.

"Found her, she is at training ground 13" Sakura said.

"Thank you" Hana said and took off.

Sakura blinked, "I need to try to get better at that, maybe increase my chakra" she said to herself as she started to search for other chakra's. She focused on the new kids and found that they all was really strong, as strong as Iruka's chakra, even Alsya's chakra was standing out among her classmates, "I hope I can befriend them before I have to fight them" she said as she stopped and walked further into the forest. She found the small lake she was looking for and smiled, "time to masturbate to my Sasuke-kun" she said as she sat near the edge and stripped.

(break)

Hana arrived at training ground13 and found Alsya just like Sakura said she would be, "what do you want" Alsya asked annoyed without stopping her training.

"Lets make a bet" Hana said.

"I'm listening" Alsya said.

"We will spar, if I win then you will listen to me about your past" Hana said taking a different approach on getting her to remember who she is.

"And if I win" Alsya asked.

"I'll give up on helping you remember your past and leave you alone, unless you want to be friends" Hana said.

Alsya looked at her, "ok, since I can sense your chakra matches mine, we will fight using only taijutsu and no chakra or inu's" she said.

"Ok" Hana said getting into her stance as her three inu's watched.

The two stared each other down then attacked out of nowhere. The two exchanged blow for blow, ducking and countering the other. Alsya ducked under a kick from Hana and struck at her stomach. Hana jumped over it and tried a kick at Alsya's head. Rolling away from her opponent Alsya got up and reset her stance. Both kunoichi's was breathing hard and dripping with sweat as they waited for the other to make a move. Before the two could attack Hana's three inu's stood up and started to growl.

"Whats wrong" Hana asked her inu's.

'Someone is spying on you' one of them said.

"Friendly or enemy" Hana asked.

'Enemy' the inu said.

The ninja's around them jumped out and surrounding the two between 6 ninja's. Alsya looked surprised, not that they ninja's was attacking them, but that they was Root ninja's attacking them. Hana grabbed her kunai necklace and concentrated on it hoping that someone was close by as she pushed her chakra into it. She wasn't out of chakra, but was to tired to really focus on the chakra's connected to the kunai's, 'damn only I would agree to a spar without chakra' she thought. The group of Root ninja's attacked just as two blurs appeared, "what the hell" one of them said.

"Hinata Tenten" Hana said.

Hinata immediately blocked a katana with a kunai and kicked him away from her. Tenten raised her arms and 6 hebi's flew out biting the ninja's with her poison hebi's, "whats wrong with her" Tenten asked looking at Alsya after the ninja's fell dead.

"She looks like she is in shock" Hinata said.

"MOM" Alsya yelled as she fell grabbing her head.

"Um, what the hell" Tenten said.

"I think she is having a flashback" Hana said running to her side.

Alsya looked up panting heavily, "they killed them" she said pointing to the ninja's.

"You mean these guys, they can't kill anyone unless they are sleep, they are barely jounin level" Hinata said.

"No, Root, Danzo had my family killed, I remember seen those masks" Alsya said still breathing hard.

"Come on, lets get you to the compound" Hana said helping her up.

(break)

2 days later Alsya was walking down the village bored when Sakura bumped into her, "Alsya" she said in shock.

"What, if you don't mind I would like to get back to my walk" Alsya said already stepping around her.

"Wait, I want to ask you something" Sakura said.

"What, make it quick" Alsya said.

"I know a little about our bloodline and I only know that because Hana told me how to use it to find people" Sakura said.

"Get to the point" Alsya said.

"Can you train me" Sakura rushed out.

Alsya turned and looked at her fully, "why" she asked.

"Because, your the only person who can teach me how to be a Haruno" Sakura said.

"What about your parents" Alsya asked.

"My father died on a mission, I live with my stepmother who is a civilian" Sakura said.

Alsya considered her options, "I could just refuse and force you to be independent, but that might have a negative effect that I want" she said out loud.

"Please" Sakura begged.

"Fine but I have a few conditions" Alsya said.

"Really what are they, I will do anything" Sakura said.

"Good, first forget about the Uchiha, I hate him and you will have nothing to do with him as long as I train you" Alsya said.

"What you can't be serious" Sakura said.

"Take it or leave it" Alsya said.

"Fine I'll stay away from Sasuke-kun" Sakura said dejectedly.

"Second, stop being a damn fangirl, I hate fangirls more then I hate the Uchiha" Alsya said.

"I'm not a fangirl" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever third, like all Haruno's your book smart and have a photographic memory, you need to learn to use that to your advantage in battle, besides the Nara clan we are the smartest because of this ability so learn to use it" Alsya said.

"Ok" Sakura said as she listened intently.

"Finally, change that damn outfit your wearing, you look like a cheap whore" Alsya said bluntly.

"My clothes are not that bad" Sakura said looking at her outfit, "is it" she added.

"Look" Alsya said pointing to the corner a block away. Sakura looked and saw a real whore standing on the corner wearing exactly what she was wearing except it was black, "whoreish like I said" Alsya said as Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Why didn't anyone tell me" Sakura asked as she now felt dirty and disgusted.

"That's another thing, you need to learn how to be your own person and not worry about what others think about you" Alsya said.

"Still, people who I thought was my friends was letting me look like a whore and not said one thing about it" Sakura said.

"I don't care about that just change it before you report to training tomorrow" Alsya said and started to walk away. She stopped and turned, "and Sakura, I don't like you, trust you, and I don't respect you I'm only helping you because your my cousin, you have to earn my respect and trust" she added.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much" Sakura asked in shock as she heard that.

Alsya shrugged, "the way you act also I don't like, trust, or respect anyone" she said and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: The Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninja's from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_A/N: this chapter starts off with a lemon._

_Chapter 6_

Naruto walked into the bathhouse in the newly built Uzumaki compound and found Anko and Kurenai in there. The fact they was in there didn't surprise them, but what they was doing did. The two was currently in a passionate kiss while feeling over the others body. With his enhanced senses he smelled their arousal in the air and it started to affect him. Not wanting to interrupt he sat in the corner and started to stroke himself as he watched with increasing interest, no matter how many times he saw them, seeing them without clothes on made him immediately attracted to them like never before.

Kurenai lifted Anko up so she was seated on the outside of the water and spreading her legs, "I have waited for this for so long" Anko said, "your hard to get in the mood" she finished.

"Stop talking" Kurenai said.

She then licked the outside of Anko's womanhood and slowly entered her. Anko grabbed the back of Kurenai's hair as she worked her tongue around her. Anko laid back and pushed her waist into Kurenai's face as she felt a finger enter her, "KURENAIIIIIIIIII" she yelled in pleasure.

Kurenai stopped and came out the water, "lets see if your as good as you taste" she said and lowered herself onto Anko's face and lowered her face back to Anko's womanhood. After a few minutes both Anko and Kurenai's face was covered in juices from the other woman. Kurenai rolled off her breathing hard, "that was great" she said.

"Yes it was" Anko said.

(break)

Naruto was sitting in the living room waiting for Kushina to finish cooking when Anko and Kurenai walked in, "did you enjoy the show" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"I don't know what your talking about" Naruto said with a blush.

"Really, because I could have sworn I heard you enter the bathhouse" Kurenai said as she sat next to him and stroked his tail.

"I wasn't in there" Naruto said nervously.

Anko got on her knees in front of him and forced his legs apart, "really, then how did you get so hard" she asked looking right at his manhood.

"Um, because your only wearing a towel" Naruto responded.

"So your saying that even though we both heard you enter, your going to deny it" Anko asked as she slowly unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing" Naruto asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we know you want us" Kurenai said.

Anko licked his dick, "you know how long its been since Kurenai had one of these inside her" she asked.

Kurenai blushed, "not as long as you" she said.

"Oh" Anko licked it again, "I just can't stop licking this, its so good" she said licking it again.

"Let me taste" Kurenai said and got next to Anko and licked it.

Naruto was breathing hard by now and occasionally jerked his waist in Anko's hand. Kushina walked in, "oh I'm not interrupting am I" she asked.

"Oh no, why not join us" Anko asked.

"But I just finished lunch" Kushina said.

"Are you saying you don't want to taste how good this is" Anko asked.

"I already had sex with him" Kushina said.

"Yea, but did you taste him, as in put his big dick in your mouth" Anko asked as she slid the head into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down hard on his dick.

Kurenai moved Naruto so he was laying on the couch, "can you lick me" she asked as she hovered her waist above his face.

Naruto's hands shot up and pulled her onto his face and entered his tongue into her womanhood. Kushina stood back and slid her hand into her pants and rubbed her own womanhood, "what about me" she asked.

Anko let Naruto's dick fall out of her mouth, "come over here, I'll entertain you while he entertain my pussy with that 8 inch dick of his" she said as she slid him into her pussy. Kushina sat on the arm of the couch and let Anko work her magic on her pussy. Naruto grabbed Anko's waist as he pounded her makingh er scream out into Kushina's pussy. Kurenai rubed her pussy against Naruto's face as he continued to lick her. Kurenai came in his mouth as Anko's pussy tightened around his dick making him cum inside her. Anko smiled into Kushina's pussy as she felt Naruto release in her.

Anko got off him breathing hard, "why don't Kurena and Kushina have fun together while I handle Naruto" she asked. The three shrugged as Anko leaned over the couches arm and laid her head on the couch, "fuck me in the ass Naruto" she said.

"Wont that hurt" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but your going to love how tight it is, also I like the pain I get from it" Anko said. Naruto shrugged and pushed himself in her ass getting a scream out of her, "yes Naruto fuck my ass, I been a bad girl punish me" she yelled.

Naruto pumped into her as hard as he could while holding her waist in place, "Anko, its so tight" he said.

"Yes, fuck your snake bitch, fuck her as hard as you can" Anko yelled.

Kurenai was laying on her back as Kushina was laying over her with her pussy in her face. As Kushina was licking Kurenai she felt something enter her ass and screamed out in surprise, "OH GOD" she yelled.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist" a clone said.

Kushina caught her breath, "what about Kurenai, she needs dick to" she said.

"I got that covered" a second clone said as he lifted Kurenai's legs and positioned his dick next to her ass.

Soon the three kunoichi's was being pounded in the ass by Naruto and his 2 clones. As Naruto unloaded in their ass they fell back on the ground tired, "man I'm so glad I was forced to learn how to keep clones without having to think about giving them chakra all the time" Naruto said.

"Me to, now its time for the ride of your life" Kurenai said as she positioned herself over her clone.

Soon the three kunoichi's was was on him riding him like no tomorrow. Naruto just laid there wondering how he was so lucky until the thought of Hinata, Hana, Tenten, Yakumo, Ino, and Shizune all riding him came to thought and he got a nosebleed, "what are you thinking about" Anko asked as she continued bounce on him.

"That the other girls was here now" he admitted.

"They will join us soon, but we can bring Kyuubi out of her seal" Kushina said as she climaxed on her clone.

"I don't think I can handle anymore now" Naruto said as his clones dispersed.

Anko got off Naruto, "you now I didn't use a protection jutsu" she asked.

"I don't think none of us did" Kurenai said.

"Being a hanyou I can't get pregnant unless I want to" Kushina said.

"So is becoming a hanyou painful" Anko asked.

"Very, it happens in one night, it will be the worst sleep you ever have, then it takes a week to get use to your new body and senses" Kushina said.

"Well at least the pain was worth it, I never been fucked that good" Anko said, "I can't even stand up" she added.

(lemon end)

A week later Anko walked out her room and stretched her limbs, "man I never want to be cooped up in my room again" she said.

"Yea, I'm hungry" Kurenai said coming out of her own room.

The two walked into the kitchen, "morning, breakfast is almost done" Kushina said.

Anko sat down after seductively stroking Kushina's tail, "I thought I would be at least a 5 tail hanyou" she said in disappointment as her 4 tails waved behind her.

"Well I'm a 5 tail hanyou, maybe we should increase your training" Kurenai teased.

Anko glared at her, "I'll be a 6 tailed hanyou before you are" she declared.

"Your on" Kurenai said.

"I can't believe you two had me have sex with my son again" Kushina said as she sat down.

"We didn't hear you complaining" Anko said.

"Plus it was only a clone" Kurenai said.

"That's besides the point, its incest" Kushina said.

Ano rolled her eyes, "you already said you will do anything to help him which is why you had sex the first time, so you should continue having sex with him no need to be sex deprived, like you said you can't get pregnant unless you want to" she said.

"And the only people who matter don't think its such a bad idea, and its obvious Naruto likes having sex with you" Kurenai pointed out.

"I guess, its not like we are really mother and son anyway" Kushina said.

"Exactly, your more like his hot best friend" Anko said.

Naruto ran into the kitchen in his boxers, "hey, I got a letter from Hina-hime, the Hyuuga's, Yamanaka's, Inuzuka's, Ayame, and Yakumo are coming to Whirlpool they will be here in a week" he said.

"Good, with them we can finally start bringing money into the place and more people" Kushina said.

"We are going to need a leader for Whirlpool, some allies, make a trade rout" Kurenai said.

"Its obvious that Kushi will be the leader, she is the only one from Whirlpool and she has proven to be a great leader" Naruto said.

"Well lets go find some allies, I know the perfect place to start." Kushina said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Anko asked.

"Naruto go get dressed." Kushina said.

He returned wearing his orange pants with his kunai's on his left hip, on his right hip was his 'special' kunai's. He had on his orange short sleeve cloak that came to a few inches above his ankles. Under the cloak he had on an orange jounin vest full of scrolls. He was shirtless and the only thing going across his chest was the small rope that kept the top of his cloak from flying off. On his wrists under the palm of his hands was his seals for more throwing weapons and his katana was on his back. He also had his kunai around his neck like the rest of the Uzumaki gang.

"Sexy." Anko commented.

(break)

The 4 arrived in Wave and removed the chakra from their tail. They walked around and saw how bad things was, "Lets stay here for a bit." Kushina said.

Naruto walked until he came to what he guessed was a market. He walked around it, everything looked like it was just days from being rotten. There was so little food that the people was fighting over what was for sell, and what was for sell was so high that most people could barely buy it. He continued to walk and saw a lady get pulled into a dark alleyway and went in behind them, "Get off me!" she yelled while struggling to get free.

Naruto walked up to them with his hands in his pocket, "You should let her go, or I will be forced to make you." he said calmly.

The man looked up, "Get out of here boy before you get yourself and the lady hurt." he said.

"No please, I have a family, you have to help me." she yelled.

Naruto stepped forward, "I'll ask you again, please release her, I don't want to hurt you." he said.

The man looked up at him again, "Look boy, Gato is boss around here and he needs his money, if she don't have it she knows the rules, I get to have my way with her, now scram before I kill you." he said.

"Who is Gato?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know anything, Gato is the the one who owns this place." he said. The lady was able to pry herself free and ran, "Now look what you did, my prey got away, no worries, I like the hunt." he said.

Naruto growled quietly at him, "Don't touch her again or I will kill you." he threatened.

The man laughed, "You must be mistaken, your a child I'm a trained samurai you can't possible hope to kill me." he said. The lady peeked from behind the dumpster she was hiding behind and quickly ducked back behind it, "I found you." he said as he approached her.

Naruto reached out and grabbed his wrist, "I told you to stay away from her." he growled as he broke his wrist, "I have a message for Gato, tell him the Uzumaki's are in town and they are hunting for him and his samurai's and when we find them there will be no mercy for you." he told him as he let him go.

The man ran out the alleyway holding his wrist in pain. The lady slowly came out, "Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yes its now safe." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much, I owe you my life." she said.

"Don't worry about it, I can't let someone get raped if I can stop it." Naruto said.

"No, you saved me so I have to repay you a life dept, I can't do much in ways of fighting or protecting, but I'm an excellent cook, I'm Tsunami by the way." she said.

"Well Tsunami, I'm Naruto and I never was one to turn down good food." he said.

"Well Master Naruto, my life now belongs to you, I will be your cook until I die, just promise me that my son and father will be taken care of." she said.

Naruto looked at her in shock, "Master Naruto?" he asked.

**She may not be a hanyou, but she has the morals of one, you saved her life and a life dept of being your cook is the only way she knows of repaying it, she has made herself your servant, its rude and unwise to accept a servant who willing became a servant.** Kyuubi said.

'Oh, she didn't have to do that." Naruto responded. He looked at her, "Well Tsunami just call me Naruto and I promise your family will have the protection of the Uzumaki's." he said.

"Thank you Naruto, I have to get back to shopping for dinner," she gave him a paper with an address on it "That's where I live dinner will be served at 7 how many people are with you?" she asked.

"Including me, 4 in total." he answered.

"Ok, don't be late or you might miss it, I don't have much money." she told him and ran off.

"Man this is going to be troublesome." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it, you saved a cook, I saved a gardener, he wouldn't stop following me until I agreed to allow him to work at the compound as our official gardener." Anko said.

"Did hear about this Gato person?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I want you to search around here for more clues, I'm going further into town for clues." Anko said and took off.

(break)

Kushina walked around jumping from roof to roof. As she continued through the small town she noticed she was being followed but every time she turned no one was there, it started to irritate her. She landed on another roof and flipped back as a clever came down where she was. She looked at the jounin, "Zabuza Momochi what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was hired by Gato to make sure no shinobi's got in his way." Zabuza said.

"So your working for the scum that is causing this?" she asked as she motioned to the town.

Zabuza shrugged, "As long as I get paid I don't care." he said.

"People like you disgust me, you have the ability to help yet you sit back and do nothing." Kushina said.

"I do what I have to so I can eat." he answered simply.

"How do you sleep at night?" Kushina growled out.

"On my back with my hand on my hand clever, how do you sleep, naked I hope?" Zabuza replied.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to kill you." she said.

"Your not the first to tell me that." Zabuza said.

Kushina disappeared and slashed her katana at him. He blocked with his clever, "Prepare to die." she said.

"I would like to play, but I looking for someone, maybe we can fight later." he said and took off.

Kushina watched him go then turned and saw a girl looking up at her while hiding behind a pole. Kushina smiled at her then took off, unaware that the girl took off behind her.

(break)

The 4 arrived at a clearing, "Did everyone hear about this Gato character?" Anko asked.

"He hired a shinobi to protect him." Kushina said.

"I thought he only had samurai's." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, you all take the samurai's, Zabuza is mine, no one tries to make fun of me then run this is personal." she said.

"Ok, well I found out that Gato taxes everything in and out of the town so high that the people can't pay for anything." Kurenai said.

"And the food they get is all most rotten, my theory is he keeps the food for himself and what he don't eat he sells to the town." Naruto said.

"Ok, we will gather more information tomorrow, hopefully we can get rid of him." Kushina said.

"I have somewhere we can stay for the night." Naruto said then told them about his run in with Tsunami.

"Good, lets go." Kushina said. They started to follow Naruto until Kushina felt that presence again, "Come out I know your there!" she demanded as she spent around and pulled out her katana.

"Kushina whats wrong?" Anko asked. As she looked behind her.

"Someone has been following me since we arrived here." Kushina said as she scanned the area.

Slowly the light started to reflect of a mirror in front of them until the mirror was able to be seen fully by them. They looked amazed by this as a girl was now visibly in the mirror "Your the girl who I saw hiding behind that pole?" Kushina asked.

She nodded slowly, "Yes." she whispered.

"Why are you following me?" Kushina asked.

She looked at Kushina's katana and kept quiet. Kushina noticed this and put it away, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you was following me." she assured her.

The girl looked at Kushina then behind her, but not at the others "What is she looking at?" Naruto asked.

The girl looked at Kushina again, "Sorry for following you." she whispered shyly again.

"Its fine, just tell me whats wrong, no one is going to hurt you I promise." Kushina said.

"Really?" she asked in her quiet voice.

"Yes, your safe with us." Kushina said.

"She's nervous." someone said from behind Naruto. They all looked at the newcomer and the girl vanished and appeared cowering behind Kushina for protection, "What?" she asked.

"Your out." Kushina said.

"Yea, that seal that you put on me took forever to weaken the original seal enough for me to come out." Kyuubi said.

Kushina turned as she felt the girl squeeze her coat as she tried to hide, "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Demon." she said.

"Demon, wait she is friendly." Kushina said to her.

"Demon, strong demon." she cried.

"She is thinks you can protect her." Kyuubi said while she messed with her long red hair.

"Protect her, why do I need to protect her?" Kushina asked confused.

"Ask her." Kyuubi said.

"Do you ever give straight answers?" Anko asked.

"Wheres the fun in that." Kyuubi answered.

"Why do in need to protect you?" Kushina asked.

"Demon." she repeated.

"I know, Kyuubi is nice demon." Kushina said.

Kyuubi growled, "I'm not nice, I just have a high tolerance level." she said.

The girl cowered behind Kushina again, "Your not helping." Kkushina told her.

"Keep demon away please?" the girl asked.

"Ok, whats your name?" Kushina asked.

"Me Haku." she replied.

"Ok Haku, why do you think Kyuubi is going to hurt you and how do you know Kyuubi was a demon?" Kushina asked.

Haku looked at Kushina "Me weak, you strong." Haku said.

"How do you know that?" Kushina asked.

"Me 3 tailed, you 7 tailed" Haku said as her tails appeared.

Kushina looked at the tails then at Kyuubi and back at Haku. Like a jutsu everything clicked, "She knew I was a hanyou and a 7 tailed one at that, so she followed me when she sensed you in the area." she said.

"Yup, all hanyou's will look for the strongest hanyou in the area to protect them from being hunted by stronger demon's, hanyou's, or human's." Kyuubi said.

"Why didn't you just tell us she was a hanyou?" Kushina asked.

"It was more fun watching you try and figure it out, she probably will not go anywhere without you until she feels comfortable around the others." Kyuubi told them.

"Trouble." Haku said as he hid her tails.

2 minutes later a group of samurai's came out, "what do we have here?" one asked.

"Hell I don't have time for this." Kushina said.

"You rest, Haku will kill for you." she said and walked towards the samurai's.

"Look one comes out to great us." a samurai said.

Haku pulled out a bottle of water and jerked it into the air to get the needed water for her jutsu as she made a one hand sign with her other hand,_ Hyouton: thousand stinging needles of death_ she said. The water formed needles and went flying at the samurai's killing them.

"Impressive." Kyuubi said.

Haku ran back to Kushina's side but kept a close eye on Kyuubi, much to the amusement of the demon. "Haku why do you hate demon's?" Kushina asked.

"Demon rape and kill mother." Haku said.

"Do you know what the demon looked like?" Kushina asked.

"Father, I killed him in his sleep." Haku said, "You protect Haku from demon." she asked.

"Of course I will." Kushina said.

"I told Tsunami only 4 people would be coming." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll take Haku someplace else and try to convince her that Kyuubi wont hurt her." Kushina said and led Haku off who wouldn't leave her side.

"The joys of having a hanyou or lower level demon that's loyal to only you." Kyuubi said.

"Why is she so attached to Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Because Haku feels safe around her, its the easiest way to get a mate." Kyuubi said.

"But if you decide to make Haku yours there is nothing Kushi-chan can do." Naruto said.

"True, but I can't." Kyuubi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what I told you about markings and demon rape, plus I will have my own loyal followers in a short time, just like Anko and Kurenai." Kyuubi said.

"So they are like a servant?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, speaking of servants, that Tsunami is checking you out, maybe she would like to become a hanyou?" Kyuubi teased.

(end)

_A/N: The reason Haku talks like she does is because she hasn't been around many people, and she is nervous. When ever she talk about herself she refers to herself as 'me' instead of 'I' like anyone else would. Next chapter I'll tell more about how hanyou's work. For everyone who is wondering, Hinata, Hana, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Yakumo, Anko, Kurenai, Kushina, Yuugao, Shizune are all in Naruto's harem. I might add Kyuubi, Alsya, Tsunade, Tsunami, Tsume,Mei, Haku, Funu, Yugito, Shion, and Princess Koyuki but im not sure, what do you all think? I'm taking suggestions on this. Oh and Kyuubi isn't completely free just yet. Whirlpool will be a village that will eventually be full of Hanyou's looking for a safe place from demon's and human's who hunt and kill them. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback, dream, or jutsu's_

*-*-* change in location, or small time skip

**Kyuubi**

Summons

'Thinking'

_Large time skip_

_**CHALLENGE BY FIREDAMIO: NARUTO TRIES TO ESCAPE A MOB AT THE AGE OF 5-6 (YOU KNOW THE USUAL). HE STUMBLES UPON A DEAD BODY. IT BELONGS TO HOSHIGAKI KISAME. SUDDENLY ITACHI ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK NARUTO. (ITACHI HAS ALREADY JOINED AKATSUKI AND HAS KILLED THE CLAN) KISAME DID NOT KNOW THAT MADARA WAS MIZUKAGE AND THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI. AS SOON AS HE FINDS OUT HE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN THE BLOOD HUNT AND KILL INOSENT CHILDREN AS KIRI SAW HIM AS A MONSTER, HE UNDERSTAND THE CHILDREN'S (JINCHURIKI) PAIN. NARUTO SUDDENLY RAISES HIS HAND FOR DEFENSE AND SAMEHADA JUMPS INTO HIS HAND, THERE IS LIGHT EVERYWHERE. SAMEHEDA HAS TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING OF YOUR CHOICE. NARUTO HAS UNMATCHED CONTROL OVER WATER(LIKE NIDIAME) AND UNPARELLEL ATTACKS OF WIND. NOT OVER POWERFUL NARUTO BUT STRONG AND SMART.(NO NARUTO-SAKURA) NARUTO MULTI. NO TIME TRAVEL.**_

_**Summary: The Hokage asks Anko to look after Naruto after he almost gets killed by Itachi. Anko agrees but things don't go the way the Hokage thinks it should. What he didn't plan on was Anko being so protective of Naruto, even fighting ninja's from Konoha for how they treat him. Was this a good idea to have Anko watch Naruto or will Naruto end up just like Anko?**_

_**The legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_Chapter 7_

Kushina, Haku, Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto sat in the clearing the next day while Kyuubi paced in front of them, "Ok I'm going to explain more about hanyou's and demon's so you dont get in this situation again." she said.

"We are ready to listen when your ready to talk." Naruto said.

Kyuubi paced in front of them for awhile with no signs of starting, "Kyuubi whats wrong, I thought you was going explain demon's and hanyou's to us?" Kushina asked.

Kyuubi looked at her, "I never had to actually explain it before, I don't know where to begin." she said.

"Why not start by telling us why Haku came to me?" Kushina asked.

Kyuubi looked at Haku, who still was terrified of her, "Ok, hanyou's although strong are mainly peaceful, they balance demon's and protect human's from them, I'm guessing Haku was protecting this place when we arrived." she started.

"If that's true why did she let Gato take over." Naruto asked.

"Gato not demon or hanyou." Haku said.

"Hanyou's will protect human's from demon's and other hanyou's, but not human's." Kyuubi said.

"Why, whats the point if a human still can do this to a town?" Naruto asked.

"Look around, if Haku fights Gato she would have to fight his entire army, she may be strong, but she is only a 3 tailed hanyou, in other words she is a chuunin in human terms, Kushina already ran into one jounin, Haku can't possibly hope to defeat a jounin plus all the samurai's and Gato, not to mention he may have other jounin's in this town." Kyuubi said.

"Me must get stronger to protect town." Haku said.

Kyuubi walked around, "So why did she devote herself to me?" Kushina asked.

"She feels safe around you, like Haku said her demon father killed her hanyou mother, probably when she was very young, you give her that sense of motherly protection." Kyuubi told her.

"So if a hanyou feels safe around another hanyou they will devote themselves to that hanyou?" Anko asked.

"Not necessarily, Haku is a special case, its not often that a demon will kill their mate, it is a sign of losing control to keep your mate satisfied, I told you that if you can give a hanyou or demon sexual satisfaction they will become your mate right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes." Kurenai answered.

"Well in rare cases you can become a mate of a hanyou or demon even without satisfying that desire, one example of that is if the demon or hanyou becomes pregnant." Kyuubi said.

"Wait I thought a hanyou can't become pregnant unless she wasn't to." Kushina asked.

"That is only for those who have the ability to use their chakra to block the process of having their eggs fertilized, usually only 6 and 7 tail's can do it." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi then sat down in front of them, "Back when hanyou's first started to be born the demon's and human's who gave birth to them made a set of laws, these laws stated that no hanyou can kill a human unless they show an immediate threat to said hanyou or their family, a hanyou must have a demon master, a hanyou can only mate with a demon unless given permission by their demon master to mate with a human." she told them.

"Basically hanyou's was slaves?" Kushina asked.

"Yes." Kyuubi said.

"Did you have a say in these laws?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was only a 1 tailed demon at the time, over the last ten thousand years hanyou's grew as a race at an extremely fast rate. Within 5 thousand years there was enough hanyou's to rise up and fight for their freedom from the demon's, but because of their relationship with human's, hanyou's was was still greatly out numbered. That's when a change in power occurred, hanyou's proved to have the abilities to combine their parents elements into new elements, those elements became what you know as, Hyouton, Mokuton, Youton, Fuuton, Kouton, Jinton(swift), Meiton, and Shouton. Unlike the regular elements, these combined elements had no known weakness and the fight for their freedom took a turn in history that would be known as the rise of the elemental clans." Kyuubi said.

"So Haku is part of the clan that changed history?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the war lasted 4 thousand years and changed the way demon's and human's looked at hanyou's, they feared how strong they could get. For the next thousand years hanyou's developed an ability to completely hide their tails and ears making them look more human like, this ability was developed because after they war ended neither demon's or human's wanted to view hanyou's as an equal and started to hunt them down, the number of hanyou's dropped so much that they was forced into hiding. Every demon knows that at some point the hanyou's will start to punch back and if they do it wont end pretty. Now over the last one hundred years human's and demon's have stopped hunting them, but hanyou's never forgot how they was treated, I'm guessing when Haku's father found out she was a hanyou he killed her, which would explain the way Haku acts." Kyuubi said.

"So basically hanyou's have learned to be cautious when a demon is around?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, and I know that I told you that 7 tails is equal to a kage, but its not so cut and dry a 7 tailed hanyou can also defeat a 8 tailed demon and possible 2 kage's if they trained right, to be more accurate a 5 tailed hanyou could match a kage because of the chakra, speed, and awareness boost alone, add in a hanyou's natural ability to combine elements and they will have the jutsu's to match a kage." Kyuubi said.

"So really, a 7 tailed hanyou is the second strongest person on the planet behind a 9 tailed demon, while a hanyou without any tails can defeat a genin with ease?" Anko asked.

"In theory yes." Kyuubi said.

"This is confusing." Naruto said.

"You will understand as you get use to your hanyou powers." Kyuubi said.

"So I'm stuck with Haku?" Kushina asked.

"More or less, its actually not a bad thing, and its easier to let her think of you as her protector then try and convince her that she don't need protection, besides hanyou's are a race born to fight and protect, that's all they know so in Haku's eyes since you out rank her she sees you as her commander and she is your general." Kyuubi said.

"My general?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, from birth hanyou's are taught to fight and protect themselves, its something that was forced on them by demon's and human's, her last commander was killed and she needs a new one, she picked you because you fit the requirements: female, around the age of her mother, your a 7 tailed hanyou, and your a great fighter." Kyuubi said.

"Me only knows how to fight, me had to fight her entire life, me needs a commander." she said while forming water out of the air.

"See you give her the protection and security she requires and she will be your general, or apprentice if you prefer, cause to demon's and hanyou's they mean the same." Kyuubi said.

"Having a full time apprentice would be nice." Kushina said.

"See now everyone is happy." Kyuubi said.

"I though Hina and Hanabi was your apprentices" Naruto said.

"Who said I can't have more than 1 apprentice?" Kushina asked.

"No one I guess." Naruto said.

"Exactly, now we have work to do, Haku do you know where to find Gato?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, follow me to him." Haku said as she stood up and took off at full speed.

"Looks like you got a rare speed based hanyou," Kyuubi said, "I'm so jealous, I never had one." she added.

Haku zoomed in and out of the trees until she came to a stop by the ocean, "Gato." she said pointing to a small island a few miles off shore.

Kushina looked at it, "Haku have you been there?" she asked.

"Yes me has." she answered.

"Can you tell me what it looks like up close?" Kushina asked.

"Me show you." Haku said, _Hyouton: mirrors_ she said after making the needed hand signs. She adjusted the mirrors until the picture was clear, "Look at Haku's mirror." she said pointing to the one in front of her.

"That's a really useful bloodline." Anko commented.

They looked at a clear picture of the building Gato lived in. It was swarmed with samurai's and even had a few jounin's, all who looked like they wanted to kill the other. After looking and finding the entrances, Kushina started to think, "We need a distraction." she said.

"Will those boats work?" Anko asked.

"Yea, think you can make them go bang?" Kushina asked.

Anko smiled, "I live to make things go bang, one giant bang coming up." she said as she ran across the water.

"Haku when the samurai's start can you work with Naruto to keep them busy while we take care of the jounin's?" Kushina asked.

"Me work with him." Haku said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Good, Kurenai come with me." Kushina said.

"Oh what about me?" Kyuubi asked in a kid voice while waving her arms and hopping from one foot to the other.

Kushina rolled her eyes at the demon's sarcasm, "Like you need to be told to kill the jounin's in there." she said.

"I don't, but since you so nicely left me out that I needed to remind you that I was here." Kyuubi said.

Haku took off across the water as the boats blew up. Samurai's came running out, _Hyouton: million stinging needles of death_ she said after going through 50 hand signs.

Naruto stopped and watched as the needles killed off the samurai's as they ran out, "Man she is deadly." he said to himself. Anko stood back laughing as the samurai's ran to their death.

(break)

Kushina ran into the back entrance she pulled out her katana and attacked the first jounin she saw. The shinobi turned and blocked her strike, "So we meet again." he said.

"Zabuza, your not getting away from me this time." Kushina said.

"Your never told me how I sleep." Zabuza said as he ducked under her katana.

"I know how your going to be sleeping, long, dead, and headless." Kushina said as she did a sweep kick at him.

Zabuza swung his clever at her which barely missed as she jumped over it and out onto the ocean. Zabuza followed her, "Your in my element now." he said, _hidden mist_ Zabuza said creating a mist around the entire area.

Kushina stood back and waited. She let her newly developed instincts take over as her hearing and sense of smell kicked in. Absentmindedly she added chakra to her tails and all 7 made themselves know. She moved her katana in time to block his clever, "Your only prolonging your death." she said.

"Your to cocky for your own good." Zabuza said. As he barely missing cutting off her arm as she jumped to the side.

The smell of blood filled the air as Kushina held her arm with her free hand. Kushina stood still as she concentrated on the smell of her blood on Zabuza's weapon. She ducked and slashed upward across his body as he came in for his next strike. Her ears twitched as he jumped back and moved around the water. Knowing that she missed she cleared her mind of all frustration she was feeling with this current fight and focused solely on her opponent. Kushina opened her eyes and saw a flare of sun hitting off a mirror, she looked around and noticed the small flare was making an elaborate shadow and every time Zabuza chakra signature passed one it shifted very slightly until every mirror was facing a certain direction. Confused at was Haku was doing she let the hanyou continue her work uninterrupted.

_Hyouton: reflection of sun_ Haku's voice was heard throughout the fog.

"What the hell." Zabuza was heard soon after as his skin heated up.

"Good job Haku." Kushina said.

The fog started to go away and everyone saw Zabuza unable to move as he was slowly being cooked by the sun rays. As the sun was able to shine down more the jutsu increased. As Haku ended her jutsu Zabuza slowly fell into the water. Anko looked at him then Haku, "This girl is one kick ass kunoichi." she said.

"I'm just happy she is on our side." Kurenai said.

"So all that is left is to find Gato right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yea, I guess we should check the island." Kushina said. They started walking back to the island when Kushina looked back, "Haku whats wrong?" she asked.

Haku looked at Kushina then back at the water and pointed, "Me keep?" she asked.

Kushina looked at the clever that was making its way into the water, "Sure, you killed him." she said. Haku picked it up and ran up to Kushina. She held the clever in both hands close to her body away from Naruto as he looked at it.

(break)

The group walked around the island but no one besides them was on it, "I wonder where Gato is?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed, "This entire thing was a trap." she said.

"Trap, whoever set this up isn't very good at it." Anko said.

"It depends on what side your on, whoever set it up planned on us killing all the shinobi's who was on this island." Kyuubi said.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"What easier way to get out of paying someone then to have them killed, and if your lucky the people who killed those you paid off will die in the process." Kyuubi said.

"So now the question is where to find Gato." Kushina said.

"Me help?" Haku asked.

"Yes Haku you can help us look for Gato." Kushina said.

"Me look over there." she pointed towards the entrance that led to the blown up boats. Her eyes darted across the landscape looking for any clues on where Gato was, she walked out of the broken gate and started to look for clues.

(break)

Tsunami locked her door and pushed her table in front of it, "Come on Inari, that wont hold them." she said in a panic.

"Mom whats going on, why are they here?" Inari asked.

"I don't know, but we have to run." Tsunami said.

"The window." Tazuna said.

They heard the door break, "Hurry Inari, get through." Tsunami said lifting him up.

"Mom come on." Inari said as he got through.

"Stop her." Gato said.

"Inari run." Tsunami said closing the window.

"Should we go after the boy?" one of the samurai's asked.

"No he is no threat to us." Gato said.

"What should we do with them?" a samurai asked.

"Bring them, burn the house." Gato said.

(break)

Haku looked in the sky and saw black smoke. She looked at it then ran back to Kushina, "Me find clue." she said while pulling on her sleeve.

"Really where?" Kushina asked.

Haku pointed, "Fire." she said.

"Lets go check it out." Kushina said.

They ran across the ocean and into the forest. When they came out they saw a kid crying, "Inari?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you have to save my mom, Gato took her." he said as he looked at them.

"Don't worry we will save her." Naruto said.

"Your not saving anyone." they heard.

Turning they saw Gato's samurai holding Tsunami and Tazuna, "Let them go." Kushina said.

"No you see I figured they are worth a lot more to you alive then to me dead, so if you want them to stay alive you will leave Wave and never come back." Gato said.

"How bout you let them go and we wont kill you?" Naruto asked.

"No." Tsunami yelled.

"Huh, no what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You promised to protect my son, so protect him, get him out of here, I don't care what happens to me as long as he is safe." Tsunami said.

"Tsunami." Naruto said.

"Just go, all of you!" Tsunami yelled.

"Come on." Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on Inari we will keep you safe." Kyuubi said as she easily picked him up.

"What are you waiting for, if you don't leave I will have her killed." Gato said to Haku.

The others turned around, "Haku?" Kushina called in question.

Haku stared at Tsunami and the samurai that held her hostage. She stood unmoving as she remembered her mother in the same situation with her father. Kushina walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Haku come on we can save her later, now we need to make sure that they wont kill her." she said.

"Me not leaving." Haku said.

"Haku listen, I know its hard to do, but we need to think about everyone's safety right now, if we attack then Inari will be hurt." Kushina said.

"Me not letting him lose mother like me did." Haku said.

"Haku stop talking like this, no one will lose their mother." Kushina said.

"Me better hostage." she said.

"Haku I will not allow you to get yourself captured for nothing." Kushina said.

"Me must prove I can be your general, me must prove to me self that me can be brave, me can help find hideout." Haku said as she stepped forward.

"Haku don't." Kushina said.

"What are you talking about, you should be leaving?" Gato asked.

"Me better hostage, let lady go and take me." Haku said.

Gato looked at her then at Tsunami, "Switch them." he said.

A samurai quickly grabbed Haku and the other let Tsunami go, "Now don't try and be a hero or she will die." Gato said.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked once Gato and his men was gone.

Kushina looked in the direction they went, "She didn't want Inari to lose his mother like she did." she said.

(break)

Haku was thrown into an old dirty cage that had 10 other women in it. She picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her then immediately covered her nose as she was assaulted by the smell of the women. She looked around while still covering her nose, "Child how old are you?" one of the women asked.

Haku looked at her, "Me 14." she said.

"Your young, to young to be here." she said.

"Don't worry about the smell you get use to it." another lady said.

Haku walked up to the gate and spotted a bucket of water, she focused on the water with her eyes closed. She opened them and the water flew from the bucket and drenched all 10 of them, "What was that for!" they yelled.

"You stink, me can't concentrate with smell." Haku replied.

"Concentrate on what that require us to be wet." a lady yelled.

"Please don't yell at me, me only trying to help." Haku asked.

"Ami calm down, she might be our only way out." another lady said.

"She better." Ami said as she moved her hair out of her face.

Haku looked around the room again, "What are you looking for?" Ami asked.

"Me need me weapon." Haku said pointing to it.

"Why? Not like it can break these gates." Ami asked.

"Me win it in me first kill as general, me can't leave without it." Haku said.

"Well its out there your in here how do you plan on getting it?" Ami asked.

"Me have way." Haku said as she walked over closer to it and tried to reach out for it but cane up short. She looked back at the women, "Don't scream." she said.

"Scream at what?" Ami asked for them all.

Haku concentrated and her tails appeared. One immediately shot through the gate and grabbed the clever. The ladies was looking to shocked to yell at the moment, "Stay with Haku, me lead you to safety." she said as she broke the gate on the other side of the cage and stepped out, "Hurry, me sense enemy coming." she said.

The ladies snapped out of their shock and ran out the cage. She led them down a hall away from the incoming samurai's. They turned a corner and stopped as a group of samurai's was waiting for them. Haku looked behind her and saw another group of samurai's coming. Haku held her clever in both hands getting ready, "How cute, your trying to be a hero." one of them said.

"Why not put the weapon down and we wont hurt you to much?" another samurai asked.

"Me not scared! Me protect women." Haku said.

"Fine then die." a samurai said as they all charged at them.

Haku released her chakra letting her tails appear again, _Hyouton: thousand death of needles_ she called out as needles flew up from the water that was still on the women bodies at the samurai's. The samurai's dropped dead as the needles cut through them all, "Come on, me see exit." Haku said and took off again.

(break)

Gato was standing outside of his mansion in the middle of Wave as he counted the money he had, "Silly ninja's, they are to confident in their chakra and ruled by money." he said.

"Sir, would you like me to bring you the new addition to our collection of women?" a samurai asked.

"No, I'm not ready for her yet, let me finish counting my money." Gato said.

The door burst open getting the attention of all the samurai's and Gato. Haku stood their with her tails waving behind her and running to catch up to her was the other 10 women. Haku looked at them all with hate, "Me kill you." she threatened.

"She has tails." one samurai yelled.

"Kill her." Gato yelled in fear.

_Hyouton: ice mirror_ Haku said. A mirror appeared in front of them, "Haku is that you? Are you hurt?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Me not hurt, can me kill Gato?" she asked.

"Yes, can you show us where you are?" Kushina asked.

"Me put mirror in sky." Haku said as a giant mirror formed in the sky.

"Wow I can see that from here, we will be there soon." Kushina said.

"Me kill you all now." Haku said.

The samurai's all ran at her. She vanished from their sight with pure speed and used her clever to cut them all down. As she finished Kushina arrived, Where Gato go?" Haku asked as she looked around for him.

Gato got passed the gate without any of them noticing him sneaking away. He was about to run for his horse when he was stopped by something going through his body. He looked at the weapon then at who did it and was surprised by who he saw, "You." he said.

Everyone looked over at them, "That's for burning down my house," she then pushed it further into him, "that's for what you did to Wave." Tsunami said as she held the samurai sword so tight that her knuckles was turning white. She then struggled to pull it out as he fell. She then proceeded to use the sword to hack at his already dead body.

Kurenai walked up to her and grabbed the handle of the sword, "He is dead, you got your revenge on him." she said to her. Tsunami then started ti cry as she realized what she did, "Don't cry he deserved what he got." Kurenai said while patting her back for comfort.

"Me save them." Haku said pointing to the ladies.

"Yes you did Haku." Kushina said.

"How do you have a tail?" Ami asked.

"Me a hanyou." Haku said.

"A what?" Ami asked.

"Me have demon father, hanyou mother, me hanyou." Haku said.

(break)

Haku looked up from the where she was sitting looking out at the ocean as Naruto walked up to her, "Hey Haku can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Me not want to talk to you, me don't like you." Haku said in anger.

"What why not I never did anything to you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Me no trust you." Haku said.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You have demon lover, me no want to talk to you or demon." Haku said as her anger showed with her tails appearing.

"Please Haku, I just want to talk, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"Me don't want to talk to you, me leaving you don't follow." Haku said as she glared at him angrily and took off at speeds that far exceeded his own. Naruto looked at her retreating body in confusion.

"Don't think to much about it right now, its understandable that she is like that towards demons." Kyuubi said.

"But why me? I never did anything to her, and where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I can appear anywhere you are because of the small link we share through the seal, and she is like that because of said seal, we are still connected no matter how much we wish not to be." Kyuubi said.

"Why did she say you was my lover?" Naruto asked.

"She doesn't understand how seals work or that a demon can be sealed, as far as she knows we are lovers and lets let her think that until she starts to trust us more." Kyuubi said.

"But she likes Kushi-chan, Anko-chan, and Kure-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, its a female thing." Kyuubi said.

(break)

Kushina looked at everyone, "So we have to take Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari, and Dai to Whirlpool before we continue to look for allies." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll take them back, why don't you all head towards the next destination?" Kyuubi suggested.

"You sure?" Kushina asked.

"Yea, I can use the connection with Naruto to catch up." Kyuubi said.

"Ok, lets head to Kiri." Kushina said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_Chapter 8_

Alsya sighed as Sakura tried but failed to successfully connecting her chakra to, well, anything "Sakura have you been doing the chakra exercises I gave you?" she asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Didn't I tell you not to lie to me?" Alsya asked.

"I'm not lying." Sakura said.

"Then why can't you connect your chakra to your surroundings?" Alsya asked.

"I, um, I don't know." Sakura answered.

"Your useless," the taller pink-headed girl said then started to walk away, "when your ready to take this serious come find me."

"How will I find you?" the younger pink haired girl yelled.

"If I have to answer that then your not ready for my training." was all the young ninja in training heard before she was alone in the training field.

(break)

Tenten walked into the Hyuuga compound, "Where is Hinata?" she asked Neji.

"Go find her yourself, I'm not your servant." he said and stalked off.

"Well don't expect any future dates from me jerk!" she yelled after him. She then concentrated on finding Hinata and vanished in a trace of brown appearing in front of the Hyuuga heir.

"You could have just came to my room instead of doing that." Hinata said from inside her huge closet.

Tenten walked towards it, "I would have if your jerk of a cousin would have told me where you where." she replied.

"Neji, I don't get him sometimes, he claims to want to bring the families closer, but says he will not support me as the heir, even though everyone in the clan knows I want to bring us closer together." Hinata said.

"I can't believe I actually use to like him." Tenten said.

"Don't worry, we all are entitled to at least one mistake on who we like." Hinata said as she pulled out a shirt and held it up to her body, "What do you think?" she asked.

"Its to elaborate." she said of the shirt.

Throwing it to the side Hinata went back to what was hanging up, "I don't know what to wear."

"You don't want to wear anything that outshines what Hana will wear since it is her birthday." Tenten told her.

Hinata looked at what Tenten was wearing, "I guess I could wear that Chinese outfit I got."

"Didn't you receive that as a gift from some rich bastard in Kumo who asked you to marry him?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, but that don't mean I can't wear it." Hinata said.

Tenten shrugged, "I guess, just hurry or we will be late." she said.

"Hinata there are 2 dogs out here with a note telling you and Hanabi to hurry up." her servant said.

"We will be out shortly." Hinata yelled.

Tenten looked over herself in the large mirror as Hinata got dressed, "You think we can trust Alsya?" she asked.

Hinata pulled her Chinese dress over her head, "Hana trusts her so that's all I need, I know you have a trust problem but I do know you trust Hana and her decisions." she told her.

"Hana has good instincts, I don't know maybe I'm just being unfair to the girl." Tenten said as she fixed her hair, "can I use one of your hair pins?" she asked.

"Sure and try to give Alsya a fair chance before making a decision." Hinata said.

"Ready?" Tenten said.

"Yup better go get Hanabi and leave before Hana comes for us herself." Hinata said as they walked out of her closet.

Hanabi stood next to one of the two dogs as Tenten and Hinata walked out, "Tenten why are you here?" she asked in surprise.

"I stopped by to borrow one of Hina's hair pins." Tenten responded.

"Come on Hanabi you can ride with me." Hinata said as she sat sideways on a dog.

"Cool, I get one by myself." Tenten said jumping on the other dog.

Hanabi who was also wearing a dressed sat the same way as Hinata and rested her head on her chest while they left. As they was riding Hinata reached and picked a yellow flower and fixed Hanabi's hair so it was behind her ear and stuck the flower in it to keep it there, "Your beautiful." she whispered in her ear.

(break)

After getting off the boat in Kiri everyone looked around, "Ok lets split up." Kushina said.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really, I'm headed to see the Mizukage so don't cause any trouble." Kushina said.

"I never cause trouble." Naruto said.

"I'm serious Naruto stay out of trouble." Kushina said before she walked off with Haku close behind.

Naruto watched them walk away, "I don't get it, why does Haku hate me so much?" he asked.

"Its not so much as she hates you as the connection you have with Kyu." Kurenai said.

"That doesn't me feel any better about it." Naruto said.

"Just give her time she will warm up to you one day." Anko told him.

"Well anyway lets see what Kiri has to offer." Kurenai said.

The three started walking in a random direction before Naruto suddenly stopped with a scared look on his face getting both Anko and Kurenai's attention, "Oh shit." he whispered.

"Whats wrong I don't see any sign of trouble?" Anko asked looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Today is Hana's birthday." Naruto said in a panic.

Kurenai thought about it, "He is right, we better hurry and get there before she notices we are missing." she said.

"Lets get Kushina and go." Anko said as the three sprinted full speed towards the kages tower.

(break)

Kushina and Haku walked into the kages tower and stood in front of the receptionist desk, "Can I see the Mizukage?" Kushina asked.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" the dark haired receptionist asked without looking up at them.

"No but I'm sure that she can fit a few minutes in her schedule for me." Kushina responded to her while trying not to knock some respect into the young girl.

"No appointment no meeting." the receptionist said while putting a stack of paper into a file.

"You talk to me commander with respect or me make you." Haku threatened letting some chakra leak out as she stepped in front of Kushina.

"Haku calm down." Kushina said putting a hand on Haku's shoulder.

"Sorry." Haku whispered as she backed up back slightly behind Kushina and to the right of her.

The receptionist looked up, "If you think a little threat and a leak of your chakra will scare me then your wrong." she said as she sized Haku up determining if she was a threat or not.

"Please excuse my apprentice she is a little too protective." Kushina said trying to defuse the situation.

The receptionist glared at Kushina, "I don't know who you think you are coming in here and demanding to see the Mizukage, but unless you have an appointment I suggest you leave now before I call an ANBU to remove you." she told them.

Haku glared at the girl for daring to talk to Kushina like that but before she could say something Kushina beat her to it, "Apologies, it was rude of me to come and ask to see your Mizukage without prior notice and I also apologize for the behavior of my apprentice, if you would be so kind can you schedule a visit for me to meet the Mizukage at a later date?" she asked.

"Me could beat her." Haku said under her breath.

"Haku show her some respect your in her home village." Kushina said.

"If I'm mistaking this is also her home village." a females voice said from behind the receptionist. The three looked and saw who was coming was a female who looked around Kurenai's age standing in the doorway wearing the standard Kiri kage outfit.

"Mizukage-sama do you need me to get anything for you?" the receptionist asked while bowing to her.

"No continue your work Ari" the Mizukage said before approaching Kushina and Haku, "Haku from the ice clan, am I correct?" she asked while looking at Haku.

Haku growled at her, "Terumii." she said as she became even more aggressive.

The Mizukage smirked, "I prefer Mei since it is my name, what brings you back, since if I recall correct you ran away?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side in a curious motion.

Knowing the difference in their power level Kushina stepped between them, "She is here with me so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't taunt my apprentice like that."

Mei looked at Kushina and smiled, "Of course I apologize, I don't mean to taunt her, I'm curious by nature, so what brings an Uzumaki to Kiri?" she asked as she forgot Haku was even there.

Before Kushina could start Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto ran into the tower, "Kushina we need to go its Hana's birthday." Kurenai said.

"Ok this will only take a minute" Kushina told them then turned back to the Mizukage, "can we talk in private Mizukage?"

"Of course follow me." the Mizukage said and led her to her office.

Haku glared at the back of the Mizukage as she entered her office before Kushina blocked her view, "Haku stay with Kurenai until I come out." Kushina told her as she started to walk towards the office.

"Me stay with her." Haku said sadly as she walked to the side of Kurenai.

"Stupid girl." the receptionist mumbled.

"Me not stupid, me kill you if you mess with me or me commander." Haku promised shocking the receptionist.

"Did you just threatened me?" She asked while wondering how she heard her.

"Haku has excellent hearing and abilities so don't try her unless you want the fight of you life." Anko warned.

"She doesn't scare me." the receptionist told them.

(break)

Hana paced in front of the Inuzuka compound with every step her anger increased, "They better have a good excuse for being so late."

"Sorry we're late." she heard as 6 people appeared in front of her.

"Its my 15th birthday and your late why?" Hana asked glaring at them all, "And who smells like an ocean?" she added.

"Me no smell like ocean, you smell like dog." stated an offended Haku.

"Hana mom said get in here now, and who the hell smells like a damn ocean." Kiba said walking out.

"Me no smell like ocean." Haku yelled angrily as a shot of ice shot out of her hand towards Kiba who was pushed aside by Hana.

"Attacking my brother is a bad move." she said from behind Haku with a kunai pressed to her neck.

"Enough both of you." Kushina said as 2 tails appeared and held both kunoichi's in the air and walked into the compound with everyone following her.

Tsume looked up with bone sticking out of her mouth and a cup of sake in her hand. She looked at the two kunoichi's being held in the air, "What did you do this time Hana and who is the new girl?" she asked.

"Really mom you don't see the two tails that Kushina-san has coming out of her ass?" Kiba asked.

"This is Haku, one of my two apprentice and Hana was about to fight her so I stopped it." Kushina told her.

"Nice to meet you Haku I'm Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan if your a friend of Kushina's then your always welcome here, Hana behave yourself its your birthday." Tsume said.

"Am I the only one who see those tails?" Kiba yelled.

"Kushina!" they heard before she tackled to the ground by an indigo haired girl.

"Hanabi did you miss me?" Kushina asked while getting up.

"You was gone for like a whole year!" the 7 year old exclaimed.

"It was only 3 months." Kushina told her.

"Can I see your tails." she asked.

"Lets go everyone is waiting." Hana said as she started walking further into the compound.

As Tsume was walking into her compound she stopped, "Drinking sake before your at the party?" she asked.

"Its a party for a child, didn't think sake would be here." the person responded.

"Tsunade you know I have a supply of sake for you anytime your expected to be here." Tsume responded.

"Yes well show me the way to the sake, also Shizune wants to meet Hana." Tsunade responded.

"Right this way." Tsume then led them into the compound.

(break)

"So whats your name?" Hinata asked as she reached a hand out to shake Haku's hand.

Haku looked at it for a minute before looking at Kushina who nodded to her, "Me Haku, me general for commander Kushina." she said.

"General?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, its like an apprentice, Hinata also would be my general in Haku's eyes." Kushina told them.

"Well nice to meet you Haku, I'm Hinata and I guess I'm also Kushina's general." Hinata said as Haku finally shook her hand.

"She is a little shy so be patient with her." Kushina warned.

"And very dangerous." Anko added.

(break)

Everyone was happily laughing and dancing, well everyone except Haku who stayed in the corner closest to where Kushina was. This particular corner was deemed safest for her because there was noway any of the dogs in the compound, which she quickly had a dislike for, could get to her without causing a problem with the other people at the party. That didn't stop the 'dogs' who walked on two legs, like the one who was headed for her at this very moment, "Hello, my name is Coda and I couldn't help but notice you are all alone." he said in a smooth tone with a wink.

"Me no want to talk to you." Haku then tried to walk away.

"But you just did, why not tell me your name now?" he asked.

"Me no talk to you, me want to be by me self." Haku said and tried to walk away again which resulted in Coda grabbing her arm.

"Don't walk away from me I'm not finished with you." he said as he started to get aggressive.

"Let Haku go." she said as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

Coda slammed her into the wall, "Shut it before you draw attention our way." he said as he got closer to her face and tried to kiss her.

The music and everyone stopped as they turned in confusion to see what was happening as Coda was thrown across the room along with a stream of water that got most of them wet, "What the hell is going on Coda?" Hana asked clearly upset at her party being ruined.

Coda got up with a murderous look in his eyes and pointed directly at Haku, "She attacked me for no reason." he claimed before taking off full speed towards her.

Before he could reach her there was a blond flash and Naruto was there with his katana at Coda's neck, "I don't know what you did, but I suggest you stop and apologize now." he warned.

"Me no need your help." Haku said to Naruto in spite.

"Maybe not but your getting it." Naruto told her.

"After years of friendship your taking her side? She don't even like you?" Coda asked Naruto.

"Its because of being your friend for years that I'm stopping you." the blond responded.

"With your katana to my neck?" Coda asked him.

"If you would have continued with your attack you wouldn't be having this conversation your having." Naruto told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Use your nose for something useful for once Kiba, don't you smell the water that's forming around us as we speak, if he would have continued with his attack at the very least he would have been killed quick and painless, if he survived that there is noway he can get past Hinata-chan who was preparing to attack the moment he started to attack Haku." Naruto explained.

The two Inuzuka's looked around and true to Naruto's word water was quickly turning to senbons and they all was focused on Coda. They also noticed that Hinata was standing just off to the side of Haku in her jyuuken stance.

"Haku what happened?" Kushina asked.

"Him tried to kiss me." Haku told her, and the look she was giving Coda was one that even Kyuubi had to admit would have made any lesser demon quiver in fear.

But since Coda wasn't a lesser demon and by comparison was even slower than Naruto at catching on to things disagreed, "She is lying, I offered to get her a drink and she attacked me." he yelled.

"There is two things wrong with that statement Coda, first Haku doesn't attack anyone without my permission or without her life being in danger, and two" Kushina pointed to the floor below Haku, "she has a bottle of water."

"Coda you have exactly 1 second to get out before I rip the skin off your bones." Hana threatened. Before she even was able to finish her threat Coda was nowhere to be found.

"Hana-sama there is a guest here to see you." a guard said walking in and bowing before letting someone step into the room.

Everyone looked at him, he was wearing a standard Iwa jounin outfit and was followed by three Iwa ANBU's, "Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Larez and." before he could finish he was cut off.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naruto asked.

"If you let me I will tell you." he told him.

"We are waiting." Hana said.

"I'm here to ask you to become my wife and merge the two greatest nations into one great nation." Larez asked.

Everyone looked at him then blinked at the same time, "Is that all? I thought you was going to ask something important, can you come back later we are kind of busy." Naruto said as he tried to usher him out the door.

Larez simply sidestepped and approached Hana, "Unless of course you have someone else in mind you would like to marry and I will fight him and defeat him, for you." he said.

Hana just looked at him like he was about to take Tsunade's sake and drink it in her face, "Kiba can you please remove him from our house?" she asked.

"Of course." Kiba said.

"So your the one I have to defeat in order to have Hana-san hand in marriage?" he asked.

"No that would be me." Naruto said stepping in front of him.

"You really? You tiny for a ninja, even shorter for a man and not to mention that tacky orange outfit. Someone of your statue can never be enough to court Hana-san." Larez said.

There was a collective intake of breath, "Did you just call me short?" Naruto asked.

"Are you deaf to?" Larez asked.

"Don't kill him Naruto-kun." Hana said before stepping back out of the way.

No sooner than she did that did Larez go flying out the building into the yard of the compound followed by Naruto. Everyone ran outside to witness the fight, "Finally something entertaining." Alsya said.

"I'll give you one chance leave before I make you." Naruto said.

"You make master Larez leave, good luck he is next inline to be Tsuchikage." one of the ANBU's said.

"Kage is just a meaningless title, real ninja's are feared by kages." Naruto said before pulling off his katana.

"Blue katana, so the story about samehada finding a new owner is true, this will be interesting." Larez said as he pulled out his own katana. To someone without weapon making skills this katana was old and dull posing no real threat.

But luckily for Naruto he had Tenten there who was trained at weapon making, "Naruto be careful that weapon is more than what it seems." she warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hinata wondered.

"Not sure at the moment, but trust me that weapon is a lot of secrets and I fear Naruto is about to find out what the first one is soon." the teen replied.

Naruto started towards Larez before he was forced to dive to the side as his katana shot towards Naruto at full speed barely missed killing the dodging hanyou as blood sprayed from his shoulder forcing him to drop his katana. Naruto stood up and watched as the katana slowly shrank back to its normal size, "What the hell?"

"The God Spear?" Tenten asked in surprise.

"Oh you've heard of it?" Larez replied.

"Its only one of the most legendary weapons ever created, and the only one to be found. Legend says that the God Spear was created by Kami as a gift to his wife. It has no weaknesses and is the fastest weapon ever created and completely impossible to dodge." Tenten told everyone.

"Exactly so makes me wonder how did he dodge it?" Larez asked.

Kyuubi looking on finally decided to put in her say, "Its hardly fair bringing a weapon of a god to fight a human, and how did you come by this weapon anyway?"

"Well if you must know lady it was stolen by one of my long dead grandmothers while she was a servant to some very wealthy prick and his spoiled wife, so it has been in my family for years and only given to the next heir of our clan, and all is fair in a fight to the death." he told her.

"Your right all is fair in this fight," she then looked at Naruto, "the only way to beat the God Spear is to make the god spear useless by forcing it to be used as a regular tanto, as long as there is enough distance to use the God Spear special ability you will be killed." she told him.

"No advice you give him will help I'm going to kill him and take Hana as my wife." Larez said.

"While it has no noticeable weaknesses the God Spear does have one weakness, it can't kill an opponent who is to close because it can't activate its killing ability." Kyuubi said completely ignoring Larez.

"How do you know that?" Tenten asked.

Kyuubi shrugged, "It was made by my father and belonged to my mother."

"Your parents?" Kushina asked.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your son and not my origins?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto sped towards Larez before diving to the side again and pushing the speeding weapon away from him. As soon as he caught his balance he was forced to jump as the weapon was being swiped in his direction then immediately changed directions going into the air right behind him. Pulling out a kunai he was able to barely push the weapon off to the side. Landing and breathing hard prepared for his next attack running straight towards.

"Naruto-kun that is not going to work!" Hana yelled.

Larez shook his head as his weapon sped towards Naruto again. Naruto smirked before he showed his three pronged kunai and vanished with only a trace of smoke, "What the hell?" Larez asked as he tried to sense his opponent.

Kushina smirked, "The first stage of the Flying Thunder God technique."

Naruto appeared on the complete opposite side of Larez in front of the gate, "Shit not where I was aiming for."

"You may know how to do the move, but your certainly no Yellow Flash." Larez said.

Naruto vanished again as Larez attacked with his God Spear again. He appeared closer to Larez this time and started to run at him while charging chakra in his hand. Larez quickly tried to kill Naruto one last time with his God Spear but it was deflected by Naruto's kunai forcing him to quickly charge chakra in his left hand and charge Naruto.

_**Oodama Rasengan.**_

_**Chakra Cannon.**_

The chakra from the two caused Naruto's tails to come into view but that went ignored as the two shinobi's was not willing to let the other win. The resulting clash of the jutsus caused a blinding light forcing everyone to cover their eyes, the power coming off caused a huge creator in the middle of the Inuzuka compound where they was fighting, a power wave that was felt by everyone within the village who had the ability to feel chakra, and more then a few broken windows and doors. When the jutsus finally died down both shinobi's was unconscious.

"Wow." Anko said in awe at the display of power the two teens showed.

"Are they ok?" Kurenai asked.

"Who won?" Hana slowly asked really wanting Naruto to win.

"They both are unconscious." Kyuubi informed them.

"So I don't have to go to Iwa?" Hana asked.

"For now, but their maybe more coming to fight for you and the rest of the girls, Naruto was lucky that Larez was underestimating him the entire fight." Kyuubi said as she walked to Naruto to assess his injuries.

"Who the hell is going to pay for the damage to my compound?" Tsume asked looking as around.

"I thought you was going to Whirlpool?" Kushina asked.

Tsume sighed, "I would have liked to leave my ancestors resting place in the same condition I inherited it, leave it to Naruto to screw that up in his last visit."

(break)

"Send every available jounin and ANBU to the Inuzuka compound now, Danzo send your ROOT there also."

(end)

_How was it? I would like to thank Killjoy3000 for his help during this chapter and for his ideas on this chapter. The chakra cannon attack was made up by killjoy3000 and I don't take credit for it. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_Chapter 9_

It wasn't long before the entire compound was surrounded. Everyone in the compound looked up, "what the hell is going on?" Tsume yelled.

"Harboring a known traitor of Konoha is a crime punishable by death Tsume, step aside while you still have the chance." the Hokage said as ANBU walked towards Kushina who was currently standing protectively over Naruto.

"Kushina Uzumaki your under arrest don't resist or we will use force." the lead ANBU said.

Kushina tilted her head, "I have no desire to go anywhere with any of you, by force or not." she said.

"Well you give us no choice, we will use lethal force." the ANBU said as the attacked her.

None of them noticed the black haired girl who sped up to them with her weapon drawn until it was to late and all three ANBU's was killed in one clean swipe, "me no let you put hand on me commander!" Haku stated with a fierce look in her eyes.

"We will go through you then." a jounin said.

"You will have to go through me to." Hinata said as she ran to Haku's side.

"Attack." a jounin said.

Haku attacked with her sword and Hinata right on her tail, literally. As a jounin blocked the sword Hinata came under and struck him in the heart killing him. Another jounin came and attacked Haku while one attacked Hinata and the two was quickly overwhelmed. Before they could land a killing blow two tails formed from Haku and knocked them back.

The Hokage looked on in surprise, "a hanyou, get her don't let her escape!" he bellowed.

Kushina's tailed appeared, "well guys looked like its time to get serious if we want to get out of this alive," she said before she looked down at Naruto, "how long until he can fight?" she asked Kyuubi.

"He is almost out of chakra so a few days, now tend to your son, I'll handle these guys." Kyuubi said standing up and walking to the front. She looked at the Konoha ninjas before her with her nine tails waving behind her, "I really don't feel like going through the hassle of turning to my full form so, can you just take a hint that I'm Kyuubi and if you force me to I'll destroy this village, last time I attacked I wasn't fully aware of my actions, right now I'm very aware, hungry, and tired, so if you don't want to become my dinner I suggest you leave now." she demanded.

"Do you think you can scare me with talk?" the Hokage asked.

Haku was behind Kushina shaking, "demon, scary demon." she kept saying while Kushina tried to comfort her while holding Naruto.

"You I'll kill for free." Kyuubi said, _**foxfire**_ she said in her demonic voice and the blue flame shot out of her mouth and torched the Hokage. She looked at everyone else as they moved not wanting to face Kyuubi. She looked back at the others, "look they saw things my way and will let us walk out without a fight." she said with a smile.

"Your unbelievable." Kushina said as she led everyone including the Inuzuka's out the village.

"Hana-san, Larez-sama will come to fight for the right to take you as his wife once more." the Iwa ANBU said before picking up the unconscious shinobi and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I thought I would get to chose since they tied." Hana said in disappointment.

"Oh don't look so down, your father fought for the right to marry me." Tsume said.

"You almost killed him." Hana reminded her.

"Yea after years of marriage, that man was insane, he kept telling me I should stop being a kunoichi and become a house wife." Tsume said in disgust.

"On to more important matters, how do you have tails and what the hell is a hanyou?" Kiba asked.

"A hanyou is a half demon half human and the only way to get tails is to become a hanyou." Tsume said.

"How do you know that?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Before I married Hana's father I was going to marry a hanyou, sadly enough he was of the weaker variety and was easily beat without any effort, I'm happy I didn't marry him or my kids would have been hated their entire life." Tsume said.

(break)

Hinata walked out of the Uzumaki compound and found Haku. She was currently out on one of the many beaches practicing with her head-cutter. Walking up to her she wondered if Haku knew if she was there, because the girl didn't stop her movements and Hinata had to duck under one of her swings or risk losing her head. Hinata checked to make sure she was still intact, "mind if I train with you?" she asked.

"Me no need help training." she told her.

"I know, but its better to train with someone else than it is by yourself." Hinata told her.

"Me train just fine by me self." Haku told her while still training.

"We should get to know each other since we both are Kushina's apprentices." Hinata told her.

Haku ignored her hoping she would leave her alone. After a few minutes when Hinata didn't leave Haku stopped and looked at her. Haku was breathing hard from hours of training and was dripping wet with sweat, even her tails was wet. She stick her head cutter in the sand without taking her eyes off Hinata. Hinata looked at Haku in confusion, wondering what the girl was thinking, before she noticed that the air around her was starting to freeze. Hinata sped from the spot leaving a cone of freezing ice behind. Haku sidestepped Hinata's attack and engaged her in taijutsu. Hinata quickly showed her skills in taijutsu by getting the upper hand on the hanyou and sending her flying with a kick to the face. Haku stuck her hand out and caught herself on her head-cutter. She attacked Hinata forcing the girl to pull out kunai and defend herself.

(break)

Chaos was imminent, that's one thing that the council knew. The death of the Hokage was kept quiet for as long as possible, but they knew the news would get out soon and they needed to prevent it. The news of most of their clans leaving has already gotten out, they couldn't let people know that the Hokage was dead, that would ruin the reputation that Konoha has gained of being the strongest village. What was left of the council was sitting in the meeting room, all thinking of possible Hokage's. They looked over the pictures of all available ninjas in the village.

"What about Kakashi?" one of the council members asked.

"He is the best candidate, he is as strong as most kages and he has the needed skills to lead the village and negotiate treaties." Danzo said.

"So its decided Kakashi will be the new Hokage." they all agreed.

"Spread the news that Hiruzen has named Kakashi as his successor of the title Hokage." Danzo told the council.

(break)

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office where Danzo, Homura, and Koharu stood waiting on him, "what is the meaning of this?" the shinobi demanded.

"Kakashi, we apologize for how this happened, but you must realize that your the best option for Hokage now that Hiruzen is dead." Homura told him.

"Who gave you permission to announce me Hokage without asking if I wanted the position?" Kakashi asked in anger.

"Kakashi are you saying that there is another person in the village stronger?" Danzo asked.

Kakashi looked at him with a cold eye, "no one affiliated with this village is stronger than I am, I was trained by the strongest Hokage ever." he told him.

"That's exactly why you need to be the Godaime Hokage, Minato would have wanted you to be Hokage." Koharu told him.

Kakashi thought about it for a few minutes before he looked at the three, "send out hunters to find whats left of the Shiin clan, the Kamizuru clan, the Fuuma clan, and the Ryuudouin clan." he told the three.

They looked at each other curious before turning back to him, "why?" Danzo asked.

"We lost to much power with 6 clans leaving, we need to replace them immediately." Kakashi told them.

They nodded, "but the clans we lost are all a lot more powerful than the ones your bringing in." Danzo told him.

"I realize that, but with Tenzou having the ability of the first and loyal to the village we can start another clan. We still have majority of the Kurama clan, and I'm still am eligible to start my own clan." he told the three.

They nodded, "your plan is risky, but if they agree to join us we could possibly be more powerful than before." Homura said before leaving.

(break)

Two shinobi's looked down at the female laying before them. While they expected her to put up more of a fight, they wasn't surprised that she couldn't beat the two. The taller one was about to pick her up before her body caught fire and turned into ashes, "Kakuzu you was supposed to knock her unconscious not kill her." the smaller one told him.

"Shut up Hidan, I didn't kill her." the annoyed taller man said.

"Then how in Jashin name do you explain her body turning into ashes?" the smaller one asked.

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance, "simple you idiot, it was a clone."

Hidan raised an eyebrow at him, "what can possibly make a clone that strong, even if she was a jinchuuriki that should be impossible."

"Do you idiots know how long it took me to perfect that clone?" asked an angry female.

The two looked up on the ceiling of the sewer they was currently in, "I don't get it, whats so special about that clone?" Hidan asked.

"Its not just a clone idiot, its a hanyou clone." she told them.

"What is a hanyou clone?" Hidan asked now even more confused.

"Hidan our fight just got a lot more difficult." Kakuzu said as he started to take off his robe and show his true form.

"I still don't get it, we beat her pretty easily once, we can do it again." Hidan said scratching his head.

"That clone you beat was a hanyou clone, something that most hanyou's can't even do. It took five years to get it to the level were it would be useful in a fight." the jinchuuriki told him.

"Its just a clone!" Hidan yelled at her.

"No you imbecile, the hanyou clone is one of the few forbidden jutsus that a hanyou can attempt, it uses three times the chakra of a regular clone. That clone wasn't created to kill you, but test you." she told them.

"So you mean all this time we have been fighting some over exaggerated clone?" Hidan asked.

"Yes and I learned everything I need to know to kill you two." she said before she started to flash through some hand signs.

_**Spark element: deadly storm**_

Hidan and Kakuzu looked slightly panicked as the black lighting started to fall into the sewer through the broken ceiling. As the two frantically dodged the attack the jinchuuriki escaped through the hole, "remember my name, Yugito Nii, I'm the one who will kill you both." she said before escaping to replenish her chakra.

(break)

Yugito arrived back at her village and immediately went to the kages office, "I must see the Raikage immediately." she told the receptionist.

"He is currently in a meeting with Killer B." she replied.

"Good, they both need to hear this." the jinchuuriki said as she walked past the receptionist and into the office.

The two shinobi's stopped talking and looked at her as she entered, "Yugito you better have a reason for interrupting us." the Raikage told her slightly angry.

"I'm sorry Raikage but I have news that you both need to hear." she told him.

"Well what is so important?" the Raikage asked.

"I'm sure you heard about a group of ninjas attacking jinchuuriki's?" she asked.

"Yes we have, I looked into it and found nothing to support those rumors." B told her.

"The rumors are true, there are a group of high ranked ninjas attacking and collecting jinchuuriki, I'm not sure what their purpose is yet though." she told them.

"How do you know this, whats your source of information?" the Raikage asked.

"Experience, I was just attacked by two of the members while out training, their names are Kakuzu and Hidan, both are extremely skilled. I was able to escape with the help of two new jutsus I recently perfected." she told them.

"Tell us everything you learned about this group." the Raikage told her.

Yugito took a breath, "at the moment the group has ten members and all are considered S-ranked missing nin's by their village. I know besides the two I mentioned they also have Itachi and Deidara as members, I wasn't able to get anymore information from the two." she told them.

The Raikage nodded as he thought of a plan. Killer B thought about what he heard, "Yugito since you know most about them, you should go out and find any jinchuuriki you can and warn them, then get back to training, if you barely managed to escape I fear that this group may be more powerful than the rumors." he said.

The Raikage nodded, "I agree with him, find any jinchuuriki you can, but don't recklessly put yourself in danger, also don't engage this group unless you find a member that is alone." he told her.

Yugito nodded her understanding, "if I may, I have a question." she said.

"Speak whats on your mind." the Raikage told her.

"Why send me by myself, like I said I barely escaped because they didn't know what abilities I have, the chance of them finding out that I'm by myself is high, wouldn't it be safer if I went out with my old team, or at least with another member of the ANBU? Or if someone needs to go alone why not B, he is far stronger than I am?" she asked.

"Yugito I understand your concern, but this mission is one that needs speed not power, your the fastest ninja in the village besides myself. You will have the best chance to move outside the village without being caught than anyone else, and you fought them before so you know more about how they move. Sending you out with someone else would put unnecessary stress on you to protect them, plus this will give you the chance to be in your hanyou form." the Raikage told her.

"It just seems like you would rather protect B at the expense of myself." she said quietly.

"Yugito you don't give yourself enough credit, your much stronger than you realize and I'm not that much stronger than you, I just have more experience." B told her.

Yugito nodded, "I will be leaving immediately." she told them and left.

Once she was gone B looked at his brother, "why did you send her out by herself, what is the real reason?" he asked.

"While Yugito is extremely talented and well liked, she is expandable. We are the strength of the village B, if anything happens to one of us the village will not be able to recover as fast as if we lost Yugito." the Raikage told him.

B shook his head at him, "you greatly mislead a talented and skilled kunoichi because of bad logic, there are plenty of skilled ninjas who could quickly replace us as as quick as they could replace Yugito and any of those ninjas would have went on this mission with Yugito gladly, if only to learn under her leadership if you asked." he told him.

"Maybe, but we have to prepare them for the worst if Yugito fails to return." the Raikage told him.

(break)

Yugito walked out the village with her jounin gear on. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore standard the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. Strapped to her back was her sword. She looked back at the villages gates before she walked off. It wasn't long before she was in a full sprint with six tails waving behind her.

(break)

A blond shinobi laughed loudly as the kunoichi below him frantically ran around trying to dodge his clay attacks. The kunoichi stopped running and looked up at her opponent, finally being able to think clear without being attacked she assessed her situation. She realized that she wouldn't be able to reach him while he was on that bird and that she needed to find away to reach him. As she looked around she sensed a dense chakra flying through the air and spotted a black ball of chakra. From the looks of it her opponent noticed the chakra to because he jumped off his bird and landed on the ground and watched as his bird was destroyed.

The blond looked around, "what the hell was that?" he asked out loud.

"You should be more worried about me." his previous opponent said as her fist connected with his face.

Yugito walked up to them, "You have no hope of beating us both, so leave while your still alive." she said to the blond.

He stood up, "you may have caught me off guard this time, don't think it will happen again." he told them before he created another bird and flew off.

The shorter girl moved her mint green hair out of her face, "I didn't need your help." she stated.

Yugito looked at her forehead protector, "your not from Kumo so why are you in Lighting?" she asked.

"I was passing through, now I will be on my way." the shorter kunoichi said and started walking off.

Yugito watched her, "he was part of Akatsuki, they are out to collect jinchuuriki's." she said.

The kunoichi stopped and faced her, "what do you know about them?" she asked.

"Nothing besides they are all high jounin level and all are S-ranked missing nin's." she told her.

The younger girl nodded, "I see."

Yugito took in her appearance, she wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm. She had a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

"Why are you outside of your village by yourself?" she asked.

The kunoichi eyed her for a few seconds, "they abandoned me." she finally told her.

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked.

"They made me a jinchuuriki to be their personal weapon, when that guy came threatening to destroy everyone if they didn't hand me over they kicked me out the village. Not that I was complaining, I hated everyone in it, they turned me into this monster then treated me as if I didn't exist." she told them.

"Whats your name?" Yugito asked after taking in her story.

"Fu, yours?" she replied.

"Yugito Nii and I'm sorry you was treated so poorly." Yugito told her.

"Don't be, its the life of a monster like myself." Fu told her.

"No, its not I was treated with respect and love by my family, you have great talent and skill, you just need someone willing to train you properly, and you are not a monster your a jinchuuriki so don't let what people say get you down, they don't know what we have to go through just to survive." Yugito told her.

"Great, next time someone calls me a monster or demon I will happily correct them and say I'm just a proud jinchuuriki, after all what better way to get mocked then getting mocked with the wrong title?" Fu told her sarcastically before she started to leave again.

Yugito thought what she said over, "let me train you?" she asked her.

"What could you possible have to train me in?" Fu asked over her shoulder.

"I could teach you to access and control your demon, I also am part of Kumo's elite squad so I can teach you a lot." Yugito told her.

Fu thought it over, "fine, at least I should know how to use this power if I'm stuck with it."

"Good." Yugito said smiling at her.

"How do you have tails?" Fu asked.

Yugito looked behind her and realized that she forget to hide them, "oh I'm a hanyou." she said embarrassed at her mistake.

"Well lets get on with this training." Fu told her.

(break)

After a week of training Yugito realized that Fu had a tremendous talent and potential. In the one week she almost completely fixed every flaw in her taijutsu and learned how to draw out the chakra of her demon. Of course the method Fu used wasn't one that Yugito would recommend since it caused her to lose control as soon as the chakra was released. She looked down at the sleeping teen deciding what she should train her in next. As she started to stir Yugito realized that she would need to find out what element the girl had if she would be useful against Akatsuki. Once Fu sat up Yugito stuck a small piece of paper in her face.

Fu looked at it in confusion, "lady what the hell is that for?" she asked.

Yugito's eyes flashed with annoyance, "I told you to call me Yugito, and this will tell us what your chakra element is." she told her.

"I told you when you call me by my name I will call you by yours, and I already know what my element is lady." Fu told her.

Yugito sighed, "you will get called by your name when you earn that right, after you can control your short temper and what is your element?" she asked.

"My elements is fuuton and bakuton." she stated proud of having two elements while everyone else from her village only had one.

Yugito looked at her surprised by her answer, "you can use bakuton, how much training have you had in controlling it?"

"My mother was as incompetent as not to leave me scrolls to train from before she died." Fu snapped at her.

"Of course, I didn't mean it like that, can you please demonstrate your control over the bakuton element?" Yugito asked as she produced a lighting clone.

Fu concentrated for a few minutes before she punched the clone making it explode on contact. She looked back at Yugito, "told you I had control over my element." she said with a smug smile.

"Can you control your fuuton element?" Yugito asked.

Fu shook her head, "I just found out I had fuuton element chakra."

"Fu who are your parents?" Yugito asked.

"Why does that matter?" Fu asked.

"Because, the bakuton isn't just an element its a nature bloodline and only those born to Iwa's exploding corps have the ability." Yugito told her.

"Well then its obvious that I would have it since my father was part of the that group." Fu told her and left it at that.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your father?" Yugito asked.

"Gari." Fu told her.

Yugito nodded, "we have to go, we been in this spot to long." she told her.

"What about my training?" Fu asked.

"We will continue as we travel." Yugito told her.

"Where are we going?" Fu asked.

Yugito thought, "we have to try and find other jinchuuriki's the only place that I know where a jinchuuriki is currently living is Konoha." she told her.

"Konoha you mean that Uzumaki kid?" Fu asked.

"Yes, you know him?" Yugito asked.

"No, but I heard rumors that he is no longer part of that village, the rumor said he went to Uzushiogakure." Fu told her.

"Uzushio, I heard they was destroyed." Yugito told her.

"Me to, but recently I have been hearing a lot of rumors about ninjas settling there under someone named Kushina, I was going there to seek her help for somethings." Fu said.

Yugito nodded, "we will head there then and see if these rumors are true."

(break)

"Kakuzu you and Hidan failed to retrieve the two-tailed jinchuuriki how?" a hologram asked.

"The information we received on her was incomplete." Kakuzu told him.

"Are you saying my information is insignificant?" the hologram asked.

"I'm saying you failed to mention that the jinchuuriki was also a hanyou." Kakuzu told him.

All the holograms looked at him, "are you sure about that?" the female hologram asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Kakuzu told her.

"I thought all the hanyou's was killed off centuries ago." the blond hologram asked.

"Deidara you really are an imbecile." Itachi told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deidara asked taking offense.

"It means that you was attacked by a hanyou and didn't realize it until now." Itachi told him.

"I was distracted by my own jinchuuriki." Deidara told him.

"So why don't you tell us why you failed to retrieve a jinchuuriki who can't even use her bloodline properly yet?" Itachi asked.

"What are you talking about Itachi?" the female hologram asked.

"I'm talking about Fu being related to Gari who was part of Iwa's exploding corps." Itachi told her.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"The question is how come Pain didn't know this, he is blindly sending people to fight without having enough information on the target, that's how people get killed." Itachi told her.

"Are you saying that you know more than me?" Pain asked.

"I'm saying that my target Naruto Uzumaki is a hanyou, and is protected by his mother, Anko, and Kurenai all who are hanyou's. He also has the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka clans protecting him. Yugito is a hanyou and almost has complete control over her demon, Fu has no control over her demon and very limited control over her bloodline, Gaara is extremely strong and will defeat almost any of us if we are not careful, Killer B has complete control over his demon and without it he is still kage level, the three-tailed jinchuuriki is dead, and the rest are wondering alone and will be easy to capture." Itachi told them.

The group took this in, "how exactly do you know all this?" the female asked.

"Konan, unlike Pain I research my opponents to find all their weaknesses." he told her.

(end)

How was this chapter? Please review.


End file.
